Friends with Benifits
by NephlimLover437
Summary: Classic Friends with Benefits Story, i hope you like it. you all know I suck at Summaries. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm back and I hope you guys haven't forgotten me. I may continue To Love is to Destroy or I may just delete it. I also may start The Bounty Hunter again, and I will defiantly be adding another chapter to Flash Mob! Okay so this is FWB (If you don't know what that means…get some help) Okay so let's get started.

* * *

Chapter Songs- I probably won't do this a lot of the time but, I will try my best.

Miss Independent-Kelly Clarkson; Clary- first scene

Let's Go-Trick Daddy; on the way to the club

Get Low-Lil John, East side Boys; Clary in the club

Knuck If You Buck Wild-Crime Mob; in the club; the songs a nice touch for the scene but you really don't have to listen to it; fight scene

* * *

I was alone in the training once again on a Saturday while everyone else was out-Izzy with Simon, Alec with Magnus, and Jace with- with whoever the new flavor of the month was.

'Okay you got this, eye on the target, stayed focused but relaxed, be aware of your surroundings.' I picked my dagger and took a deep breath as i always does before i practices throwing.

"Hey Clare-Bear."

Clary shrieked before whipping around and throwing her dagger in the direction of the voice,

"Dammit Sebastian you scared the living daylights out of me! What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

"Can't a man come see his girl without having a reason? And may I point out I didn't through a dagger at your crotch."

I wished he hadn't have come because, I had been avoiding him the pass couple of days to try to escape the inevitable, it was obvious that her and Sebastian weren't working out-obvious to everyone but Sebastian of course- but I couldn't bear to break his heart-he really was a sweet guy. But, dammit I'm 19 years old, and he is trying to get serious way to soon on out third week of dating he asked me to meet his parents…I mean _'what da fuck?'_ I know this sounds bad and all but damn, sometimes you just want a quick screw and be able to go on with your day without out spooning when you get finished. Well its game time,

"Sebastian I think we need to talk." I said with a shaky voice, I always hated this part of a break up the most,

"Okay babe, what's on your mind?"

"Listen, umm you're really a sweet guy, and I've had a lot of fun with you these past couple of months but…I can't do this anymore."

His voice got really quieted and his breath hitched "Wh-whatdoyoumean?" it all came out in a mumbled mess.

"Us Sebastian, I'm just not interested in a serious relationship right now, I'm nineteen for angel's sake, and it's not the right time to be picking meeting parents and stuff, I'm really sorry but- I want to break-up."

"I-but I thought things were going good between us, I thought we really had something special going Clare-Bear"

"Sebastian, I don't won't to have something special, we're too young to even be thinking about this kind of situation. Just make it easier on yourself and leave now, _please_." he nodded and refused to even look me in the eye, without a word he got up and left me alone with only my guilty conscience. I ran to the punching bag and let out all my frustration but it wasn't enough, I hit every surface of the room but nothing would help._ Damn my heavy conscience!_ sat cross legged in the middle of the training room for I don't know how long, but at some point Izzy was sitting next to me rubbing my shoulders and starting at me curiously.

"Why don't you go put on that new shirt we just bought you and we go out tonight?" I really didn't want to do anything but crawl into bed, but the best way to get over my guilt was a bottle of Grey Goose and some Jay-Z.

"Sure Izzy that sounds fun-just let me shower first and we can get going." I don't really want to wait for her response so ii just stood and left the training room-running straight into the last person I wanted to see right now.

"Hey Jace, we're about to go out, you want to come?"

"Yeah, I'm game- did you finally break lover boy's heart? I knew it would happen sooner or later, he's such a pussy I think you both wear the same size bra for the love of the angel."

"Did someone have an extra- spoon full of douchebag this morning? Damn Jace get of my tits will ya!"

"What's that? You want me to lick your tits-well okay." He dipped his head down as if to go for the girls, I wasn't having that shit, being around Jace I've perfected my swing back. I smacked him dead in the face and turned away before he could catch me- which he usually did- I got to my door as fast as I could but before I could even close it good, the tip of a riders boot was wedge between my door and the frame. _Dammit._

"Clary you know not to mess with my face, now you're going to have to pay."

"Jonathon Christopher Wayland you leave me alone!"

"Fine, I hope you know you're the only one I let get away with calling me that." I heard him turn to walk away, but I knew I couldn't be that simple. I cracked the door just the tiniest bit- then I saw a flash of gold and my door swinging open.

"You really didn't think that I'd give up that quickly did you?"

"Wayland don't you dare!" but, was too late, Jace had pounced on top of me and was doing the worst possible thing you could do to a human being- yeas he was tickling me. I am so incredibly ticklish and Jace is the only person that know, which explains why he uses it against me.

"What do you have to say for yourself Clarissa?"

"HAHA AHH Dammit Jace Haha Okay! Okay! I'm sorry I slapped you in your pretty little face; now get off of me so AHH I can get ready!"

"I want an apology Clary." Jace said not letting up or giving me a chance to catch my breath.

"I am so sorry that I almost messed up the only thing in the world worth looking at, and I hope you can still find a girl to fuck you tonight because we all know it won't be for your loving personality."

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm but, that's good enough now get off your ass and get dressed." He says as he smacks me lightly on the behind.

"He that's not your to grab sweetie." He arched an eyebrow,

"Oh really? Whose is it then?"

"Whoever I meet at the club tonight, now get the fuck out of my room you pest."

"You're going to catch every STD none to the human race, you know that right?"

"I'll take my chances I just want some dick, goodbye Jonathon." I said as I dragged him by his forearm out of my room and slammed the door. Showering and getting dressed didn't take nearly as long as I thought it would seeing as though I was showing 90 percent skin. (Pictures on profile) I checked myself out in my floor length mirror; nothing sets off on outfit like red cheetah print vans. When I walked down stairs everybody was already, and I could feel Izzy glaring at me,

"Clary why even wear the outfit if you won't complete the look with the shoes!" she whined.

"Because, if I have to whop a bitch's ass tonight I don't want to mess up my $896 Charlotte Olympia Masako Pumps that shits not cheap."

"Clary, for the love of the angel please don't start anything tonight, I don't want to be kicked out of this club forever too!"

"Carpe diem Izzy, Carpe diem."

"That's just an excuse you use to do something stupid." She mumbled to herself as we made our way out of the Institute doors and over to Club Idris. We decided to walk since, it was just a few short blocks away, to be only in shorts and a halter top I wasn't nearly as cold as I thought I would be. When we finally made it to the club, there was already a million people in side-way past the capacity but who really cares. I headed straight for the bar,

"Let me get a bottle of Grey Goose Please." _(Since I made this up you can purchase alcohol at 18 here)_ The bartender turned around and hot was an insult to him,

"Baby girl are you sure you can handle that?" I looked at him like he was a dumbass- I can handle my liquor extremely well

"Yeah daddy, I think I'll be able to that all by myself." His face fell into a smirk and he raised one eyebrow.

He pulls down a brand new bottle "I'll tell you what baby girl, if you're not drowning in your own vomit by the time my shift is over that will be in the house."

"Okay thank you daddy, I'll be back for another one shortly." I through him a sly wink as he opened the bottle for me and stuck a bendy straw in it-_you fucking kidding me right? _ I took what I could get "Thank daddy." I grabbed the bottle by the neck and headed to the dance floor with my drink in on hand and the other in my hair, I had no control over what my body did, or who grabbed my hips.

_3, 6, 9 standing real fine move it to you suck it to me one mo' time_

_Get low, get low, get low, get low_

_To the window, to the wall_

_To the sweat drop down my balls_

_To all you bitches crawl_

_To all skee skee motherfucker, all skee skee got dam_

_To all skee skee motherfucker, all skee skee got dam_

By the time the song was over, so was my bottle of goose, so I went up to the bar for a refill.

"Hey daddy, I need another bottle." I wouldn't call myself a sloppy drunk, but I've woken up in Vegas once before if you know what I mean.

"I don't know baby girl maybe we should get you a fruit punch."

"Daddy-'

"Sheloo Cali-Clar-Carissla I should have known I'd found you here, you just wanted to be free to whore around with everybody with a dick.' It was Sebastian- and he obviously could not handle his shit like a could.

'I shouldvknown you were a whorse."

"Sebastian your drunk, go home, you know you can't handle your liquor very well" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into him roughly

"come oonnn be my whorrsse for the night pleassee!" but, his grip only tightened as he tried to kiss me up the side of my face- which ended up being a bunch of slobber ruining my make-up.

"Hey lover-boy I don't think Clare-bear is enjoying this as much as you are, come on let her go."

"Naw, I think I'll hold on to her tonight Blondie." He tried to drag me over towards the door but, Jace stopped him before he took his second step.

"Hey man, you get one more warning; you really should keep your hands to yourself."

"Wayland what are you going to do about it, who cares what I do with the whore?" before Jace could respond I punch Sebastian in his chest and jerked my arm away from him, which knocked him into the man that was standing behind him, which knock the drink he was hold down his girlfriend's shirt making it transparent. Before we knew what was going on we had a full brawl going on all around us. Everything was all good until I felt something wet plash over my head. I turned around slowly to see Aline, Sebastian's little sister behind me with a glass in her hand.

"You broke him you venomous bitch! I always knew you were nothing but a hoe." Let's keep in mind I never really liked this bitch- I grabbed her by her cheap extensions and slammed her head into the bar repeatedly. I don't know why bitches insist on playing with me, I'm not one to be fucked with. I was just reaching for my empty bottle of Goose before I was ripped away from Aline dragged outside.

"Dammit! I'd like to go out once without having to pull somebodies tracks out!" Izzy sighed- she was very annoyed, and had I long scar from her shoulder to her wrist.

"I'd like to know how you always come-out of these without a scratch-'said Jace who was sporting a busted lip, - '-Well at least they didn't call the cops this time." He says just as the cops pulled upon the curb blocking us off from the road.

"AHH SHIT! Why didn't I just put the hand cuffs on myself!" Screamed Izzy who assumed the position and put her hands on the hood of the car.

* * *

Well Chapter Two will be up tomorrow afternoon at the latest, I'm about to rewrite To Love is to Destroy. Love you Guys,

Hey- do you guys like the name November-winter? My mom hates it but what do you think?

Love,

Nephlimlover437


	2. Chapter 2

I got my first review on this and he/she didn't like the title. I love to please my fans so if anyone else feels this way please tell me so I can change it, or you can give my suggestions. Okay so let's get this moving. You wonna know what's dumb as hell. I already have the conclusion to this story written and saved. I just don't entirely know what's going to happen between then and now and then.

* * *

Chapter Songs:

River Flows in you-(loovee this song, it makes me wish I stuck with piano lessons); watch?v=F-4wUfZD6oc

Bad Influence- P!nk (I love this song and I'll probably be using it in a lot of my stories)

* * *

"AHH SHIT! Why didn't I just put the hand cuffs on myself!?" Screamed Izzy who assumed the position and put her hands on the hood of the car.

* * *

"Damn slugger, that was awesome." Jace said as he high fived me- well as good of a high five as you can get with your hands in cuffs.

"God that felt good!" I gushed.

"Have I ever said that I hate it when you two are together?" Izzy declared

"Come-on Izzy you can't tell us that you didn't have a good time."

"What the fuck ever, I hate you two do this every time we go out now don't talk to me." I bit my lip to try not to laugh, that would just add fire to the flame.

We drove all the way to the station in silence, when it was time for our mug shots Izzy glared at the camera, while I shaped my hand and mouth to look as if I were giving a blow job while winking, and Jace did the classic, flipping off the camera. The guy doing the mug shots just rolled his eyes at us as he pushed us towards an empty cell.

"Wait! Don't lock me in here with them!" Izzy screamed as the cell was closed and locked. I and Jace laughed our asses off as she stormed away from us-well as far away as you can storm in a 6 by 4 cell. That's when I saw someone who caught my eye

"Luke? Hey Luke! How's it hangin'?" A shocked face looked in my direction.

"Clarissa Fray your mother would have a conniption would be turning in her grave if she knew you were at it again. I thought you went into AA?" He said putting down the files he was looking at- apparently it was mine.

"Luke I'm 19 I'm legally an adult now, and my mother can eat shit."

"Clary, I know she made some mistakes but, she's still your mother."

"Yeah whatever, can you just get me out of here please?" Luke sighed heavily

"Fine but, this is the last time, if this happens again I'm just going to let your get raped in ass, understand?"

"Yes Luke." I said rolling my eyes we were out of there in another hour thankfully. Luke made sure to inform me that I was going to give him back every penny of what he had to pay- wan that I needed to go see my mother, she's been asking about me. I agreed knowing it was never going to happen. We took separate cabs back to the Institute; Izzy was still made at us for the whole situation. I rode with Jace of course, there was no way Izzy could handle the ride with only him in the car. We got back to the Institute, and Izzy ran to her room and slammed the door, it was nearly three a.m. but, I knew what Luke said would prevent me from sleeping.

"Jace will you play me a song?"

"Clary don't you ever get sick of hearing that song" I stuck of my bottom lip,

"Okay, okay. "He led me up to his room which was unexplainable clean for a guy; I laid on the bed as he walked over to his piano. He wrote this song when he was 13 after my father died. Even then he was always looking out for me. He began on the first few notes, and it wasn't long before I was wrapped in like I never heard the song before. Before I knew it I was asleep and the music was slowly drifting away.

xxxNephlimlover437xxx

I woke up the next morning- well I few hours later nearly on the floor. Jace was the worst bed hog that you could ever imagine; it's like sharing a bed with the hulk! I'm glad I woke up before he did though, because he would use all of the hot water in New York if he got there first. I check my phone on the way to the bathroom and nearly fall over, its 6:00 p.m. we sleep for the whole day, when I get to the bathroom I see that Izzy left a note on the mirror,

_Clary,_

_Since you and Jace don't know how to act in public imp going out without you tonight. Then, I'm going to Simon's so I' 'All be back in the morning with any luck. Kisses!_

xxxNephlimlover437xxx

When I finally got out of the shower Jace still wasn't awake which would explain why I'm only in a bath robe, so I decided to go down stairs and find something to drink- I mean eat, I won't lie I have a small drinking problem, but I can control it when I want to . I flipped on the radio and me and Izzy's favorite song was playing. So as any normal girl would do I began dancing to the beat and singing extremely off key:

_Alright sir_

_Sure I'll have another one it's early_

_Three olives shake it up, I like it dirty (dirty)_

_Tequila for my friend it makes her flirty (flirty)_

_Trust me_

_I'm the instigator of underwear_

_Showing up here and there uh oh (oh no)_

_I'm always on a mission from the get go_

_So what if it's only 1 o'clock in the afternoon_

_It's never too soon to send out all the invitations to the last night (of your life)_

by the time the chorus came around I was rolling around on the floor like a fucking' nut but, I didn't care- as long as Jace didn't see me of course- he would never let me live this down. It took him forever to get over my stripping scene the night I turned eighteen.

_Lordy Lordy Lordy_

_I can't help it, I like to party, it's genetic_

_It's electrifying wind me up and watch me go_

_Where she stops nobody knows_

_A good excuse to be a bad influence on you and you _

_Alright ma'am (ma'am)_

_Calm down I know your son said he was in my house (my house)_

_He was the captain of the football team but I turned him out_

_He wasn't the first and he won't be the last to tone it down_

_This happens all the time_

_I'm a story to tell the alibi_

_They wanna go home I asked them (why)_

_It's daylight (not night)_

_They might need a break from all the real life (get a life)_

_It gets to be too much sometimes_

_It's never too late to send out all the invitations to the last night of (your life)_

_Lordy Lordy Lordy_

_I can't help it, I like to party, it's genetic_

_It's electrifying, wind me up and watch me go_

_Where she stops nobody knows_

_A good excuse to be a bad influence on you_

_I'm off to see the doctor_

_I hope she has a cure_

_I hope she makes me better_

_What does that even mean? We don't know_

_Lordy Lordy Lordy_

_I can't help it, I like to party, it's genetic_

_It's electrifying, wind me up and watch me go_

_Where she stops nobody knows_

_A good excuse to be a bad influence on you_

_Lordy Lordy Lordy_

_I can't help it, I like to party, it's genetic_

_It's electrifying, wind me up and watch me go_

_Where she stops nobody knows_

_A good excuse to be a bad influence on you _

_I'm a good excuse (good excuse)_

_To be a bad influence on you and you and you_

_You're too tired_

_You're not too tired!_

I was extremely out of breath and I'm pretty sure that made up for the whole day of training that I missed.

"Well that was hot." _Dammit._

"Well glad that I could entertain you Jace, when did you decide to get your lazy ass up?"

"About the time you decided you were a good singer, why the hell are you up so early?"

"Jace it's like 6:30 we've been asleep all day, and Izzy went out without us. I think we finally reached the end of our rope with her."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm hungry now feed me women." I raised an eye brow slowly and him my best _'muthafucka have you last yo mind'_ stare, he got the point and said

"Guess I'll be ordering a pizza tonight then."

"You wonna watch a movie?" I asked ace once he was done flirting with the girl taking his order.

"Anything but the notebook, I swear to the angel if I see that movie again I might kill someone." Since he said that I picked his second least favorite movie _P.S. I love you,_

_ "Oh Clary anything but this please!" _

_ "Sorry Jacey but, I'm letting you pick your own movie." He actually picked American Pie: The Naked Mile; little did he know that's my favorite movie. _ P.S. I love you was just as amazing as it was the first billion times I saw it. Jace is the only person that knows that I am the biggest sap that there is. You name it I've probably scene it and cried at the end, that includes Shrek, and The Lion King.

"I don't see why bitches are so emotional about this damn movie; they didn't even end up together in the end. What the literal fuck?" Jace exclaimed almost spilling his drink when the end credits began to roll on the screen.

"We'll if you actually watched the movie instead of playing Temple Run you may have been able to understand what the hell was going on."

"The game was more interesting than that shit; I don't even see why anyone would want to get married."

"I disagree with you on that one too; I do want to get married one day- a long time from this point. But, for now I'd like to be free to fuck who ever I want at some point in my life."

"Oh so, that's why you broke lover boys heart, I didn't know you were such a hoe Clary." He said while nudging me in the side.

"Whatever, I just want to have a relationship with guy were we can fuck, then I can leave and sleep in my own bed. Is that so much to ask?"

"Oh so you want a fuck buddy?" Jace said with a smirk.

"Yeah so what, do you know a guy?"

"Well I do, he happens to be devastatingly good look going, and is free from any and all STD's."

"Really? What's his name?"

"Ask anyone in New York baby, if you're looking for a quick fuck then ditch, I'm your guy."

"Mr. Wayland is you asking to be a friend with benefits?" I said with a sly grin on my face.

"Well, yes I get with benefit of not having my dick fall off, and you of course get to be with all of this,-'he placed my hand on his chest and slowly slid it down '-every night.".

"Are you sure your man enough to handle me?" he stopped his movements

"Ouch you wounded my ego; I'm going to have to whip that smirk off your face Ms. Fray."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm glad you think you can handle it baby, nut... I don't know…"

"What are you pussy?"

Oh you are soo on, no relationship, no cuddling- just sex right?"

"Real men don't cuddle Clary." He said rolling his eyes taking another sip of his drink,

"Whatever, so shake on it?"

He looked down at my hand, then at me, then back at my hand and then he grinned, the kind of grin that scared you a little.

"I'm gonna fuck you up for anyone else who ever wants to sleep with you." He didn't even shake my hand; he just went and put the next movie in

_Fuck Clary, what did you just get yourself into- you know you're still a virgin. _ Was the only thing I could think about while the movie was playing. While I was laughing on the outside inside I was melting, _my first will me nothing to the other person. Nice one Clary._

* * *

_Please Review and read my other story. Oh BTW I'm doing another chapter to Flash Mob! Soon, it may be to the song thrift shop, IDK but, we'll see._

_Nephlimlover437 _


	3. Chapter 3

Heyyo, sorry I haven't been updating but we had exams this week and studying needed to be done since I didn't pay attention during the term. I hope you like…and if you don't…I don't cry about it or some shit. Umm. Oh I finally got a Beta Reader she helped me soo much, I'm happy she took the job! Please Read and Review.

* * *

"I'm gonna fuck you up for anyone else who ever wants to sleep with you." He didn't even shake my hand; he just went and put the next movie in

_Fuck Clary, what did you just get yourself into- you know you're still a virgin._ Was the only thing I could think about while the movie was playing. While I was laughing on the outside inside I was melting, my first will me nothing to the other person. Nice one Clary.

* * *

Chapter Songs:

She will be loved By: Maroon 5- Clary

Flightless Bird, American Mouth; Iron and Wine; Jace and Clary or Bed; J Holiday- I couldn't decide.

* * *

I fell asleep before the end credits even rolled on the screen. Jace must have fallen asleep too because I woke up hanging on for dear life on the edge of the couch. I tried to slide away slowly so that I wouldn't wake him, but our legs were entangled but I dragged him onto the floor right on top of me. Everything would have been hunky-fuckin'-dory if he hadn't have fallen right between my legs. _Damn_ I never knew he weighed so damn much. I was still trying to get out from under him at that point, so I scurried beneath him like a freaking nut case. It wasn't long before I felt something hard press into my inner thigh. A cold chill went down my back, when I heard a small chuckle.

"Clary, are you seducing little, ole' me in my sleep? That's not very fair I thought this was a two person deal."

"Jace you way like a million pounds, get the fuck off of me. _Dammit!_" he propped his self-up on his elbows removing all of his weight off of me.

"You just couldn't be patient could you Clare-bear. You had to go and pulled the tigers tail." Jace whispered huskily in my ear.

"Again I say get the fuck off me. I'm tired as hell and your boner is still poking me. You really should do something about that."

One corner of his mouth pulled up as he ground his pelvis into my core. I had to stifle back a groan. Sebastian was my first boyfriend, and the most physical we ever got was playing rock, paper, scissors over who had to pay the bill when we went out to dinner. Maybe being a complete bitch and is what got me and this position. I felt my left eye twitch a little and I wrapped my legs loosely around his waist. There was a strange feeling building up in my stomach; something I'd never felt before- like I said I'm still pure for all intents and purposes. I felt Jace slide his face into the crook of my neck and he promptly bit the living shit out of me, and.. It. Felt. Incredible.

A normal person would be like- 'did dis butch just bite me?'- But, I'm not normal. One of my hands went into his hair and the other went to rest on the small of his back. I let out a small moan- one so small only someone like Jace would be able to hear. I felt him smile into my neck before picked up the leg that wrapped around his waist, and pulled it tighter against him and picked up his pace slightly. I didn't understand how or why but my hips started to move in sync with his, we were now moving at one fluid tempo.

Then, it happened.

My body started to tremble and my vision went completely black for five seconds. I'm not entirely sure but, I think I scratched the side of Jace's neck. My vision slowly started coming in, the first thing a saw was Jace trying, unsuccessfully, not to laugh.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"Well you bruise easier than I thought,' he pointed to the part of my neck he just assaulted. "That's going to be there for quite a while. And baby I didn't know you were a screamer, but that's hot. I'm surprised I didn't hear you and Sebastian, and other things that go bump in the middle of the night," he laughed. If I had been paying closer attention, I would have noticed his eyes darken a bit when he said 'Sebastian'

"Sebastian and I never did anything, Jace," I said as I touched my neck where a bruise was slowly starting to form.

"Awe you didn't let lover boy hit it?" he said trying to laugh again.

"I haven't let anyone hit it. Get the hell off of me; I gotta go fix this before Izzy gets home."

I saw a shocked look pass by his face before I pushed him off of my chest and scurried to the bathroom. I heard him following me, and I knew I had just opened up a new can of worms.

"What do you mean you 'haven't let anyone hit it.' He said while I pulled out some oil-based concealer. I had seen Izzy do this enough times to know that it was the only thing that was going to work.

"Just what I said, Jace. Try thinking with the head at the top more often, huh?"

"Oh insult my intelligence, is that how you're gonna play now? Why wouldn't you tell me this to before we has this arrangement? You don't think this is something that a guy should know?"

"Why the hell would I tell you something like that, it's not like you told me every girl you fucked? We're not in a fucking relationship. I don't have to tell you anything! Isn't this supposed to be a good thing, with assholes like you?" In my best, but laughable, guy voice, "oh I just tricked this bitch into giving me her virginity. Now I can leave her because, I had no feelings for her in the first place!" We were chest to chest by then. He, of all people, should know and understand what happens when I get riled up.

"That's what you think I'm about? You think I'm some asshole who only wants to take your virginity? You've known me all your life, but you still don't know what the hell I'm really about. That's not something I can just take. I may fuck a lot of women but I have morals on some level. That's something that's has to be given to me Clary!"

"What the hell makes you think I want to give it to you? Jonathon you need to get your head out of your ass! All I asked for was somebody to fuck! I thought you were just the person to come to, seeing as though you fuck anything with a PULSE!"

Jace took a small step back

"If that's what you think of me Clary, then you don't know me at all." Was all he said before turning on his heal and slowly walking out of the Institute. My anger consumed me; I took my rage out on the nearest object, a mirror. Lashing out with a blow that shattered the glass into tiny reflective pieces, leaving my hand bleeding and my mind and heart unsatisfied.

I knew I was wrong, and that I should have told him I was still I virgin, but I never expected him to call me out on my bullshit. I would apologize, and let him out of our arrangement, but right now I just wanted to get shitfaced drunk and go to bed.

I went to the kitchen in frenzy. I got my last bottle of goose and took a long swig. It burned as badly as my first sip had, after my mom went to rehab. After a couple of more, I could barely stand- but I couldn't stop. Drinking was my only left solace. Jace had been a part of that equation, but I fucked that up, like I do everything else.

Holding my bottle close to my chest I dragged myself to my bedroom. I shimmied out of my clothes then tripped on a piano-_ since when did I have a piano?_ _Does it really matter? I couldn't be bothered to ponder it further, I just wanted to get to bed and forget the demons of the day._

* * *

**Jace POV**

I left Clary standing in the bathroom and headed straight for a bar- any bar. She thought I was all about getting laid and going on about my business. And she was, but that didn't mean I wanted to hear it from her. I didn't order much of anything because; I've never been a heavy drinker. I just really needed to clear my head.

Around 3 in the morning, Izzy still wasn't back- big shocker there. I went to see if Clary was in her room, so I could check on her, possibly apologize to her but, she wasn't in her room. There was nothing but empty bottles sitting next to her bed, on her nightstand, next to her closet. _I'm sure Sebastian helped her with most of those bottles_, knowing it wasn't true. But, it was late, and I was tired, and I still had to get up at 5 to work out. So I went to my room, only to be frozen at the door. Clary was laying on top of the covers in nothing but a bra and underwear. She woke up as soon as the door opened and launched her into my arms. The alcohol emanating from her tiny body. She was wasted.

"Jace, I'm sorry okay I know I should have told you. You really don't have to do this if you don't want to." She rambled out. Her eyes were puffy, and she looked so vulnerable.

"No it's really okay but, I can't do this, I'm not a complete douchedick." She smiled a little bit, but it didn't reach her eyes

"Jace, Please?" she reached around and unhooked her bra. YES _**she**_ reached around and unhooked her bra, so I didn't initiate this shit, I just responded.

"Please." something in her she tried again, there was the voice that I couldn't say no to the voice. I didn't answer; I simply placed one hand under her knee, placing it on my hip, and the other hand I placed behind her neck so I could lead her to the bed. She was already down to her underwear- so I was the one holding up the party. She moved to sit on her knees so that she could unbutton my shirt. Well, when I say unbutton I mean rip all but one of the buttons on my shirt. (I know you guys are probably like, _'she's totally wasted this guy is the king of all douchebags' _well your completely right about that.)

"Well someone's, awfully eager tonight." She looked up and smiled at me- the kind of smile that made you shiver slightly,

"I'm not fucking around Jace." **(A/N: yes I know she's a virgin and she is awfully eager for this to be her first time… but she's drunk as hell. And it's way too early in the story to have a 'love scene.' If you catch my drift)** she went down to unbuckle my pants while she stared me square in the eye.

"I still want to do this, but we're going to have to go slow to begin with." Before she could give me an actually chance to respond, she pulled me down so that she was straddling my waist. She started kissing my neck , sliding down and biting my collarbone. That's when my dominant side kicked in and I flipped her over so I was on top.

"Nothing personal baby, but I'm always on top." I finally got a smile out of her as she tried to throw a pillow at my head.

"Looks like I'll have to change that mindset then," she said, but she didn't change our positions, she only pulled me down on top of her. She wrapped her legs back around my waist and ground our cores together again. I started grinding harder until her breath was coming out in short puffs and her eyes were squeezed shut. This was my opportunity, while she was still ready; I removed the rest of our clothes and tossed them casually to the other side of the room.

"This is gonna hurt like a bitch, but it's a compliment on my part." I winked at her as her eyes traveled down lower to my member.

"Alright Jacey lets, do this we do have to get up and train in about 2 hours or so." She said, trying to sound annoyed, but I could hear the smile in her voice.

I slid in carefully, and my head was immediately surrounded by stars. I heard a sharp intake of breath, but when I looked down at her, the only thing I saw was pure bliss. I took it as a green light, and slid in a little further when I reached her barrier.

I stopped really not sure of what to do. I really didn't want to hurt her but, I was already in and there was no turning back now. I knew it would only hurt worse if I tried to take it slow, so I decided to just get it over with.

"You know, I always knew you wanted a piece of the Jacemiester."- _The Jacemiester? Damn dude._

"The Jace- what are you kid-' I use her distraction as an ally so that she wouldn't tense up when the time actually came. She grunted and a single tear escaped her, I stilled all over and waited for her word. It was becoming painful to just sit there, inside her not moving, but finally she nodded her head at me. I took one leg and hoisted it over my shoulder. She moaned my name- and boy was did it sound nice coming out of her mouth. It wasn't long before she was panting harder, and yanking me by my hair, so that I could kiss her. I removed her leg from my shoulder and stretched it out to the side; this allowed me to push all the way in. She gasped loudly and buried her head in my neck. _I got her_. I thought with a satisfied smile, every girl has one position that gets them every time. I could feel she was getting close because, she bit down into my shoulder, hard enough to probably draw blood, I picked up my pace a little- well a lot- and moved her arms above her head. The room was filled with her chants of my name. Finally the moment came, and all my energy was drained and replaced with bliss.

I flipped over and lay next to Clary, who was still trying to catch her breath. You would think it was an awkward silence, since we are best friends and just fucked- but it was the complete opposite.

"Damn Jace, I'm glad you didn't have a height requirement for that thing." Clary said around her crazy laughing.

"I'm just glad I didn't split your small ass in half." I said touching the spot on my shoulder were she bit me.

"And that shit hurt, try not to bite so hard next time will ya! Shesh." I said while shoving her playfully. She stood up of the bed, not bothering to even put her clothes back on,

"Well good night, I'm gonna be sore as hell in the morning." and she left the room. There's was no awkward spooning, or conversation about what just went down- she just... left. _I could get use to this._ Was the last thing I thought before I went to sleep. She really wore me out.

* * *

**The Next Moring Clary POV**

I woke up in the best mood I've been in- even though I was indeed sore- in a long time. Well, after I almost killed myself tripping over bottles _I really should clean this shit up, eh I'd do it later_. I went downstairs to find that Izzy was finally home- _and she was making breakfast. _Jace was already downstairs how he can always be so chipper in the morning, I'll never know. I walked in the kitchen singing- which is something I never do-

"Why the hell are you two so damn chipper this morning?" Izzy said while I was in the fridge getting some OJ (Orange juice for those of us who don't know that that means)

"Me and Clary fucked last night-' Jace said '- Hey Clary let me get with that orange juice."

* * *

**A/N: And I wrote my first lemon! There's going to be plenty of others of course, this story should only be about 15 chapters long at the most. So review…or don't I doesn't matter, and give me some feedback on my other story please! These stories are like my babies and my other one is malnourished! And I gotta give props to my beta' reader, who has the best name I have ever heard in all of my life.**

**-Nephlimlover437 **

**If you ever have any questions PM me, or I think my email is on my profile- which come to think of it may not be such a smart idea. Thanks again to my beta reader. This probably wouldn't be up if it wasn't for her.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, this is going to be pretty short because, it's only a comeback chapter. This going to tell you why clary hates her mom so much, and where Clary and Jace are going after this. There's also going to be a new poll going up, so I would appreciate it if you guys would poll…or vote or whatever. Thanks for all those reviews and follows and favorites during my indiscretion. Okay so here we go. This hasn't been edited, so try not to mention the grammar.**

* * *

**Chapter Songs**

-I wonder- Kellie Pickler lyrics; Clary in the last scene

* * *

Why the hell are you two so damn chipper this morning?" Izzy said while I was in the fridge getting some OJ (Orange juice for those of us who don't know that that means)

"Me and Clary fucked last night-' Jace said '- Hey Clary let me get with that orange juice."

* * *

Izzy sat there with the most unreadable expression,

"What do you mean you two fucked last night, I leave you alone for a weekend and you're already shaking up?- what the hell is wrong with you two? And Clay-' she turns to me '- what in the fuck is your problem; Jace's crabs probably have herpes for the love of God."

I held my hand in the air to stop her from going on any further

"First, I think you know what 'fucked' means, second there is nothing at all wrong with me… now,-'I turned to wink towards Jace'-and third, Jace told me he was clean, and I don't think one STD can actually have another STD, and we are not shacking up, I don't know if you noticed but we all live together."

"So you guys aren't together?" she asked, still a little dumbfounded. Jace took this one for me,

"We're just fucking for the hell of it…is that a problem?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"No…not at all…I think my phone is ringing, I have to go." She mumbled quickly before scurrying out of the kitchen and back up the stairs.

'_Well, she took that well' _I thought to myself. The feeling of my phone vibration against my leg pulled me out of that. I looked at the caller ID; my whole face went completely cold. Jace noticed my change of attitude and looked concerned.

"You okay Clary?" he asked quietly I looked up and slid back into my mask, as I stood up and went over to the fridge.

"Never been better Jace,-' I pulled out the first bottle I saw and headed towards the stairs

'- I think I'm gonna have a nap. See ya later." I left it at that and went to my room.

-Clary climbing the stairs-

I answered my phone once I made it to my room,

"What do you want?" I said harshly into the phone while I tried to pry open a bottle, hopefully so, I could wash away the sorrows of the conversation I'm about to have.

"Hey Clary, how-how you doing sweet heart?" it broke my heart to hear her like this, but it filled me with rage to think of how she got to this point.

"Hello Jocelyn." I heard her sharp intake of breath

"I- I'm gonna be getting out of her soon, and I wanted to know if I could come and see you, I felt like we haven't I haven't seen you in years, I miss you Clary."

"Jocelyn, it's been fifteen years." She was whipping now.

"Clary I'm y-your mother, I want to make up for lost times I really wish I would have been there for you-'

"But you weren't mommy-' my voice was shaky now. It was taking everything in me not to cry

'-you were never there for me, I had to go through this shit pile of a world on my own. You chose drugs, and men and everything over me! Your own daughter, and now you want back in on my life, like im some old jacket that you can put on whenever you see fit? What do you want from me?" I was openly sobbing now, in between my desperate gasp for breaths, I would put the bottle back up to my lips,

"I just want another chance Clary, Luke had told me that you've developed a drinking problem, I don't want you to end up like me. Just let me be there for you."

"Now. NOW! You want to be there for me? You left me when I was seven years old, I had no mother, no one to hold me when I had a bed dream, no one to talk about boys with, and I had to have the period talk with Luke for fucks' sake I couldn't even tell you about my first time. This is the only way I can get the thoughts away from me, to think that my own mother didn't even want me,-'

"Clary you know I want-'

"I'm not fucking finished, you left me, I don't even know if you love me mommy."

"Clary you know you love me, please just let me be there for you, please."

"Maybe I'll come see you, maybe I want. It sucks not knowing when you love ones are coming around, doesn't it?" I hung up before she could reply. By this time I was sobbing uncontrollably- to the point where I started to smash the already emptied bottles that where littered on my floor. Why didn't she want me? I was a screaming mess. When I finally had enough I was curled in the fetal position with my bottle in my hand.

That's how Jace found me. His shoulder dropped and his head lowered slightly.

"Why didn't she want me Jacey, why didn't my mother want me?" I cried out.

* * *

**That was really only a lace holder, in the next chapter, we'll get sort of back on the path of the story line. Please review. Thanks**


	5. Chapter What do you Want

I don't know if it was the countless favorites and follows, while I was gone, or the fact that I'm getting better at this whole 'Life' thing. But, I decided to come back. So tell me what you want to see happen in this story. Should they fall in love? Should there be a big blow out? Should Alec and Simon, finally make an appearance? Tell me what you want and I'll make it happen. Thanks for all your support and I'll try not to let you down again.

-Nephlimlover437


	6. back Ground

I realize that I haven't told you anything about the characters or the setting for real. This is an AU story, and the institute is what they call it, it's really just a place, they bought and they live together. Alec and Magnus are together in this story; they stay at Magnus's place. Magnus is extremely extravagant, and over does everything. Clary's mom is in rehab, for alcoholism, her dad is Luke, and she resents them both. Jace never met his dad, his mom is Celine, and she'll come up later. I think you'll love her. Izzy and Alec don't talk to their parents because their parents don't approve of Alec's relationship, so Izzy stood by her brother and moved out of the house. Jace is pretty spoiled so his mom pays for everything he needs, and he helps out everybody else in the house. Clary works at an art shop; (obviously) I think that's it. If you have any more questions my contact info is down below.

* * *

Follow Me On:

Twitter: Shay_LykeaBoss

Tumblr:silencepeasants. tumblr. com

Email (For Business): nephlimlover31 gmail


	7. Chapter 5

**Well, everybody that reviewed said make them fall in love. Sense I'm a people pleaser, that's what's going to happen, but it's not going to be easy and at some points you'll really hate me. So, here we go. Let's keep in mind that Jace is still going to be a big douchedick, for the next couple of chapters, until he actually falls for her. My Beta Reader is on vacation for like two-weeks, so go easy on me about the grammar Please review I take your feedback into serious consideration, and it helps me alot with the continuation of this story. (Outfits are on profile)**

* * *

_Last Time:_

_That's how Jace found me. His shoulder dropped and his head lowered slightly._

_"Why didn't she want me Jacey, why didn't my mother want me?" I cried out._

* * *

**Chapter Songs: **

**Get it together by India Arie- the first scene with Clary, in the shower**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Jace POV**

All I could do was sit there and watch as she rolled herself into a ball, with a bottle in her hand. Her dependency was drinking now, even though she swears up in down that she doesn't have a problem, she is slowly going down the same road as her mother.

"Clare-Bare?" I said, my voice barely above a whisper so that I wouldn't scare her,

'- Clare-Bare it's going to be okay, you know that it's all going to work out eventually right?"

"Jacey, it never works out for people like me, it-it's not like I don't want to forgive her, so that she can finally be my mother. But, when I think about the fact, that she left me to figure out this shit-hole we call life, on my own…it makes me…makes me want to hate her, for the rest of my life." She takes a second to bring the bottle up to her mouth, and takes a deep swig ' but, when I look in the mirror, all I see is her, her eyes, her hair, her smile and, I just can't hate that." I never knew what to say when she would go down this road, so I assumed my usual position and rubbed her back and wait for her to get it all out.

"Clare- Bare what do you say, I call Magnus, and Simon and we go out somewhere, we don't have to go to Pandemonium again, we can go anywhere you want." I said, trying to add a smile to my voice. Clary lifted her head up slightly and smiled just a little bit.

"Let's go to Vegas Jacey, we haven't been since my eighteenth birthday, and we always have a good time when we go there."

"Clary we always get completely shitfaced, and we never remember what we did the night before." She then leaned over to give me a kiss on the check

"Exactly tha point. I'm going to take a shower." She said before getting up and taking her bottle with her, like it was a safety blanket of some sort. I gave her, her space- knowing she would only go in the bathroom and cry in the shower for an hour. I reached into my pocket still, on the floor of Clary's room, and pulled out my cell phone so I could call Magnus."

"Buddy, the Elf what's your favorite color?" He said with his usual animated voice,

"Black, Magnus. It's always Black."

"Cool, mine is periwinkle purple." _Of course it is. _

"Magnus, you feel like taking a trip to Vegas? It's for Clary?" I had to add, because I know it's the only way that he would even consider it.

"Anything for Clare-Bare. Alec and I will be there in about an hour. Ta ta." He said before hanging up. Jace sat in the floor for a moment gathering his thoughts, for once; he didn't hear muffled cries through the bathroom door.

* * *

**Clary POV**

I looked at myself long and hard in the mirror, then I turned and stared at the bottle that was surgically attached to my hand. _I am going to turn into my mother. _Steam was beginning to fill the room. I poured the remains of the bottle down the drain of the sink _I can't be like her. _ I say in my head as I throw my bottle into the trash and step into the shower. The water was boiling hot, it sent a refreshing burning sensation all across my body. My shower went how they usually go, wash in small circles. Shampoo, condition and repeat. Today would be a good day, today would be a good day, I repeated to myself over and over again as I got ready to leave. When Izzy finally got ready and packed we were set to go. I walked down stairs to see Magnus and Alec waiting next to the door, Magnus was wearing one of his usual flashy get- ups and Alec was in his usual all black, with a beanie. Sense he moved out I noticed that her was really settling into his own skin. He had gotten gauges and spider bites, he really looked happy.

"Hey babe-' Jace said while slapping my behind as he came down the stairs, '- are you all packed?"

"Yeah, I can't wait this is going to be so much fun!" I said happily. Jace winked at me before taking my and Izzy's bag and heading out to whatever extravagant car Magnus decided to get this time, I noticed that Magnus followed him out the door

"Let me help you there Jace." He said. _Magnus never helps with bags. _ I thought to myself.

^*^#*#^*^FWB^*^#*#^*^ FWB^*^#*#^*^ FWB^*^#*#^*^ FWB^*^#*#^*^

"Jace, how is Clary doing?"

Magnus asked as Jace placed the girl's bags in the back of the blood red convertible that Magnus got for the weekend.

"She's getting worse, Mg. Have you been in her room lately? She has bottles everywhere; I'm starting to get a little worried."

"Well we should make sure that nothing happens to mess her up any more emotionally." Magnus said. Jace looked down at his feet and then laughed ironically.

"Jonathon, please tell me this isn't something stupid." Magnus said with his hand on the bridge of his nose.

"Well you see what had happened was, mt and Clary sorta started this friend with benefits thing…and she was a virgin the first time we…uhh signed the agreement, if you catch my drift." Jace didn't have enough time to react before Magnus punched him square in the chest.

"Dammit Jace, can't you keep your dick on a leash?-' Magnus said through gritted teeth, '-I swear if you hurt her, you'll be an involuntary transvestite. You got me." Magnus threatened.

"You're just aching for the opportunity to touch my no-no parts aren't you Maggie?" I teased him, his faced turned extremely red,

"Jace I'm not fu-' before Magnus could finish his threat Izzy came out the door,

"Whoo Vegas lets hit the road!" she screamed before hopping in the back of the car.

"Yes let's go, wouldn't want anyone to get hurt, now would we?" Magnus glared at Jace one more time before grabbing Clary's hand and walking towards the car. Jace had to bite his lip to keep from laughing; this relationship with Clary just got a whole lot more interesting.

* * *

Well there's that chapter. Remember that this is just a big joke to Jace. It's still early. Please Review and do what you guys do best.

* * *

Follow Me On:

Twitter: Shay_LykeaBoss

Tumblr:silencepeasants. tumblr. com

Email (For Business): nephlimlover31 gmail


	8. Chapter 6: Jace's Party

**There's going to be some drugs in this chapter say no to drugs, don't speak to strangers, stop forest fires yadda, yadda, and yadda. OUTFITS ON PROFILE. My Beta's still on vacation, and I have sucky grammar. soooo..yeah.**

* * *

_Cruise: Nelly and Georgia Florida Line (the car ride)_

_Our Time Now- Plain White T's (the car ride)_

_Cheers: Rihanna_

_Body Language: Jessie McCartney, T-Pain: You'll know when_

_ Clary and Raphael: Sense fanfiction wants to be dumb. if you really want to hear the music for this scene its the first link, on my profile_

* * *

**Please review I take your feedback into serious consideration, and it helps me alot with the continuation of this story.**

* * *

_Last Time:_

_"Whoo Vegas lets hit the road!" she screamed before hopping in the back of the car._

_"Yes let's go, wouldn't want anyone to get hurt, now would we?" Magnus glared at Jace one more time before grabbing Clary's hand and walking towards the car. Jace had to bite his lip to keep from laughing; this relationship with Clary just got a whole lot more interesting._

* * *

**Clary POV**

I always think that the car ride is one of the best things about any vacation I take with these guys. I found a group of people that sure know how to party. Alec took the first driving shift, since he doesn't really talk anyway. I sat in the back in between Izzy and Jace, while Magnus sat up in the front, holding Alec's hand. Back in the back, Izzy was ranting about how much fun we were going to have, and all the shops we need to visit, while Jace was rubbing his hand up and down my thigh talking about some kind of party we have to go to, while Magnus was talking about going to a rave hosted by this guy named Valentine. Eventually Alec pulled over, mumbling something about needing gas, everybody hopped out of the car to go to the bathroom, or get drinks, while me and Jace stayed in. once the last door slammed he let out a deep breath,

"I've been waiting for them to leave for, forever." He leaned his face into my neck and whispered,

"Do you have any idea what I want to do to you right now?" he kissed a trail down her neck and waited for a response, she shivered slightly and turned to look at him."

"You're a real asshole, you know that?" she said before kissing him fully on the mouth, and climbing over into his lap. Jace put his hands firmly on her hips and pushed her down, just where he needed her to be, Clary broke off giggling,

"Nice hardware Ace." She spoke into his neck before, sinking her teeth into his skin.

"UGGHHH, guys this is my favorite one!" I heard Magnus whine; I quickly jumped off of Jace, and looked over to Magnus.

"Umm it's not what it looks like?" I try out, hoping that for once he will just leave it alone.

"Don't worry dick for brains back there already told me what's going on. Just don't have it 'going on' in my goddamn car, got it?"

"Okay, Maggie." I said in a patronizing tone, he looked back and gave me the evilest glare that he could muster, but I could see the laughter behind his eyes. Once Izzy got back in the car with various items everywhere from skittles to Ramen Noodles.

'Izzy why in the hell do you have so much crap, you don't even eat that damn much." Jace asked as we got back on the interstate.

"Last, time we came to Vegas, you got so high that you started eating a pillow, your stomach wasn't right for at least two weeks. No one wants to go through that again." Izzy sighed out. Jace clutched his stomach in remembrance of the not so fond memory. Alec just turned on the radio when Izzy handed me a Hard Mike's Lemonade.

_Baby you a song__  
__you make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise_

I and Izzy both start screaming and throwing our hands in the air. I stood up in the back of the car and put both my hands up in the air, one had my drink, and the other had my middle finger raised up.

"I'm getting completely shit faced tonight!" I screamed at the tip of my lungs, everybody else that even remotely heard me, screamed different cheers and agreements.

_I got my windows down, and the radio up, get your radio up__  
__I got my windows down, and the radio up, get your radio up_

I love Izzy because when I'm doing something extremely stupid and dangerous in a buzzed state of mind, I know that she'll always be next to me doing the same.

"This right here is my favorite bitch on this planet!" Izzy screamed while she wrapped one arm around my neck and pulled me in close.

"Whoo take you top off!" one random guy screamed, from the car next to us."

"Okay!" I put my hands at the hem of mt crop top and began to slowly pull up, the guys got this big grin on his face, and then it fell when I decided to flip him off instead.

"Get a life fuck face!" we zoomed passed the car and kept on going.

"Isabelle, Clary your asses back in the car before you get me a ticket!" Alec screamed above all the noise that we were keeping up. Izzy and I smiled slightly and slid back down in our seats, placing our seat belts on.

"Good to have you back baby girl." Jace said into my neck.

"You're just mad you weren't on our level Jace." Izzy said with a fake sneer.

"That's because, I don't have eight inch heels, or maybe it's the fact that I don't want to have to get down so low, next to you."

"Urgh, whatever Jace." Izzy said, rolling her eyes and opening another bottle of Lemonade. That's about the time when we saw, the Welcome to Vegas sign, I tried to get my seat belt of so I could scream again, but Jace clicked it right back into place.

"Oh no, you don't. If you use all your energy know, you won't be prepared for what I have in store for you later on tonight."

"I'll be so wasted I probably won't be able to tell you from Isabelle, tonight." I said, just so that I could burst his egotistical bubble. He smirked down at me before turning to face the front. He didn't say anything else after that. _Aww I think a hurt the bawbies feelings. _ I said to myself. When we made it to the hotel, knowing Magnus, we got the pent house suite. Me and Izzy both pack like we'll never return home again, Izzy had 5 bags, and I had 6. I needed an extra one for my suspenders Izzy and I didn't have to touch one bag. _That really must mean something._ My subconscious told me, I told it to shut the fuck up.

"Okay ladies and gents! Jace's party is up first, so unless you have some new found illness. Get slutted up and get down to the car in thirty minutes."

"Magnus that's not enough time for me to get slutted up and you know it!" Izzy yelled as Magnus turned to exit the room.

"Well make it enough; we leave in-' he looks down at his sparkly watch '-28 minutes"

^*^#*#FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB

**Clary POV**

Clary do you know anything about this party were going to? I really don't know what to wear." Izzy whined and poked out her bottom lip.

"You really should wear those new leather shorts that you got a couple of days ago. And didn't you get a new ring Thursday?" I watched as she considered what I my layout.

"Well, okay then, if you say so. Why don't you wear those cute red pants you just got?"

"Yeah Izzy I'll do just that." I smiled at her before, looking through my suite case and putting my outfit together.

Once Izzy was on a roll, she had her whole out fit together, I settled on my thigh high boot and belt set, and a cute tank top with a skull on the front. Izzy decided on her shorts, a black bandeau and a pair of red booties with black skulls on them. Her belly button ring had to be the cutest part of the whole outfit.

"Well I'm slutted up as much as I can get, how about you Clary?" she gave my choice of clothing a once over.

"'m not a slut, I prefer high class skank.' I say with a small grin. Skank."

"Well come on skank, let's not keep the guys waiting any longer." We go down the stairs hand in hand; just like we do any other time the group goes out for the night. Alec already at the door waiting for everybody else, he is in his usual all black, but this time he jazzed it up with a red beanie. Jace is standing next to him wearing dark washed straight leg jeans, and an Asking Alexandria shirt. Our love for Danny Worsnop is the something else that connects me, Izzy and Jace in a complicated love triangle. Magnus was the last to arrive,

"Oh Magnus, you had 30 seconds to spare, so tell me, are we slutted up enough for you?" Izzy said with a big grin on her face, she was obviously proud of the ensemble that she picked out.

"If you were on a corner, I'd definitely pay someone to come and pick you up. Now let's go" Jace said before Magnus could respond or make Izzy go change her whole outfit. When Jace picks the parties I always start off nervous, because you never know what you're going to get while dealing with him. I gave the hotel room, one last look. I get the feeling this may be the last time see it.

^*^#*#FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB

The outside of the party seriously looked like the place from The Collection, but you know Yolo. _Don't take that seriously. _

"You guys know the drill-' Magnus started his usual list of safety guidelines. '- keep your phones on vibrate so, we can call each other, and Clary, please let's try not to have another Mexico City incident." I bit back a smile, when people are literally pouring skittle flavored vodka down your throat, one thing leads to another- then you end up in a Mexican prison for two weeks. We decided that walking would be better, because last time Magnus lost his red Audi r8, and he got pretty pissed off. I grabbed Izzy, Magnus took Alec and Jace went in solo as usual. I went straight to the bar, since it's a house party, you can have pretty much anything you want. I took a bottle of strawberry flavored vodka and head for the dance floor. With Izzy hooked securely to my left arm.

_Nappy Boy pretty Boy collaboration that thing you got behind you is amazing_

This was one of me and Izzy's favorite party songs

_Parlez vous francais?  
Konichiwa  
Come and move in my way  
Hey, little chica from Guadeloupe  
That thing you got behind you is amazing_

Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French  
But the way that body's talkin' definitely makes sense  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
The way she moves around  
When she grinds to the beat  
Breaking it down articulately  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
It's her, her body, her body, her body

That make me want to say hey... ('Ey!)

At this point, even though it's the first chorus, I'm completely in party mode; I turned to my right to see that Izzy was dancing with a cute dark haired fellow. I got her attention and told her that I was going off to find something interesting to do. I walked up the stairs to the second part of the house. In the midst of walking up the stairs, I felt a strong hand snake around my waist and pull me up their chest. It was small but, very muscular, whoever it was made me feel warm all over- but that could easily be all the alcohol in my system. I felt his breath on my neck,

"Hey Mamí, what's brining you to this part of the party." His cool breath in my ear and his sexy accent swirly around in my head, almost made me lose balance. Out of the corner of my eye I see the Jace on the floor with sitting on the couch with a busty blond sitting in his lap. Even from this far can tell he's smirking at me.

"I just wanted to see what the rest of the party had to offer, is that alright with you?" I worm around so that I'm staring his in the eye, - thank god for these boots.

"Baby, if you're okay with it, so am I- _Raphael Santiago." He says as he kisses the middle knuckle of my hand. _

_ "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Santiago, is there anything fun to do around here?" I asked in my flirty voice, I bite my bottom lip and stare up at him through my lashes. _

_ "Baby, I can show you a world you've never seen before." He interlaced my hand in his and led me up the stairs. _

_ "Are you asking me or telling me to go with you." I say as I follow him up the stairs. "You can leave whenever you want baby girl, but you won't want to." I knew he was trouble, but I put my hand back in his and followed him up the stairs anyway. The part he took me to was completely different from the one down stairs. It was almost completely dark up here, except for a few flashing lights. In a corner I could see a black haired girl, snorting coke off another girl's chest. __What did I get myself into this time?__ I pushed that thought aside and followed him to the very back. _

_ "Guys this is Red, Red these are the guys. Since we're probably only going to meet once, I want to make it the night memorable." I get the feeling this is something I'll never forget. One of the last things I remember is him pulling me close so he could whisper in my ear._

_ "You trust me _Mamí?" I responed honestly

"No, no baby I don't." I feel him laugh slightly before saying

"Good, what do you say we make this a little more…Interesting?" he opens his hand and there are two small capsules, of LSD. I've never done it before, but I go to a lot of parties. The little demon on my shoulder yelled at me to take it, I waited for my angel to build a case against it, but she never said anything. I took the capsule and swallowed it with a swig of vodka. He took my bottle and did the same, pulling me close to his chest. I was disappointed to find that nothing at all happened, but I didn't want to say anything. Then everything happened all at once. The room started to glow, and it was if everything went in slow motion. My thoughts clouded and my vision blurred slightly. I was in no control of my actions. All I saw was bright flashing lights, I felt myself moving to the beat of some song, and I also felt myself peeling my shirt from my sweaty body. My vision was still clear enough to see wear I was going.

"Baby I need another bottle." I whispered I Raphael. He nodded slightly and kissed me fully on the mouth. With everything still going in slow motion, it was quite difficult to get to the door, but I managed. When I got to the stairs I decided it was smart to climb over the rail and slide down. It was fun, till that whole gravity thing got to me, and I was staring up at the ceiling from the floor.

"Clary? Cllaaryy." the voice sounded like it was being muffled. The person helped me to my feet. The person had pretty blond hair and strong hands.

"Hey baby, you wonna keep me and my new friends some company?" at least that's what I was trying to say, I think it came out as

"_hey ba, wan keep friends?" _ The person looked very confused, and then he started yelling something. That's when a sparkly guy came over.

"You're sparkly, I like sparkles" I was now aware of the fact that I was dragging my words. Just when sparkle guy began speaking, I heard a low whistle. I looked in the direction of the noise, it was only Raphael, his shirt was completely unbuttoned and he had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. I smiled and pulled out of sparkly guy's hand and went to him.

"Hey Mamí, I was starting to get a little worried. Who are your friends?" He looked to them with the same smile that got me to leave with him.

"Oh, OH! These are my new friends, angel boy and sparkly guy. They had helped me up when I feel." Sebastian grabbed my hand and started to lead me to get my bottle that I came down here for.

"Thanks guys." That's when I heard the loud talking, I had to close my ears and squeeze my eyes really tight, so that my head would explode. Raphael looked right at me, I didn't her what he said but I nodded anyway, he smiled and led me away from my two new friends. The golden one looked mad while the sparkly gut looed annoyed. We back upstairs instead of getting my bottle, but that's okay.

* * *

**N**ow I was back to where I started, the music was bumping, and some nice lady gave me another bottle. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my friends! The golden one still looked angry when he walked over and pushed Raphael off of me. _That wasn't very nice. _I pouted before going to check on him. I tried with all my might, but I could not string together a coherent amount of words. So instead I helped Raphael up and kissed the golden ones hand. I found one of the small capsules and gave it to my new friends. _I think that's what you're supposed to do when you meet new friends._ I leaned over and kissed the blonde one, forcing my tongue into his mouth. I pushed him down on a couch and straddled his lap, I felt Raphael stroking my hair out of my face, and I opened my eyes and made eye contact with him.

That's the last this I remember.

^*^#*#FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB

I frowned when I felt the bright sun on my face, I was in the hotel room again, I could tell by the color of the sheets. I tried to roll to my left and right, hut I was blocked by two bodies. Two _male _bodies. One I could tell was Jace, but the other was a mystery. Jace was in his boxers, while mystery guy only had on a shirt. I myself only had my black boots on. _How'd I get my pants off without taking off my shoes? _ I slammed my head back down on the bed. _What happened last night?_

* * *

Well, I hope that's enough. Chapter six is going to be split into either two or three parts. Because I'm such a bitch I decided to make Raphael a love interest in the story. *hides under a table* please review because, your feedback helps me, continue this story.

* * *

DON'T' FORGET TO REVIEW AND THAT OUTFITS ARE ON MY PROFILE!

* * *

Follow Me On:

Twitter: Shay_LykeaBoss

Tumblr:silencepeasants. tumblr. com

Email (For Business): nephlimlover31 gmail


	9. Chapter 6 pt 2- Shopping and Raving

**One person asked me not to let Raphael and Clary have sex. Since they said please, it's not going to happen. This is still a Clary and Jace friends with benefits story, but it still early and they haven't grown feelings for each other yet. But, this won't be the last time you see him. Okay so this is part two of chapter six, the gang is going to a Rave, so of course there's going to be lemonade (because I can't write a proper lemon). Ps: I'M BRING BACK TWO STORIES THAT I ORIGINALLY DELETED….Anybody else thinks it's about time for a fight? SORRY ABOUT THE GRAMMAR ON THIS CHAPTER TOO, BUT I'M NOT BOTHERING MY BETA WHILE SHE'S ON VACATION.**

* * *

**So please review your feedback helps me with other chapters**

* * *

_Follow Me On:_

_Twitter: Shay_LykeaBoss_

_Tumblr: silencepeasants. Tumblr. Com_

_Email (For Business): nephlimlover31 gmail_

* * *

_Last Time:_

I myself only had my black boots on. _How'd I get my pants off without taking off my shoes?_ I slammed my head back down on the bed. _What happened last night?_

* * *

**Chapter Songs**

Bugatti: Ace Hood, Future, Rick Ross: going into the Rave

What the Hell: Avril Levine: Clary and Izzy getting ready

* * *

**Clary POV**

I groaned, my bladder felt like it was being stabbed, but being rammed between two huge guys, made it extremely difficult. I had no idea who the guy next to me was so, I decided to wake up Jace. I smacked him in the back of the head, and heard him groan.

"Jace I have to pee." I whined out when he didn't move.

"Mmmm, I'm sleeping." He said simply. I wouldn't take that as an answer, I snatched his head up by his hair-_ I t was the only place I could really reach._

"Jonathon, I swear to goof it you don't move I'm going to rip off your favorite appendage." I slammed his head back down to the bed. I groaned obnoxiously but moved anyway.

"I don't know where I would be without my arm Clary." Jace mumbled his eyes still closed.

"Yeah, you wouldn't be able to jerk off." I said pushing past him to the bathroom. When I sat down I felt a stinging pain in my stomach, I figured I was still slightly hung-over. I finished up and went to go wash my hands, I looked in the mirror and I almost passed out _again._ At the top of both my ears where to needles, and there was blood streaming down the sides. I stomped in the room, and kicked Jace hard enough to effectively knock him out of bed.

"Ow! Clary what the hell!" Jace groaned up, he was still pretty messed up and he didn't feel like dealing with Clary moody temper.

"Who in the fuck, decided it was a smart idea to pierce my ears!" Clary stomped her foot like she was three years old. That's when Magnus decided that it was time to make an appearance, his hair was disheveled and he looked like he got ran over by a truck in all honesty.

"Oh goody, ever bodies awake." His voice dripped with sarcasm, Alec was right behind him as usual, he handed Magnus a cup of coffee and sat and sat down to drink his own cup, he looked no better than Magnus, but they were the only couple on the trip, so it was obvious why they looked like shit.

"What the hell happened last night?" Izzy mumbled as she came in the room, her hair was a haystack, and she was rubbing the side of her face.

"One of you assholes pierced my ear!" I screamed, I immediately regretted it because, my head exploded .

"Does anybody remember what we did last night…and who's the sweaty dude, taking up my bed?"

"Okay if everybody would stop talking so loud, then I will tell you what happened." Magnus said that made everyone stop.

"How do you know what happened last night?" Izzy asked, skeptical.

"Unlike the rest of you assholes, I don't Have to get completely shit faced, to have a good time. I was high enough on Alec." Gross. Everyone conscious in the room said. Jace walked over and woke up the mystery man, that we shared a bed with.

Wake up sleeping beauty." The man groaned and got to his feet, he was extremely good looking.

"Hey, Mamí." He looked at me with all the recognition in the world, it really sucked that I couldn't remember him for the life of me. I looked away quickly; maybe Magnus's story would explain all of the gaps in memory.

"Anyway, here is when everything really went downhill."

"So, I was over in the corner with Alec and he was doing this amazing thing with his tongue, which he had never really done before so I was all

"Where did you learned to do that?" and then he said "Well-'

"Magnus please!" Alec said before any of us, could know the secrets of his tongue.

"What?" Magnus was apparently unaware of how embarrassed Alec really was, but he caught on.

"Well, anyway. Alec and I were busy when I heard Jace screaming my name frantically, like a giant asshole." Jace opened his mouth but didn't say anything.

"So I ran over to where he was to see, that Clary was off her shit in his arms, she was fucked up out of her mind." I didn't comment because I knew whatever Magnus was saying was probably true, he's not one to lie. That's why I try not to ask his opinion for anything.

"Clary was giggling and she kept saying muttering something about sparkly guy and angel boy, and that when our cute Latin friend decided to make an entrance. After he thanked us, for helping Clary, Jace lost his shit, and started screaming. That's, when wh-..Uh… dude what the hell is your name?" everybody turned towards the stranger waiting for an answer,

"Raphael." He mumbled out, he was once again face down in the bed.

'-That's when Raphael, looked at Clary and asked her if he wanted to hang out with him or us, she had this glazed over look in her eyes, and she just nodded, I doubt she even knew what she was agreeing to. He grabbed her hand and went right back upstairs. Jace was all pissed off because; he's a hothead-'

"Hey!" Jace screamed, but Magnus continued on like he didn't hear a thing.

'-I was aggravated because, I lost Alec and I hate losing him when we go to places like this. So of course Jace ran upstairs to be all night and shining armor, and I followed, because I had no idea what was up there and I didn't want Jacey to get hurt. We barged into what looked like a giant orgy; it wasn't that hard to find Clary because she was the only one with bright ass red hair. Clary was dancing like she was waiting for the pole to come down and uh…Raphael was grinding up behind her, so Jace flipped his shit and knocked him away. He muttered something about, rape and went in like her was a fucking torpedo or some shit. He knocked her bottle to the ground, and started going all bat shit, while Clary sat back and pouted, after a while she found a way to break them up. She helped Raphael off the ground and gave Jace the kiss of good hope or some shit, like that. She tried to give Jace and me whatever she was fucked up on, but neither of us took it. That's when things got just extremely fucked up, Clary straddled Jace and tried to touch his stomach acid with her tongue, while creepy Latin Sex God, over there, stroked her hair, smoked a cigarette and watched."

"Oh, God!"Clary cried. "Did, I have an orgy with sixty different people I don't even know? Oh, I'm going to have a small little olive skinned baby, who's going to come out, and call me mama!"

"Will someone occupy her mouth please,-' Jace raised his hand slightly in the air,

"Well-'

'-Jace if you say it I'm going to make you an involuntary transvestite." Jace closed his mouth but, keep the stupid grin on his face.

"Can I please finish? I want to go shopping, before we go to the rave.-' everybody nodded in agreement. Magnus rolled his eyes and finished the story off,

"So, Jace was really getting into whatever Clary was doing to her, and he started to take off his own shirt, before they could get any further I snatched the two love birds apart and dragged them outside. It was hell trying to get the lot of you back the this damn hotel, and halfway through I completely forgot about Isabelle and Alec, so I had to swerve back around to get them. Isabelle was tonguing this blond chick with huge fake implants, and Alec was standing all alone, like a wittle psycho." Magnus reached over to pinch Alec's cheeks, instead of pushing him away; Alec nuzzled into his hand and blushed a bit.

"Okay, finally we're coming to the end. Once I got you all together, we almost got kicked out of the hotel lobby for making so much damn noise, but Jace tried to use his charm- but too bad the manager was a guy though- I think having a half-naked Clary in a belligerently drunk state had a lot to do with why we're still here. We came in the hotel, and Izzy fell asleep on the kitchen counter, while Alec and I went back to our room to finish what we started, and the Clary, Raphael and Jace came in here. That's the end of my memory train; I wasn't in here to see what you freaks did."

Jace raised his hand up "I remember what, happened from there I think."

"Well are you going to tell us, or just sit there like a fucking asshole!" when Izzy was hung-over she was a bitch, come to think of it, Izzy was always a bitch, Jace put his hands up in mock surrender

"Damn, girl okay! So me and Clary came in the room, and for some strange reason, she kept pulling Raphael along with her. Clary went over to the bed, and beckoned me to come forward. Raphael sat and watched the entire time; I won't bother you with the details, but let's just say that if Clary ever wants to be in the rodeo, she wouldn't be bad at it."

"Suck my dick Jace." I mumbled out with almost no enthusiasm, it was till early, and I was still hung-over.

"I guess I could always return the favor baby." Jace said making his way, over to me.

"Jace if you don't leave me alone I'm going to go smooth off on you, I swear to Allah." I said before storming out of the room and into the bathroom. I hated not remembering things; this is one of two downfalls to getting shit faced, almost every weekend. The other of course being the fact that I am easily affected by addiction. I read the Twilight Series so much; I almost drove myself and everybody that lived with me completely insane. That was when my room was, covered with posters; no it's filled with bottles. Don't get me wrong, I know I have a fucking problem, but once you descend down the escalator to fuck'd up world, it's all expenses paid, and you can't fucking leave. I was sitting on the toilet with my head in my hands, trying to find anything to do. A little while ago, I would be barfing up everything but my appendix, but I'm past the point now. That's when I heard Izzy's obnoxious banging on the door.

"Come on loser, we're going shopping!" she screamed through the door.

"Okay Izzy!" I didn't waste a lot of time, I just jumped into the shower, that's always one way to clear my head and get me ready for whatever torture Izzy was about to put mt through. Don't get me wrong, I love shopping and cloths- but shopping with Izzy is cruel punishment even for Hitler himself. I think my favorite part of the shower is, the privacy, it gives me enough time to think. That's the reason I take such long showers. I sat in the shower with my forehead pressed against the glass door, for at least 45 minutes. When I closed my eyes, I saw bits and pieces of everything of what happened last night. I remember, meeting Raphael, meeting him made me feel differently, and then I had ever felt with anyone. Yeah we were drunk, but when our hands touched I felt a different feeling, something I can't explain. I saw myself in Jace's lap. I felt his lips on mine, and his hand rubbing up and down my back. I'm not sure, but I think I slapped him, or I slapped _someone. _ I get awfully rough when I'm wasted. After a while standing in the ice cold water was just a little bit too much to bear, I shut off the water and reached out for a towel- but there was nothing there. _Oh this day just gets better and better. _I opened the door a small crack just to see if anyone was in the room, luckily it was empty. I scurried out of the room and aimed for behind the bed, but that's when I heard the sexy accent that made my knees weak.

"Hey Mamí, you know I don't recall you ever telling me your name last night." I'm not an overly scary person, so it didn't surprise me when he came in the room.

"You're right about that one baby." I walked over to my suitcase and pulled out my extra towel, that I always pack, I didn't want another repeat of what happened in New Orleans. I wrapped the towel around myself and thought about what the hell, I was going to wear that comfy enough to go shopping with Izzy. I pulled out a pair of blue stone wash jeans, a red plaid shirt and some black wedge booties.

"So, are you going to step out or what?" I asked, already knowing the answer. As if to prove a point he sat down, and propped his feet up. I rolled my eyes and turned so that my front was facing away from him. I slid my underwear with my towel still wrapped around my waist.

"Clarissa." I dropped my towel, and turned around to face him, with my hand on my hips.

"My name is Clarissa, and you are Raphael I presume?" when I turned around I noticed that his eyes never left mine, his eyes were extremely dark, almost black- with a smoky kinda finish. They were…intriguing.

"You presume correctly." His stare had a slight hold on me, they were probably the second most beautiful I had ever seen, he follows Jace of course; it's not everyday you see a boy with golden eyes. Once I was able to snap myself away from his stare, I remembered that I was only half dressed. I ghostly smiled traced his lips. I slid my bra on and hooked it up quickly. I put the rest of my clothes on while he watched with curiosity. I finished the last button and rolled up the sleeves on my shirt, I grabbed my sneakers and walked over to wear he was sitting.

"So, how long are you staying?" I asked while running a brush through my hair, on a good day I would I would actually _do _my hair, but today I decided to just let it flow.

"eh, I'm more of a live with the times kinda guy, know what I mean?" that answer wasn't worthy of a verbal response, so I just smiled slightly and nodded.

"So, you and bleach blond Barbie, you guys a thing?" I snorted,

"You don't beat around the bush do you baby? no, we're not dating, we're just screwing around for the hell of it….and don't let Jace hear you saying that, he's all natural."

"and don't forget it." Jace said, heading straight to the bathroom, not even looking in our direction. I bit my lip, to keep back a chuckle,

"Now, you've gone and upset him,-' I whispered, '-you gotta learn to play nice." I smiled slightly. He took his feet off of the table ane leaned in and cocked his head to the side, staring at me intently.

"So, why the 'screwing around for the hell of it' thing, you're a beautiful young women, what? You have no takers?' I regarded him for a second, I had to break eye contact with him, and so I went to slip on my sneakers,

"My ex-boyfriend Sebastian, we we're together for a long while, but he got a little too serious for me, I'm young, I'm kinda cute…I just want to mess around for a while…you know?" I really just wanted to get the pressure off me for a minute. He didn't answer…he actually didn't even move, we sat there staring at each other for what felt like hours.

"Hey, Clary are you re-' Izzy stopped in the middle of her sentenced, I blinked a couple of times, trying to shake his gaze out of my mind, after I regained my composure, I could properly form a sentence.

"Yeah Izz, I'll be right out."

"I'll be heading out with you guys, I have to get going as well." I stood up, and almost fell over…_my knees were weak? _ I don't understand I'm not usually charmed easily. Raphael caught me before I tumbled over the table.

"Be more careful Mamí." Was the only thing he said before, sitting me upright on my feet again. Izz was standing outside the room waiting for, us to come out.

"Okay Iz, let's go." She looked from me to Raphael, then back to me again.

"Well it was nice meeting you Raphael, maybe out paths will cross again someday." She put on her award winning Izzy smile and shook his hand. We walked to the elevator, in an awkward type of silence, but it gave me some time to be in my own head for a few minutes. I was tired of it being so silent so I thought of anything I could to set Izzy off into a fashion tirade.

"Izzy, I completely love your shoes. How much were they?' her face completely lit up.

"Oh my God, they are Christian Louboutin ,Ettora I got them last week when I went to _Kaelie's pool party, you know for a pair of red bottoms they were only _$1,195, I almost had a conniption when I saw the price. They're extremely cheap actually…'

"I would love a pair of those, ohh my gosh…' I just added a bit of fuel to the fire,

"oh, you know what you need to get?...-' that's about the time that I stop listening to her, and that was also the time the elevator open.

"Well Mamí, I guess this is about the time that we, go our separate ways." Raphael, took my hand into his and brought it up to his lips, once again he kissed my middle knuckle.

"I guess so." I whispered. With that, he walked off in the other direction. That's when I noticed that he slipped a card into my hand, in neat print, was his name and his cell number, on the back the card read

_**Call me when you want something more.**_

I turned on my heel and went over to wear Izzy was waiting for the car.

"So what's up with you and long, tan and handsome?" Izzy tried to sound nonchalant, but I can see right through her bullshit.

"We're just friends Isabelle, don't start this we meet at a party for Christ Sake."

"Clary, all I'm saying is, you have emotions, and Jace doesn't. I don't want you to get hurt." I know she always looks out for my best interest, but sometimes I just wanted to put a pillow over her face and sit on it.

"I won't get hurt Iz, but thanks for, thanks for being there,-' I looked over at her and smiled, I decided against telling her about Raphael giving me his number because, I frankly didn't know whether or not I was ever going to use it. I slid it into my back pocket and drove in a pretty comfortable silence. When we finally got to the first shop, I had to take a deep breath, we would be here all day if it weren't for Magnus's party, I honestly think we would never leave. I followed her through the shops, we laughed and we talked and we really hung-out like we use to. After, a while I had to stop for a breather, sure I was physically fit, but there was no way I hell I could go at it as long as she did. We stopped at a nearby lemonade stand so we could get prepared to get ready for the Rave. I've been to one other rave in my life and it looked like a piñata, full of glitter exploded in the room and the only thing they played was Ke$ha all fucking night. In mid slurp I caught Izzy staring at me skeptically, I gave her the 'what the hell is your deal look'

"So, when were you going to tell me that Raphael gave you his number?" she asked cocking her head to the side. _Shit._ If she really wanted to, she could be a detective.

"What are you talking about?" I tried,

"Don't insult my intelligence Clarissa." People actually rarely use my first name, unless I've upset them in some kind of way.

"Izzy, I may not even use the number, I told him, that I don't want anything real right now. I just want to screw around, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing is wrong with that Clarissa…nothing at all." She didn't say anything else about it for the rest of the trip, so it was my hope that she could have possibly let it go. We racked up a lot of junk, I got a bunch different hats, and seven different leather jackets, and I know seven is a lot but, they were all in different colors and I just couldn't decide. Izzy, doesn't know this but, I also got a cute little nightie, if she saw it she would think it's about Jace. He is really the last person in the world that I would need to impress. Izzy and I also got the greatest stiff for the party tonight, I even made Izzy get us neon colored wigs, I mean how many times do you have the opportunity to go to a rave in Vegas of all places. We got back to the hotel and everything was pretty much how we left it. Magnus and Alec were still in there room, and Jace was, on the couch with his leg thrown over the back of it.

"Jace you're not at home, don't sit on the couch like an asshole." Izzy wasn't even three steps in the room and she was already snapping on Jace. Of course Jace paid her absolutely no attention, and continued on doing whatever bullshit he was doing before we came in.

"Do you know what time the rave s Jace?' I asked, hoping for once that he would, just give a straight answer.

"Why don't you ask these nuts?" he said uninterested. I decided to close my eyes and count to 10. 1…2…3,- then I realized that counting to 10 has never helped me in anyway before. I jumped over the side of the couch, one leg, hit him between the legs, and the other one was pressed firmly on his chest.

"What time does the fucking party start?" I don't understand why Jace does this, he knows about my temper. But he thinks this is a game.

"These, nuts," Jace wheezed out through what sounded like a cross between a laugh and a grunt. I smacked him upside the head,

"The party!" I screamed, I put more pressure, on his chest. He made a big show of zipping his mouth, and throwing away the key. _Ohh so he wants to play it that way._ I arranged my legs so that I was straddling his waist. That cocky look was no longer on his face, his hands were now on my hips. I brought my lips down to the hollow of his throat, and began placed a small open mouthed kiss at the base of throat. I trailed up slowly and placed another small peck at the corner of his mouth. I felt his lips fall into his signature smirk,

"Clary are you're trying to seduce me, just to get the time of a party?" this time I placed, the kiss on his lips. I crawled off of his lap and walked over to the bedroom, I didn't look back to see if he followed, me; from what I felt, I knew he would follow. I went to the bathroom, and started up the shower, like I said, I didn't look for him, because I knew he'd be behind me. I stepped into the shower, with Jace in tow. Jace wrapped his arms around my waist, I felt his lips at my ear.

"The party starts at 10:30." I turned around, and Jace lifted me up onto his waist,

"Now was that so hard?" I whispered into his chest.

^*^#*#FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*#

"Seriously babe, are you sure your heads okay, I think you fell pretty hard." Jace said, with humor in his voice, he obviously wasn't bothered by the fact that he knocked me out of the shower backwards, so I fell on my backside.

"Jace, I'll be fine doing worry about it." I said wrapping my hair in one towel and my body in a different one.

"I need you to leave, Izzy gonna be in here soon to help me, get ready." I said throwing him a towel to wrap around his waist.

"Are you kicking me out of your room Clarissa?" Jace asked in mock horror.

"Yes, I'd give you two hundred dollars, but I don't think you were that good this time."

"Ohh, are you trying to wound my ego Clarissa, that's not very nice" he tsk'd, at this point I had to begin pushing him out of the room.

"Yeah, neither was you knocking me out of the shower, goodbye Jonathan." I said slamming the door in his face. I barely got three feet away from the door when, Jace knocked on it again.

"Jace, I swear to-' but this time it was Izzy, '-Oh Izzy it's you."

"'Oh, it's Izzy.' She mocked as she came in the room, with all the bags we bought just for the rave.

"You should be like that to someone, who comes bearing goodies." Izzy, always got like this when we were going to a new location-well new for her, this is her first rave. Izzy was in the mirror doing, her make-up, she utilized Google to the best of her abilities, she actually looked really cute. She didn't go as thick on the eye liner as she did last night. She added three different colors, and under her right eye she drew a line of multi colored stars. **(A/N: I'm fifteen, I know nothing about raves, so work with me people)** she threw on the wig she got, while we were out. half was pink and half was black, it complemented her, make up. she slid on a pair of thigh high fishnet tights that ended with a cute lace bow, she got herself a white, blue and black tutu, and a black mid drift. She can always make simple look pretty. I don't like wearing a lot of make-up really, but there always had to be exceptions. I put on bright blue lipstick, and I used _a lot _of glitter, on the top left side of my face, I sprinkled blue and green glitter, I went lighter on the eyeliner, only because I didn't want to take away from the glitter affect. The wig I picked was half blue and half black, it looked good with Izzy's eyes but, it looked amazing with my skirt. My tights were black torn fishnet tights, I had a skull and crossbones neon skirt that glowed in the dark, just to simplify things a bit, and I wore a black skin tight mid drift. I have a Louboutin fetish, that's really bad. Me and Izzy, looked like we were about to go trick or treating. We walked outside where everyone was waiting for us really, Alec, was wearing…pretty much what he always wears, at least he changed the gauges this time, Magnus was the only one of the guys that actually dressed for the occasion. I could have done without seeing him in a black mesh shirt, but whatever. Izzy was hopping up and down, on the way to the elevator, before we stepped foot in the car Magnus, stopped everybody.

"Guys…be careful about what you eat, while we're here. Wouldn't want anybody turning into a mouse or anything now would we?" he smiled slightly, before getting into the car. _Well this will be an interesting night. _I said before we drove off to an undisclosed location middle of the night.

^*^#*#FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*#

"Magnus do these things always take place in a creepy shack?" Izzy asked unsure of what was really going on. Magnus looked at her like she was a fucking retard.

_ 'First timer._' I mouthed over to Magnus, he nodded in understanding,

"Iz, it's like this because, they're so many people and its slight fire hazard, well everything about this place is a fire hazard, but I think you get the point. Is everyone partnered up?" in response, Alec and Magnus held their clasped hands in the air, and Izzy and I did the same.

"Why do I always have to go in alone?" Jace asked walking a head of us,

"Aww, Jacey don't be like that." I asked lopping my arm through his,

"Clarissa, this time don't get you into any kind of trouble. I'm not too keen to being watched while I'm in the act." I didn't look up at him, but I could tell that he was smirking.

"What? Did Jacey get a little stage fright?" Jace stopped dead in his tracks,

"I don't know baby, why don't you tell me? I didn't have to do any of the work that time." He cocked his head to the and plastered on his signature smile. I reached up and touched the side of his face, and leaned in slightly,

"Try not to get raped in that ass Jace." I smacked him upside the head and turned back to follow Izzy.

"Stick with me Izz, and this will be the greatest night of your life." I smiled and lopped my fingers through hers, but she stopped me.

"I-I don't want to do any drugs Clary." She eyed me closely, she was dead serious,

"Okay, Izz. Whatever you say." I smiled slightly and pulled her into the party. I heard Izzy take a take a sharp breath in, _that's was the same reaction I had. _There were strobe lights and people dancing everywhere, it was fantastic. At the far corner of the room I saw a long table of, I cupcakes, yes _cupcakes_, they had pink icing and white sprinkles on top, the looked just too…_cute_ to be true. So I, moved on from that and decided it was best to show Izzy around a little bit before, we actually got into it, wouldnt want her getting lost. First I took her to the very center of the floor,

"Okay so this is the fire hazardess place where people decide to lay down, umm be sure to hug the DJ, at some point in the night, don't pass out before the light show, and the orgy starts at midnight, it would be wise for us to leave before that time, this place probably has every STD known to main and sheep. Okay, so you got everything?" I could tell she was over whelmed by it all, so I pulled her up to the bar**(**(**A/N: ?) **to get us some drinks. Eventually she loosened up and I was able to take her to the dance floor. I danced till I had no feeling in my lower body, but I kept going. After a good straight hour of dancing, I needed some refreshing, so I went over to the bar, to get anything they possibly had to drink, at this point in the night they're usually tapped out of anything good.

"What do you have?" I asked, crossing my figures for the best.

"All we have is a couple of energy drinks, umm monster and red bull." _Shit._

"I'll take a Monster." I said a little bit disappointed, but I guess I have to work with what I can get. The man handed me a large can of the energy substance and left me at the bar. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone sit down right next to me.

"So, I need your assistance." I turned to my right and it was none other than Jace, I don't know why o expected it to be anybody else. For the sake of the evening I decided to play along.

"What can I help you with babe?" turned my head slightly to the side.

"Well I came here with my friends, and I've seem to lost every single one of the little fuckers." He took that opportunity to bring a bottle to his lips, _a bottle of vodka. _

"So, how are you going to rectify this situation?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of the bottle.

He held out his hand, to me "Let's go." Was the only thing he said, but it was enough of an answer for me, I placed my hand in his and he led me to the dance floor

"You know, you really shouldn't talk to strangers, they tend to only want on thing." Ave him a pointed look.

"Oh really? what's the one thing you want from me baby?" he brushed himself up against me and kissed the side of my neck. I slid my hand down his thigh, right next to wear his hand held the bottle. I had to be quick, before he wrapped me up in his spell, the boy had away with his mouth.

"This." I wrapped my hand around the neck of the bottle and slid it out of his grasp.

I saw his shocked expression, as I turned and pushed through the crowd away from him, once I found Izzy again, we were back were we started, causing damage on the dance floor. At about 11:30 the light show started, in my opinion, this was probably the best part of a Rave, I love seeing all the, lights bouncing off of people bodies. Midnight is when shit got real, I completely forgot about the orgy thing, and it was almost too late to leave. I knew it was in trouble when, everybody within a 5 inch radius of me started stripping down, to almost nothing. Izzy, looked over at me with a glazed over look in her eye, and pink icing on her cheek. _Oh, fuck me in the ass, why don'tcha! _ I said in my head. Izzy saw that everyone else, was taking off their clothes, so she started stripping off her shirt.

"Whoa, there, Izzy, lets save it for the Penthouse." I said pulling her shirt back over her head, and pulling her behind me. I saw Magnus and Alec already leaving, Magnus was not the type to share anything, we meet up with them outside, the only person we didn't have was Jace, and he is the only one that would actually get involved in something like this.

"I'll go get him guys." I walked back into, the party on the hunt for Jace. He wasn't that hard to find, he was in the middle of a crowed of completely wasted girls, all trying to get him undressed.

"Okay ladies…ladies really, I have to go." Jace said squeezing through the whines and moans of the girls. He came to me shaking his head in distress,

"I swear they get stronger and stronger every time!" Jace said, while zipping his pants back up. I didn't push the matter because I was tired of being here. We all went to the car and drove back to the hotel. It was silent until Izzy burst into a fit of laughter.

"Mag, I think Izzy had one of those special cupcakes." I don't think anyone really knows what's in them, -not even the people that make them-but what I do know is, if you eat one, you won't remember anything for a good eight hours. We got back to the hotel and I was never so happy to see a bed in my life, I crawled in on end, and Izzy did on the other. After a while, Vegas just all became too much,

"Magnus! Can we leave tomorrow?" I called out as loud as my voice would allow.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Go to bed." I took one last look at her phone,

I had 3 calls from Luke and 15 text messages. The last missed call was from my mother. I wasn't in the right mind frame to deal with that, so I turned mt phone off and slipped into a restless sleep, that's the only place where anything ever went the way I wanted.

* * *

** I'm sorry this chapter was so bad! Please don't be mad at me! I**'m sick of them being in Vegas. Anybody have questions or opinions or things you need clarify please let me know, I don't want you guys to be confused in anyway. Okay guys, this chapter to forever to write, so I hope you liked it. I'm going to need you guys to give me about two weeks away from this story so that I can write my other three stories. Please review and continue all the fantastic support that you already give me. On my profile, it shows you all of the upcoming stories and exactly what I'm doing with each one of them. Please review this chapter and tell your friends, and your friends, friends and so on. Ps: I'm a Beta now.

* * *

Follow Me On:

Twitter: Shay_LykeaBoss

Tumblr:silencepeasants. tumblr. com

Email (For Business): nephlimlover31 gmail

**Love, Nephlimlover437**


	10. Chapter 7

**Yes, I am fifteen, to whoever it is that asked the question. Thank you for your support on my other stories, I feel like FWB is the child that's no longer loved, since I started writing **_**Princess. **_** Please review because, your opinions tell me what I'm doing right or wrong. ATTENTION, JACE IS A **_**MAJOR**_** SWEETHEART IN THIS CHAPTER.**

* * *

_Last Time:_

_ The gang found out what happened the night of Jace's party. Raphael offers to give her a good relationship when she's ready, everybody went to a rave after Izzy and Clary's shopping trip. Jace was almost sucked into an orgy, and Clary wants to go home. Now that everybody's caught up, here's another installment of this bullshit that I'm glad you people like so much._

* * *

**Chapter Song:**

Because of You: Kelly Clarkson

* * *

**Clary**

I almost woke up in a puddle of my own piss this morning; my phone was vibrating, under my pillow. I felt around for my cell, with my eyes closed, because I didn't want to be raped in the eyes by the sun.

"Hello." I grumbled, sleepily.

"Clarissa, I have called you at least a billion times! Why the hell haven't you answered your phone!" it was a distressed Luke.

"I've been busy, Luke. Work and what not." I turned over to a different position, so that I could hold the phone more comfortably.

"Clarissa, I will be at your place tomorrow at noon, be ready because I'm taking you to see your mother." I took the phone away from my ear, and took a shaky breath, once I was in control of my emotions, I could put the phone back up to me ear.

"Yeah, um Luke, tomorrow isn't good, I have ugh, try to remember one of my other lies, I'm still half asleep." He knew that I was beginning to break, and I knew that sooner or later, I would have to suck it up and pay her a visit.

"See you at noon Clarissa." With that, I was on the phone listening to a dial tone, aggravated and defeated. I sighed deeply and rolled out of the bed, landing on my knees, with a small groan, _oh my everything hurts._ First order of business was a visit to the restroom, and a shower. I crawled over to the restroom, someone was already in there, but that never stopped me before. I walked in, without knocking-all I had to do was pee.

"Hey, occupied." I heard Jace, over the hum of the shower,

"I'm not in the mood Jace, so shut the hell up before I drown you in the shower." I was happy that my bladder was empty, but upset about…everything else in the world

"I doubt you'd be that grumpy, if you had let me sleep with you last night." He sang out. _That's it._ I went to sleep in everything that I originally went to the party with, except for my wig but; that certainly didn't stop me from hoping in the shower with him. He turned to face me, and before he could make a snarky remark, I smacked him across the face.

"You really need to watch your mouth young man.' He was soaking wet but, I pulled him against me, his hands snaked up into my hair and jerked my head back so that I was looking him in the eye.

"Please refrain from smacking me next time; it messes with the money-maker." He pushed me against the back wall of the shower; just for kicks I smacked him on the other side of his face. I felt his lips curl into a smile against mine, he pulled away and studied me for a second, there was a different look in his eye, different from the other times he leaned down, and put his lips next to my ear.

"You should really learn to follow basic instructions baby girl." He licked the side of my neck a yanked my hair again. _All I need is a few minutes, of distraction._

^*^#*#TIME_BREAK_WHILE_JACE_AND_CLARY_SCREW_IN_THE_SH OWER^*^#*#

I was going around the room picked up all my clothes, to put in the suitcase so; we could make the trip home. Staying in Vegas to long was like, eating nothing but chocolate for a few days, of course you'll love it at first, but after a while, you'll get sick of it. i was picking up the last of my clothes and I noticed something white fall to the floor. I through my clothes in the case, and went to pick up the card. It was the number Raphael gave me yesterday. I read the back of the card again, before scrolling to the new contact section of my phone. _He really is a nice guy. _

I didn't really have time to text him, because by the time i saved his number in my phone, Magnus was screaming at me.

"Clarissa, if you don't hurry up, we will leave you in Vegas." Magnus was always irritable on days; we had to make the journey back home.

"I'm coming calm the fuck down!" I screamed shoving my clothes into the last suitcase and leaving the room. By the time I came down the stairs with my last suit case, everyone was waiting for me.

"Goddamn Clary, it took you long enough!" Izzy, was not a morning person, well bad news for Izzy, I wasn't a people person.

"Isabelle, may I invite you to suck my dick, you can choke on the shit for all I care." I walked pass her, making sure to slam into her shoulder. Magnus called, down for some of the workers to gather the bags. The car ride back, was long and drawn out. Alec screamed at traffic like a maniac, Magnus, yelled at Alec for yelling at traffic, Isabelle had to visit every bathroom between Nevada and New York, and Jace was, well Jace was Jace, which is annoyance at its best. Anyone ever wonder why, the ride back from a vacation is always long as hell? I always think it's payback for having a good time on the vacation. I was so glad to see the Institute,

"Get the hell out of my car." Magnus, said sleepily, if Alec didn't sleep the, Magnus didn't sleep, so he was more tired than the rest of us. We all got out slowly, and walked back into the place we know as home. I was in my room, trying to maneuver through the bottles that I needed to clean, when it dawned on me that I was supposed to go visit my mother tomorrow. Luke wouldn't be enough to actually help, before I was aware of it I was standing outside Jace's room. I knocked softly. I hated feeling weak, I hated feeling afraid but with Jace I felt safe. When Jace came to the door he was only wearing a pair of pajamas pants the hung low on his waist. He was on his cell, when he opened the door,

'umm, I'm going to have to call you back. Yes. Yes, I will take that into serious consideration. Love you to mom." He finished his conversation with whoever he was talking to. he never broke eye contact from me.

"You didn't have to get off the phone with your mom Jace." I tried to play it off a little, thinking that maybe he wouldn't suspect anything.

"What happened Clary?" he could always tell when something was wrong, that was one good thing about him. I suppose you could say one of many.

"I have to go and see my mom tomorrow, and I was wondering if you could take me, you know if you're not, busy or anything. I mean, you really don't hav-' Jace's interrupted me by pulling me into his embrace.

"Of course, I'll take you; I don't even know why you asked." Jace was always sensitive when it came to dealing with my mother. He walked me into his room, and shut the door behind me.

"Do you want to talk about it Clare?" he sat me down on the bed, while he took the piano bench across from me.

"No, I just want to go to sleep. Do you mind if I stay here?" I hated how small my voice sounded. Jace analyzed me for a second, before nodding.

"I'm gonna crash too, just relax Clare, everything will go fine, I promise. I crawled under the sheets, and Jace slid into the other side. I crossed my arm over my chest so, that I was hugging myself, and I felt a tear slid down my check, I slowly whipped it away and hopped that Jace wouldn't notice. The perceptive bastard saw me of course.

"Shit." I heard him whisper,

"Clary are you crying, please don't cry, you know I don't so well with tears." _He's such a guy sometimes. _

"I'm not crying, Jace." But it was too late; my voice was shaking now,

"Damn it Clare." His arms snaked around my waist, and brought me to the bare chest. I was starting to flow a little now,

"Jace, I'm scared I'm going to end up like her." I said as I whipped my face and sniffed.

"I won't let that happen." I knew he was being completely honest when he said this, I felt secure enough to, finally drift off, truth be told, I was dead tired, but now I could finally sleep. I sleep well for once in a long time.

^*^#*#FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*#

**Jace**

The trip back was excruciatingly, long. I had never been so happy to see the Institute in my life. After Magnus kicked us out of his car, I went straight up to my room; I had a very important phone call to make, the phone rang twice before she picked up. I started talking before she could

"Hey mommy, how's it going." I asked, while trying to take my shirt off with one hand.

"Don't you 'hey mommy' me Jonathon Christopher. -' I cringed, my mom only called me by my first and middle name when I screwed up **(A/N: my mom seriously does this, it's scary as hell,) '- **where have you been? And is it so hard to pick up your phone and call you mother?" I was hobbling around, trying to get my pants off at this point,

"Sorry, ma, I went to Vegas with Clary and the others for a couple of days, I didn't really get the chance to call anyone."

"That's never stopped you from calling me before Jonathon; you know I'm use to you calling every day."

"I'm sorry mom, it won't happen again. But seriously, how are you doing?" I asked you could call me a mama's boy all you wanted but, she was there for me when my dad was gone.

"I'm fine Jonathon, as always. So how's Clary." My mom always had a sweet spot when it came to Clary,

"She's fine mom, I guess, I'm starting to get a little worried about her though, she's drinking a lot." I'm not a complete dumbass, of course I didn't tell my mom about me sleeping with Clary, I honestly think she loves her more than me sometimes.

"Make, sure you're looking after her. So, is there any women in your life yet?" _here we go. _ I was wondering when she was going to get started on this again.

"Yes, she's a beautiful woman and I tend to call her mom from time to time."

"Don't patronize me Jonathon, you know I worry that you've never had, a girl friend. Um, Jace do you, I mean are you-'

"Mom I am not gay, how many times do I have to tell you this."

"I know you say you're not, but Jace you know I will love you, no matter your life choices, I'm working with a time frame her Jace, one day I would like some grand-'

"MOM! Please not the grandchildren thing again. I'm still a virgin for crying out loud." That came out before I could even stop it.

"I'm not senile Jace; I know very well that you're not a virgin. So, back to Clary, she is a very beautiful young women, is she seeing anyone?" _and here we go with this._

"Not that I know of mom, I'm not her stalker."

"Don't you take that tone with me young man." I rested my hand against the door to my room and bowed my head.

"Yes Mom." I really hated getting into with her, mainly because, she is persistent as hell. I heard a small knock on my door, the only person who ever knocked was Clary, I opened the door and saw Clary standing in front of me, and she looked, small and vulnerable.

"'Umm, I'm going to have to call you back." I whispered into the phone,

"Jace, a girl like that won't wait around forever you know that right?"

"Yes." I really didn't want to drag this out; she looked like she was going to explode.

"I hope you really mean that, Jonathon."

"I will take that into serious consideration."

"I know you won't do it, because she's your best friend and all, but, never mind, I love you Jace." She gave up on that and decided to end the conversation while she could.

"Love you to mom." I hung up,

"You didn't have to get off the phone with your mom Jace." She was trying to change to subject.

"What happened Clary?" when she got like this, it usually had something to do with her mother. Ray Charles could see that, she had a pretty rocky relationship, but Jocelyn was trying to reach out, Clary is just so stubborn. She had this whole, not wanting to seem weak thing, going on. She hated asking for help, I know how hard it is to come to me, of all people.

"I have to go and see my mom tomorrow, and I was wondering if you could take me, you know if you're not, busy or anything. I mean, you really don't hav-' like I said, she hated asking for help from anyone, I pulled her into my arms,

"Of course, I'll take you; I don't even know why you asked." I pulled her into my room, and shut the door behind me. I sat her down, and sat across from her so that, we would be eye-level.

"Do you want to talk about it Clare?" she never really wants to talk about this thing, sometime she just doesn't want to be alone.

"No, I just want to go to sleep. Do you mind if I stay here?" her voice was so small, and it quivered slightly, she really was beautiful, I could see why my mother liked her so much. I knew I was starting to stare at her a second to long, so I nodded, because I didn't know if I could speak.

"I'm gonna crash too, just relax Clare, everything will go fine, I promise." I watched as she crawled on the right side of the bed, I slid in on the other side. I turned so that I could see her back; she was trying to keep herself secure. That's when I saw I tear slid down her face. _Fuck. _ I didn't do well with the women in my life crying. She whips the tear away, but I could still see the mark, it left.

"Shit." I whispered, because I knew I wouldn't be able to function properly, if I didn't cheek on her.

"Clary are you crying, please don't cry, you know I don't so well tears."

"I'm not crying, Jace." She always tried to put up a fight, but she wouldn't win this one, her voice almost always gave her away.

"Damn it Clare." I put my hands around her waist and pulled her close to me, after knowing someone for a long time, you tend to learn something about them. Like how they like to be held, when they're upset She nuzzled into my chest

"Jace, I'm scared I'm going to end up like her." The tears were flowing heavily now.

"I won't let that happen." I know she's tired of being the way she is, all she needed, was help, but she was too proud to ask. It didn't take long, till her ragged breaths, smoothed out letting me know she was asleep. Something about having her here, just felt right, it wasn't even having her in my bed, having her in my arms was a whole different experience; she stirred, and then turned around. She nuzzled the top of her head into my neck, and put her arm around my waist; she pushed her body closer to mine and sighed out heavily, happily. I pulled my hand up and gently brushed the hair out of her face, when she was asleep, she looked so young, she actually looked her age. I trailed my finger across her check, down the angle of her jaw, then across her bottom lip, she started to stir, and I quickly pulled back. Very carefully I slip my arms from around her, and slid out of the bed. I padded across the way to the bathroom; I pressed my back against the door, and smashed my head against it. _Dammit Wayland._

* * *

It took me a few times to write this chapter because I didn't know how I wanted to approach this. If I predict correctly, this should be over in three or four chapters, maybe five if I decide to do and epilogue. I feel like I have the best followers in the world, I'm so glad I have you guys. Please review, because, they decide how importance level of this story compared to my others.

* * *

_Follow Me On:_

_Twitter: Shay_LykeaBoss_

_Tumblr: silencepeasants. Tumblr. Com_

_Email (For Business): nephlimlover31 Gmail_

* * *

_Questions? Suggestions? Death Threats? Tell me in a review and I swear I'll get back to you as soon as I possibly can._

_**-Nephlimlover437**_


	11. Chapter 8

I'm happy because I know how this is going to end, so it makes it slightly easier to write. I have a lot of plans for all my stories, and I can't wait to put them in motion. Continue to be the awesome fans that you already are I don't know what I'd do without your support. Since most people read this story I'll tell you here, MY BETA IS ON VACATION. I got one in the first place because, I know my grammar, is bad. I will do the best I can, to make it readable. I know I ask a lot, of you but, work with me people. Thanks.

* * *

_Last Time: Luke calls Clary telling her that she's going to have to visit her mom tomorrow, the gang drives back to New York, Jace, is talking to his mother, and then Clary comes to his room. She false asleep in his arms, and her gets all emotional, and know he's hiding out in the bathroom._

* * *

Chapter Songs:

Because of you (again): Kelly Clarkson

Turning Page: Sleeping at Last (Jace's Song, for the bedroom scene)

Bound to You: Christina Aguilera (Clary's Song, for bedroom scene)

* * *

**Clary **

I woke up, to find myself in Jace's arm's he was dead still so I assumed he was asleep. I looked over at the alarm, clock next to his bed, he never used the alarm and he really didn't care about time, but it's always there. I still had about four hours till, me inevitable doom, so I decided to occupy Jace's shower. I slowly slid out of his arms, and padded across the way to the bathroom, I know he's a pretty light sleeper so I had to be quiet. One, thing about Jace, most people would never guess, is his cleanliness, his bathroom was no different. I turned the shower, on the hottest _temperature_ that I could stand. I stood, under the stream, unmoving for a second. I've never woken up in someone's arms, I've read about it, seen it in movies. When I was with Sebastian we tried the cuddling thing, but it never felt right, mainly because, I guess he was never eight. I liked the way it felt, having his arms wrapped around me, being so close to his heartbeat, having his breath on my neck and his chin in my hair. I shook my head slightly, to get the thoughts out of my head. I really needed to clear my head so that, I could get through this meeting, in a reasonable fashion. Once, the water went. Cold, I knew it was time to leave, Jace would be upset about me using all the hot water, but he'll get over it eventually. I wrapped myself in one of his towels, when I opened the bathroom door Jace was sitting upright on his bed.

"Sorry, I used all the hot water." I said breathlessly, he looked like he didn't sleep last night; he rubbed his hands through his hair,

"No, it fine, whatever. So, are you getting ready for today?" I nodded, slightly and averted my gaze. I really didn't want to go, and it's not because I didn't want to see her, because in all honesty I missed the shit out of her.

"All right, I'll get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs in like forty-five minutes. He stood, till he was in front of me, I felt his gaze on me,

"Well I'm going to get dressed." I walked out of the room, making no rush; I wanted to draw this out a bit. Once I put my shoes on, I knew shit got real. I was pacing back and forth waiting for Jace. By the time, ace was down the stair I was a mental mess really, I didn't even notice him, till he started speaking,

"Hey Clary, does Luke know I'm taking you instead of him?" I shook my head no because I just didn't trust my voice at this point. I pulled out my phone and texted him, quickly, before looking back to Jace.

"Well come on, we wouldn't want to be late." We road Jace's motorcycle to the rehab center, all the while I had butterflies in the pit of my stomach, I was so nervous. I didn't realize how afraid I was until; we were in the parking lot.

"Ready Clare?" Jace asked me, as he kicked out the kickstand, and helped me off the bike. He started to walk away, thinking I was behind him, but my feet were molded to the ground. I never thought that I would actually, be in this spot, looking at this building. He stopped in his tracks

"Are you coming Clare?" He bowed his head before turning around, and holding out his hand,

"Come on, Clare." Shakily, I put my hand in his, and let him pull me towards the building. We walked up to the receptionist's desk so that I could sign in, she didn't even know that Jocelyn, had a daughter.

"Your, mother is one of the sweetest people, I've ever meet in here." I smiled weakly and nodded. Jace and I were led to a small room, which had a one table with two chairs on each side. She wasn't in the room yet.

"Clary, it's going to be fine, just relax." He was ribbing small circles on the back of my hand with his thumb. When the door opened, I stiffened slightly. She was lead in by two men wearing all white; she had no chains or anything. Jace gripped my hand a little tighter

"You guys will have about an hour." One of the men said before, leaving the three of us alone in the room. I couldn't make direct contact; I couldn't even look at her actually. I keep my eyes on the table in front of me,

"Hi, Jocelyn." I sneaked a quick peak under my lashes; she had a sad smile on her face,

"Hi, Clarissa, I'm glad you finally came to see me. how have you been?" her voice sounded generally concerned, it was what I needed, now I needed my mom to hug me and tell me everything was going to be okay. I just couldn't express that, I shook my hand out of Aces, grasp and crossed my arms around my chest,

"Why do you care?" I said, I whipped all emotion from my face,

"Because, I'm your mother Clary, and it's not like you ever come and see me, or take my calls. Is it wrong that I want to know how my child is doing?"

"Maybe, if you had been there, you would know."

"Dammit, Clary I'm tired of this, you can't keep blaming me for everything. I'm not the only problem here." _Wow. _

"I didn't fucking make you leave! You left me, you left your baby girl, excuse the hell out of me if I'm not jumping at the chance to hang out with you in rehab!" I started to raise my voice, so did my 'mom'

"What would you rather have me do? Be a raging drunk around you all the time, putting you in danger, with my drunken tendencies, what would you have done, if the situation had been in reverse?" I jumped up and slammed my hands on the table,

"I would be a better mother, than you have been!" Jace reached out and covered my hand with his, pulling my attention away from my mother's hurt stare.

"Clarissa, stop this, you can't complain about not having your mother, then push her away every chance you get. It's okay to ask, for help sometimes. I'm gonna go outside at let you two talk in private." And with that he left me. He actually left me, by myself.

"Clary what do you need me to do, to fix this." I'm tired of fighting, and crying, I'm tired of feeling sorry for myself.

"I remember back in grade school, when nothing really mattered, the school would host, all these celebrations, for girls to have with their moms, I remember when friends would have big slumber parties, and all the girls and their mothers would go, I remember not having you there when, I had a nightmare, or when I had my first real crush, or when I had my period, or when I just wanted to talk. I remember not having my mother all of my life." I was in tears now.

"What do you want me to do Clary." The dam, finally broke, and I could do nothing to stop the flood that was coming,

"Because of you, I can't function properly. I can't trust anyone, not even myself, I'm miserable unless I have a bottle of something in my hand." I sat down defeated,

"I scared to love because, I'm afraid I'm going to lose someone else. I cry myself to sleep because; I'm stuck in a world that I wasn't ready for. My main goal in life is to be nothing like you are. I wish I could hate you, that would make this so easy, but I just can't. Because when I look in the mirror, all I see is you! Your eyes, your face, and your goddamn hair, I- I just want, I just want-" I turned so that I was facing the wall. I heard her get up from her chair and stand behind me,

"What do you want Clary." She whispered, I turned and faced, her,

"I just want my mommy. Is that so much to ask?" I fighting hard to control my tears,

"No, it's not. But, Clary if you let me, I will do my best to make up for every second of your life." And just like that I broke, I fell into her arms, and every tear, that I held inside for all those years came out in that very moment. I couldn't speak a coherent word for ten minutes.

"Mommy, I'm so sorry, about everything." I said through sniffles, and the whipping of tears,

"It's okay, baby girl, it's okay, so how have you been, really?"

"I've been bad mom, really bad for a long time. How about you?" I asked,

"I actually get out, in about two weeks; I'm going up to Boston, to check out the art scene. The doctors say that I should immediately jump back into something that interest me. Are you still sketching?"

"No, I stopped after you left, you were the one that made me want to sketch, I wanted to be like you so much." I smiled slightly at the thought, but it faded when she said

"I'd like it if you went with me, Clary." I knew this was a good opportunity, to have a mother again, but the only thing I could think of was Jace, _I mean my relations with Jace. _

"I'll think about it mom, I don't even know if I still have the skill anymore." She laughed, I don't think I had ever heard her laugh before, it was beautiful, it reminded me of wind chimes.

"Clary, it's not like a set of keys or something, you can't just lose, something like that. Give some consideration; I just want to be back in your life, I love you." I wanted so much to say it back, but I couldn't do it just yet. Even if I did want to say it back, we were interrupted,

"Times, up, Jocelyn." The tall man in white said, she nodded.

"I know you can't say it just yet, but I want you to know, that I always loved you Clary." She gave me a kiss on the check and a hug; I pulled back, so that I could look her in the eye,

"Goodbye Joc-' I stopped myself, '- bye mom." I said before pulling her into another embrace, 'I'll see you soon." I smiled into her neck. If I thought coming here was hard, leaving was even harder. When I got outside, Jace was still their leaned up against, his bike.

"So how'd it go?" he looked nervous, I know he wanted me to fix my relationship with my mother more than anything.

I took a deep breath and smiled a genuine smile,

"I think got my mom back Jacey." He picked me up off the ground, and wrapped me up in his arms,

"I'm so happy for you Clare-bare but, we can't talk about it know because I have somewhere to be and I'm already late." As quickly as he picked me up, we put me right back down. Jace dropped me off, in front of the Institute and speed off._ He really must have been in a rush._ I went to the kitchen, grabbed a garbage bag and went up to my room. I never knew just how many empty bottles were laying everywhere; I was never more than three steps away from a different bottle. But, that was about to change, I didn't say it would be easy, but things were going to change. I picked up every empty bottle that cluttered my floor; I got the bottles that were under my bathroom sink and dumped then down the drain. I even got the small bottle that I kept in my medicine cabinet, while I was looking through my underwear drawer for anymore bottles; my hand brushed the cover of a notebook. I slowly slid it out- it was one of my first sketch pads. For the sake of trying, I found a pencil, and sat on my bed, flipping to a clean page. I remembered when, I use to draw, I never quite knew what I was drawing, until I had the finished product. I recognized the curve of the jaw, and the spark in the eye, but I still couldn't place it just yet. Once I finished, I pulled the book, back so I could get a good look, I drew a picture of…my mother. The photo didn't do her any justice, but it was still…good. I guess. I clothe the book and left it sitting on my bed, I had to take a shower, but there was a problem. When I went through my 'I hate everything in the world' phase, I failed to actually wash anything, if I ran out of something, I went and bought new clothes, as a result, I have a bunch of unwashed clothes, and nothing to wear to bed. _Oh!_ I remembered I had bought I black nightie while I was in Vegas, I would never sleep in something like that normally, but I had no other choice. The shower was relaxing, and it gave me some time to think, about the offer my mom gave me. _Going with her, would be better for your relationship. _ And on the other hand, well there is no other hand, this is a really good, opportunity, to reconnect, I needed this. Once the shower went cold, I figured I might as well get leave and get dressed, I had the urge to have a drink, but I also had a vision in my mind that needed to be put down on paper. I stepped out of the shower and dried off quickly. The nightie was cute, it was very flattering, and the black did well with my hair, _too bad I'll never have a chance to use it. _ I sighed to myself, as I put me silk robe on top. I settled back into bed with my sketchpad, before I could make stroke, there was a knock at my door. I pressed my pencil, to the paper and mumbled

"Come in." loud enough, that whoever was out there would be able to hear me, in came Jace.

"Hey, Jacey, how's it going." He didn't say anything for a second, I looked up at him, and he looked kinda dazed, but he snapped out of it quickly.

"I see someone cleaned up their room." He sat at the end of my bed,

"Well, how'd it go with you mom?" I had already lost the vision, so I tossed my book to the side,

"Well, we cried, we talked, I heard her laugh, and she's about to get out." I tucked my feet under my bottom, and played with the string on my robe.

"I'm glad, that you guys reconnected Clare." He said, while rubbing my knee. I placed my hand over his,

"Thanks for coming with me; I don't think I could have done it by myself." I smiled sincerely; I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. I pulled away, and cupped his check in my hand. He wasn't smiling anymore, he placed his hand on my hip and pulled in a little closer, before our lips could touch, he stopped,

"Oh, I almost forgot um, I'm hungry. Are you hungry?-'I nodded, _ I could eat. '-_I'm gonna go get Chinese, sesame chicken right? I'll be back." He rushed out of the room, shutting the door behind him. I stared after, him in confusion. I remembered, the picture I had in my head, so I went to my sketch pad, and started drawing out my new picture. The result was a couple. They were holding each other, sounds simple, yes, but it was everything that I wanted, if I should have a real relationship one day. I started the shading when, someone started knocking rapidly on my door.

"I'm coming!" I screamed, after the person knocked for the umpteenth time. I opened my bedroom, door, to find Jace standing there, _without my damn Chinese food. _

"Hey, I seem to remember someone-' when I made eye contact with him, my voice caught in my throat, for the first time in my life, Jace looked scared. He reached his hand out and brushed the pieces of hair, that were in my face, away. My breath was coming out in staggers, when he laced his fingers, in my hair and pulled my face to his. Then, he kissed me, it wasn't his normal kiss, he placed a peck on my upper lip, then one on the bottom. I snaked my hands, up his arms and into his hair, pulling his lips fully on mine. When we kissed this time, it was deeper, it wasn't just the beginning to a quick screw, he took his time with this one. I pulled away, and let my hand slid won his arm, and intertwine with his hand, I pulled him into my room and shut my door. Then, his lips were back on mine, he ran one hand through my hair and the other trailed down the side of my body. I moaned softly, when he pushed his finger under the strap on my nightie, he slipped the strap off my shoulder, he pulled away to lay a kiss on the spot that was previously, occupied by the strap. I pulled away, so I could work on the buttons on his shirt. He watched me intently, and I never broke the contact with him, I slid the shirt of his shoulders, and it fell to the ground. We stood there, for a minute, just watching at each other, I initiated it this time. I weaved my fingers into his hair, and brought his lips to mine, his hand cupped my cheek and he pushed me towards the bed. The first thing gone, was my robe, he didn't rush, but he didn't go extremely slow either. He grabbed my foot, and stretched my leg out, as far as it would go, he kissed the inside of my ankle, while the other hand trailed up the outside of my leg. I sighed heavily, he leaned down to kiss me again, this time, when I grabbed him, I didn't let go. His body was warm against mine touched me like I was fine china, it was…beautiful.

^*^#*#FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*FWB^*^#*#FWB^*^#*#FWB^*^#*#

**Jace (**where he goes after he drops off Clary)

I wanted to stay and see how Clary was doing, but I was already late, to see my mom, she gets upset if I don't spend a lot of time with her. I finally got to her house, and she my mom was standing in the screen door with her hands on her hips. _Ohh, shit._ You see, when your mother, who really leaves her recliner, is standing in the screen door of her house; you know you're in trouble.

"Hey, mommy." I said, taking off my helmet, and placing it on the handle of my bike.

"Your late Jonathon, I hope you have a good explanation." I don't think she was letting me inside till; I gave her a good enough answer.

"I had to take Clary to see her mom, it was the first time, she's been since her mom, checked herself into rehab." My mom's face softened slightly, she's always had a soft spot for Clary. She, unlocked the door and let me in, I took on step in, and kissed her check, like I always do when I come over.

"Are you hungry baby, I got some Chinese, I got your favorite." _When life gives you, free Chinese food, you don't pass it up. _ I grabbed a box of _Moo shu pork, and followed her to the dining room. _

_ "Want a soda?" she asked from the kitchen, _

_ "Uh, yeah mom." She came in with a can of coke, and placed it on the table in front of me, this was odd because, she hated when I drank, anything other than water really. I shoveled a large amount of food in my mouth, _

_ "Jonathon, are you having relations with Clarissa?"__ This was a setup. __I __choked, and coughed, while trying to regain, a normal heart rate, my handed me my soda, and continued eating like nothing happened. _

_ "Mom, what are you talking about." I was red in the face, from the near death experience. _

_ "Jace, you know good and well what I'm talking about." I had to make a very tough decision,_

_ "No, mom, why do you ask?" I was well enough to start eating again, but I ate slower and in smaller bites, in case she asked me anything else._

_ "You're different with her, Jace, I can tell by the way your eyes, lit up when you talk about her." I stared off, for a second_

_ "Mom, Clary and I have been best friends, for years; doing anything like that would mess up a good friendship." She eyed me, suspiciously, '- I'd rather have her as a friend, than nothing at all." _

_ "Whatever you say Jace." We ate in silence, while I was eating, something was eating me up inside. When it was time to leave, I hate to say, that I was happy, I needed to clear my head. I got to the Institute with every intention in the world to go straight to my room, and go to sleep. But, my curiosity got the best of me. Before I knew it I was standing in front of her bedroom door, knocking. I heard a small _

_'Come in.' from the other side, I walked in to see Clary, staring intently at a sketch pad._

"Hey, Jacey, how's it going?" she hadn't looked up yet, so that gave me the chance to get my thoughts together, that's when I noticed that I didn't have to step over any bottles, on my way into her room. That's about the time I noticed she was in a black, nightie with a silk robe on top. She looked beautiful, really. That's when I remembered she asked me a question, the only problem was I couldn't remember what the question was, so I changed the subject.

"I see someone cleaned up their room." I said going to sit on the edge of her bed, she smiled slightly and nodded.

"Well, how'd it go with you mom?" When I asked her, she tossed her notebook to the side

"Well, we cried, we talked, I heard her laugh, and she's about to get out." she tucked her feet under her, butt, which made her robe ride up a little more. But, I was in best friend mode right, now,

"I'm glad, that you guys reconnected Clare." I smiled before reaching out and rubbed her knee, when she placed her hand over mine, my breath stopped for just a second.

"Thanks for coming with me; I don't think I could have done it on my own." She smiled at me, before leaning over giving me a kiss on the cheek. She pulled away slightly, and cupped my cheek I felt my smile start to fade away, I put my hands in her hips, and pulled her closer to me, but, before our lips could touch, I thought back to my conversation with my mom. I had to get out of here, before I did something really stupid; I said the first jumbled mess of words that came to my mind.

"Oh, I almost forgot um, I'm hungry. Are you hungry?-'she nodded but, looked unsure_ '-_I'm gonna go get Chinese, sesame chicken right?-' I know that's her favorite '- I'll be back." I rushed out of the room as fast as humanly possible, making sure to pull the door up behind me. I walked out of the Institute and I just walked. _Nice going Wayland. _ I may lose the best friend I've ever had. God, I wish I could go back, and not agree to this. I stood in front of the Institute for what seemed like hours, with my head pushed back against the building. When I walked back in, I was conflicting with myself. I was standing outside Clary's door, with my fist up in the air, about to knock, and then I remembered my conversation with my mother, earlier that day. _She's my best friend, I can't do this. _ I put my fist down and walked away, half way down the hall I stopped in my tracks, _Wayland you asshole. _ I ran to her room and started knocking, like crazy, that's when I heard a frustrated,

"I'm coming!" in another situation I would have laughed. "Ii stood at the door,

"Hey, I seem to remember someone-when she looked up at me, she stopped in the middle of her sentence, she had a little piece of hair, in her face, I reached up and gently pushed it away. She was breathing, roughly now. I laced my fingers, threw her hair, and I waited, then I slowly pulled her face to mine. I have kissed anyone the way I kissed Clary at the second. I felt her hands; go up my arm, and into my hair, effectively pulling me down to her. She broke away, to twined her fingers in mine, and pulls me all the way into the room. Once the door shut, I kissed her again, she moaned when; I pushed the strap down and kissed her shoulder. She moved for the buttons on my shirt, looking in her eyes, made the whole matter worse. I felt my shirt slid off my shoulders, and land on the ground softly. She brought her lips to mine, and I cupped her check, while gently pushing her towards the bed. I was on no rush, because I knew this would be the last time, after this, nothing would be the same again. This time when she grabbed, me I was completely gone. I didn't want, the moment to end, I remembered every touch, every kiss, every sound I heard, because I didn't want to forget this moment.

^*^#*#TIMEBREAK^*^#*# TIMEBREAK^*^#*# TIMEBREAK^*^#*# TIMEBREAK^*^#*#TIMEBREAK^*^#*#

**Jace **

When, it was over she fell into my arms, struggling to catch her breath. We sat in silence,

"Someone owes me some Chinese food." She said sleepily. Happily. I chuckled a little, and kissed her hair, she inhaled sharply. _You just keep making it better Wayland! _ With her so close to me, I felt the steadiness of her heart, beat; slow down a bit as she drifted into sleep. I was sitting straight up, with my head, pushed back against her head-board. I couldn't sleep, I didn't want to blink because, she was engraved in the back of my mind. The angle of her jaw, the curve of her hip, and the shape of her lips. In the middle of my thoughts, she stirred before turning around into my chest,

"I love you." I heard her mumble, so clearly I thought she had woken up, but I checked and she was still sound asleep. My mouth went dry, and my palms got sweaty. I didn't want to hurt, her, but I didn't want to lose her either. Being Jace was the only way I would get out of this.

* * *

I didn't need to be so, snappy at the beginning. I will be more careful and work on my story. Questions? Concerns? Comments? Death Threats? leave them all in a review and I'll try to get back with you, as soon as possible.

* * *

_Follow Me On:_

_Twitter: Shay_LykeaBoss_

_Tumblr: silencepeasants. Tumblr. Com_

_Email (For Business): nephlimlover31 Gmail_

* * *

_Things are starting to fall into place! Won't be long now._

* * *

_Questions form a Dumbass: If the plural to Goose is Geese, why isn't the plural to Moose, Meese? The world may never know. _


	12. Chapter 9

**Getting near the end, I'm kinda sad that it's almost over, but I'll make other stories to fill my void. Don't hate me for this one.**

* * *

**Chapter Songs:**

**Can't be Friends: Trey Songz**

* * *

**Last Time:**

**"I love you." I heard her mumble, so clearly I thought she had woken up, but I checked and she was still sound asleep. My mouth went dry, and my palms got sweaty. I didn't want to hurt, her, but I didn't want to lose her either. Being Jace was the only way I would get out of this.**

* * *

**Clary**

I woke up extremely happy for once in a long time. Jace was still, in my room, with his arms wrapped around me, and that's when I remembered what happened last night. I remembered how different it was, I looked up at Jace, and he was still asleep so that gave me time to look at him. He had always been a tough shell to crack, but once you got to know him he was the sweetest guy ever, he talked to his mother every day for Christ sake. He looked extremely tired, even though he was asleep, hopefully he'll be asleep a little longer. I slid out of bed, to find that I was still stark naked, I slid Jace's shirt on, buttoned up quickly and went to find Izzy, she wasn't in her room, or the living room, but I finally found her in the kitchen.

"Clary, what in the name of the angel are you wea- ohh, never mind, I don't want to know." I rolled my eyes

"Izzy, I have a slight problem." She nodded for me, to continue,

"Is it the herpes?" she asked while rubbing my hand, I jerked away from her grasp and made move to leave,

"Oh, never mind, I'll go find someone else."

** "**Clary, I was kidding, come on, I'll listen to you, I swear…scouts honor?" she held three fingers in the air,

"Isabelle, you were never a girl scout." I said rolling my eyes and walking back to her, she out a cup of coffee in front of me,

"Whatever, so is this about Jace?" I bowed my head, and took a deep breath. ,

"At first, it really meant nothing, I didn't even care much, that he was my first, and it meant nothing to him. I guess, thing sorta got out of hand, and last night, didn't make situations any better.

"What happened last night?" She asked out of curiosity,

"Last night, he was different with me Izzy, it wasn't just a fuck, he made me feel special, like I was worth something, ya know?" I looked up at her, and she looked a bit puzzled,

"No, unfortunately I've never had anybody treat me like that. So he like, made love to you, or somethin'?"

I nodded slowly,

"Yeah, somethin' like that, I don't think it meant anything to him Izzy, I think I'm in the by myself." She reached out, and rubbed my hand seriously this time,

"I know I wasn't very supportive when you told me about this in the beginning, but I was worried, that he would hurt you or somethin'." I smiled slightly,

"Well I'm not hurt yet; I'm just a bit confused, I was about to take a sip of coffee, when Jace came in the room, and smacked me on the butt,

"Hey baby, good game last night.-' He said as he rummaged through the fridge, he came back out with a yogurt,

'- are you wearing my shirt?" he asked, I whipped my face clean, of any hurt or disappointment

"Oh, yeah, I didn't have any clean clothes, so I just, threw it on."

"Well, can you make sure I get it back? I have somewhere to go tonight and, it's my favorite shirt." I nodded _mine too. _

"I'll make sure, you get it, I'll just wash it first." I turned to leave the room when he stopped me,

"Hey Clary,-' his voice was different when he said my name, I turned to face him '-make sure you don't bleach It." _ouch. _I turned back to my coffee; Izzy could tell I was upset, about the whole thing.

"Well I have a lot of cloths, so I'm gonna get started on that…now." I walked, well power walked up the stairs, into my room, the only place I could let a tear fall. _I guess I should make plans for Boston. _ I started to gather my clothes, to go to the laundry mat- even though we have a washer and dryer- when I saw Raphael's, number again. I went to myself phone and scrolled down, till I saw his number.

^*^#*#FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*#FWB^*^#*#FWB^*^#*#FWB^*^#*#FWB^*^#*#FWB^*^#*#FWB^*^#*#

**Jace**

Once, Clary walked out of the room, I leaned down and slammed my head on the counter.

"Fuck." I groaned to myself

"I'll say." I forgot the Izzy was even in the room, the only thing on his mind was how hurt Clary looked.

"Don't start with me Isabelle, I'm really not in the mood." I picked myself, up off the counter and tried to leave the room,

"Fuck that. What was all that about with Clary?" I never had a problem, with being an asshole before, but this was taking special effort,

"Nothing happened, last night we fucked, and today I asked her to wash my shirt. It's quite simple really." I tried to leave the room again, but she put her arm in the way

"Fucked? That's not how she described it." it's not how I want to describe it.

"I have no control over how she thinks, we both know she a little fucked up in the head, it's really not my problem." I smirked down at her, pissed off expression; before I pushed pass her,

"This isn't you Jace, why are you doing this." What was I supposed to say? I fell for my best friend and I don't want to date her because, I'm afraid we'd lose our friends ship if I messed something up? Yeah, that doesn't work for me, I turned around so that I was facing her.

"Clary, knew what she was getting into, when she got involved with me, she initiated this, it's not like I went to her. If she fell for me or somethin, she could always join the rest."

"I knew you'd end up hurting her." She said before, pushing pass me and going up to Clary's room I suppose. I needed sometime to clear my head, I grabbed my jacket, and walked outside in a random direction.

^*^#*#FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*#FWB^*^#*#FWB^*^#*#FWB^*^#*#FWB^*^#*#FWB^*^#*#FWB^*^#*#

**Back to Clary **

I was just bout to press send, and call Raphael, when Izzy knocked on my door. Before I could actually say come in, she was already standing in front of me.

"Are you okay Clary?" _ I'm hurt, upset, and I feel like crying_

"I've never been better, could you pass me that basket please?" I separated my clothes, and now I was preparing to leave. She handed over the basket,

"Are you sure, because you looked a little hurt back there?" I rolled my eyes and made a move for the door,

"I was hurt, that he thought I would bleach his shirt, I think I know not to mix a black shirt with what clothes, I'm not an idiot."

"Clary, you know we have, a washer and dryer right?" she asked me, when we got in the hall way.

"I'm going to have some dinner, and my mom asked me to go to Boston with her, so I need to but some luggage." I started off down the hall way again,

"Clary you, can't run from your problem, they always find you eventually." I turned around to face her one more time,

"I'm going because, she asked me, I haven't talked to my mother in years Izzy, plus we're going to check out some art. It's about time I got a job, or went to college or somethin', can't stay here forever." I didn't wait for her to say anything because; I didn't want her to bring up Jace again. One of the many good things about New York is that you can't throw a rock without smashing the window of a laundry matt. The nearest one was about a ten minute walk, away. When I finally got there I put all the clothes I had, in the wash and sat down, at a table facing the big window. I pulled out my phone, and called Raphael's number, his voice sent a slight chill down my spine, even though I barely spoke Spanish, and I took the class to get the advanced diploma. **(A/N: we have this at my high school, i don't know why I'm on it actually, the only difference is, I little golden sticker on my diploma. Sorry I started a rant in the middle of the chapter.)**

"hola, ¿quién es este." Well, I passed the class; let's see how far that got me,

"Umm, esto es Clary, ahh de Vegas" I heard him try to stifle back a laugh,

"Hey, Mamí, how have you been?" he responded, he sounded a little busy,

"If, you're busy, I could like call you later or sosmethin'." I just wanted to talk to anyone, that to get my mind off what was going on.

"No, its okay, I'm just working. No, I don't like this one, excuse, me a minute, I have an important phone call." I heard him mumble, holding the phone away from his mouth. I heard a shuffle, and he was back on,

"Where do you work?" I asked simply out of curiosity.

"I work all over, I'm and art dealer but, now I'm in Manhattan." I sat straight up in my chair,

"Really? I live in New York."

"Well, we're going to have to see each other, under…better terms." I could hear the smile in his voice,

"We should, I'm a little busy right, now but I know a place, I'll text you later."

"Okay, Mamí, I gotta go finish, this. Have a good day."

"You too." I said before hanging up, the next person I called was my mother,

"Hey, Clarissa, how are you doing?" Hearing my mom's voice calmed me down, a bit.

"I'm good mom, I decided that I wanted to come to Boston with you, you know brush up on my art, and just hang out."

"Well baby that makes me so happy. Are you okay? You sound a bit sad." We've barely reconnected and she already, knows my voice,

"Well, I, um I'm not." I heard the buzzer on the drier go off, so had to multi task.

"Well, I have some time to talk." I smiled; I liked this whole having a mother thing,

"Well, I started this sort of relationship, with this guy, and we were never officially dated, but, I started to caught feelings, and I don't think he caught the same thing I did." I didn't want to add names, because, i don't think I could say his name anymore.

"Well, honey I don't want you to go, if your running away from Jace." She's already seeing right through me,

"I never said it was Jace." I said anyway,

"I'm leaving rehab, not the nut house. I could tell something was going on by the way you acted, when you came to see me."

"I'm not running away, I really do want to go, I've been thinking about checking out some colleges up there, I did good enough in high school."

"Well, baby girl you're young. If you don't think it will work, and then maybe it's not meant to be, don't spend your life waiting for something, to happen if it won't." I stopped, in my tracks, and smiled a little

"Mom, what time are you coming to get me?"

"I'm getting out early, actually in about three days, I will call you the night before, and to make sure you're still on bored. I'm really happy that your coming, with me Clary." I teared up slightly,

"Me to mom. Me to." I hung up, and walked back home. Nobody was around when I got there, so I went up to my room, and started going through my clothes, for Boston. While I was folding my clothes, my hands came across Jace's shirt. _At least I didn't bleach the thing. _I tossed it across the room; I was putting the last of my clothes away, when my phone started to ring, telling me that I had a text.

**Hey, Mamí, did you still want to meet? ~ R ** Isabelle came in the room,

_Yes, I know, this little diner that has really good food Are you hungry? ~ C _I looked over at Izzy.

"What can I do you for Iz?" she, plopped down on my bed,

"I just wanted to see if you were okay, I know you looked a little upset when you left." She leaned back against the door,

"I'm great, my mom is getting out early, and I found out that Raphael is in Manhattan, so we're meeting tonight." As soon as I decide what to wear, it's not a date, so I don't want to go all out, but I also don't want to look like I don't care.

"Do you know where Jace is? I haven't seen him since this morning" I turned to face her,

"Nope, why would I know?" I felt my phone vibrate again,

**No, I'm not hungry, but send me the address and I'll meet you there. ~R **I quickly typed out the address, and told him to give me some time to get ready, and looked back up at Izzy.

"I was just wondering, so is this thing with Raphael, like a date or somethin?" I looked at her, threw my lashes, and smiled a little

"No, we're really just meeting as friends."

"Well, that's good; it's not healthy to end one relationship and nose dive into another one."

"Izzy, me and Jace were never in a relationship, you know that." I said as I finally picked out a dress, that wasn't to, out there.

"I could tell by the look on your face, this morning that it meant something to you." I sighed deeply before looking back up at her,

"Izzy, I need to get ready, is this gonna take long." I wanted to get of the subject, of anything that had to do with Jace,

"Fine, but Clary I saw what happened in the kitchen, I don't think you were alone in this." She didn't give me a chance to respond; she just opened the door and walked out of the room. The only thing I could do was lay face down on my bed, and scream out all my frustration.

^*^#*#TIMEBREAK^*^#*# TIMEBREAK^*^#*# TIMEBREAK^*^#*# TIMEBREAK^*^#*#TIMEBREAK^*^#*#TIMEBREAK^*^#*#TIMEBREAK^*^#*#TIMEBREAK^*^#*#

I started at my reflection in the mirror, I looked decent enough, I went with a one shoulder red dress, and a pair of black and white booties. I grabbed my small leather jacket and walked out the door, of the Institute and towards the diner. Taki's Diner, was a small place not far from the Institute, it's one of our favorite places to eat, besides the Chinese Restaurant, that's about two blocks away. When, I got to the, glass door I was a little hurt, to see tha Raphael wasn't even there, I sighed out heavily. outfit wasted. I thought to myself, as I turned around to head back home, I stopped in my tracks, when I saw him, standing in front of me smoking a cigarette.

"I thought you stood me up." I said with a small smile, he smiled back before, throwing his cigarette on the ground, and stomping it out. he was actually quite interesting, to look at. I think he would be really great to draw; the angle of his jaw was fantastic.

"No, I would never do that, you ready to go in?" I nodded and he opened the door, letting me, go in before him. Once we got settled, someone came around to take our order. I got a stack of coconut pancakes, while Raphael got an order of sweet potato fries.

"So, how've you been since the last time we talked?" he asked me,

"It's been fine; I'm going to Boston soon, so I wanted to see you before I left." I smiled when the waitress sat our food down in front of us, if I decide to get married, one day I think I'd pick these pancakes. Dinner was nice, Raphael wasn't the over talkative kind of person, but it was just enough, to keep me interested.

"So, why are you going to Boston?" he asked me out of curiosity, when I was about to take a bite, I put my fork back down

"Well, I'm going with my mom, and we're going to check out some art, so that I can try to brush up on my skills." The corner of his mouth pulled up slightly,

"I didn't know you were into art."

"Yeah, well I use to draw, but I stopped for a while, so I want to get back in the swing of things, I might look at some art schools, I don't know really." I said before finishing off the last of my pancakes. When the waitress, came back around he paid and we left,

"You want to go, get a drink our somethin?" I knew it was a little early to be around too much alcohol, but I wasn't ready to go back to the Institute yet. He agreed, I took him over to the Pandemonium, with my track record, as usual, they let me right in. At the bar Raphael ordered, three shots of straight Vodka and a beer. It took a lot, of mental preparation, but i forced myself to order, a Long Island iced tea. At least this had vodka in it. I thought to myself, when the bartender came back with our orders,

"Not, what you usually order Clary, you finally quitting the good stuff?" he said, as he Raphael's, drinks in front of him.

"Yeah, I decided, that I should quick while I'm ahead. I've grown to like my liver, ya know?" he laughed and walked away, leaving Raphael and I alone.

"What made, you decide to be, an art dealer?" I said before putting the straw in my mouth. It wasn't the same as what I'm used to, but it would do the trick.

"Well, I can't draw to save my life, seriously I can't draw I stick figure-' he scoffed '- but, I know a good painting when I see one. What made you want to be an artist?" he said, downing his second shot, and then taking a swig of beer.

"We'll, it's really always been natural for me. its, one thing that me and my mother share, it just something I love to do, that's why I can't wait to go to Boston, they feature this big Monet collection of France, and I hear they have pretty amazing Egyptian art collections." I know I had a look of awe on my face. He leaned down, and put his face in my neck.

"Do you want you dance with me?" his breath tickled my neck, I giggled and nodded, he grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor. We moved in a comfortable sync, for a long while, but I knew it was getting later.

"I hate to do this, but I'm going to have to leave." I yelled in his ear, trying to make my voice reach over the music. He grabbed my hand,

"Alright, let me walk you home." He said, pulling me out of the crowded club and down the street in the direction of the Institute. My temptation got the better of me, and I couldn't stop myself from asking.

"Would, you mind if I drew you? For the practice?" he laughed a little before answering,

"Sure, where do you want to go." He slurred, slightly. He still had pretty good balance, I'll give him that, but he should definitely stick to LSD, because drinking wasn't really his thing. I chewed on the inside of my jaw, thinking to see, if this would be the best idea,

"I'll take you back to my place, but you have to promise to be quiet."

"I'm not completely wasted, I think I can manage." He still held my hand in his, we silently, walked down the street, until we reached the front steps,

"Well, this is the place, are you sure you don't mind?" I didn't want to make him uncomfortable; we still almost don't know each other.

"Why, would I lie to you? Come one, I'm eager to see what you can do." I smiled, and pulled him behind me up the stairs; I unlocked the door, and walked right in to see Jace sitting on the couch. Oh shit. I really wasn't expecting to see him, and he wasn't expecting to see Raphael apparently.

"I- um, Jae you remember Raphael, from Vegas?" I motioned behind me to Raphael,

"Yeah, nice seeing you again dude." He was clearly uninterested, because his eyes, didn't leave the TV.

"Yeah, I'll see you later." I really didn't want to be within a 10 mile radius, of him now. I got him upstairs to my bed room, and shut the door behind us.

"Make yourself, comfy, I don't know how long this will take." I said, while putting my jacket down, and taking off my shoes. Raphael sat on the end, of the bed, and watched me. I grabbed up my sketch pad, and I pencil. And sat down at the top of the bed.

"Okay so, turn around and face me, and turn your head, like this." I turned his chin, more to the lefts, so I could get a good angle of his jaw, and then I got to work. The strokes, of my pencil, added, up and his ghostly stare was staring at me from two directions.

"Well are you going to let me see it?" he asked, shaking me out of my trance, I actually almost forget he was there. I looked up and smiled, before turning it around to face him,

"Wow, you know you really have something going, this is really good." I blushed slightly; I wasn't use to people complimenting my work, just yet.

"Well, thank you, I'm glad you like it. you can have it if you want." I ripped the picture out and handed it to him.

"Thanks, Mamí. Well I should probably get going, I know you have to pack and stuff." He slid off the bed,

"Let me walk you to the door, thanks for letting me experiment on you."

"No thank you, I'm going to show this to some associates, and see what they can do for you." He said when we finally got to the front door.

"That's really unnecessary, you don't have to do th-' he put his hand, in the air, silencing me,

"I already have my mind made up, have a good night Clary." He took my hand and kissed my middle, knuckle, like the first time we met.

"Night." I shut the door and made my way back, up to my room, before I could even sit down; I heard a knock at the door. I went to open t, to find Jace standing there. _Shit._

* * *

**Sorry, I left it there, what am I stupid? Of course I wasn't going to let Clary and Raphael do anything. Well, review and what not. Once I finish this, I'm going to be doing an espionage story, and I have so many ideas, I really can't wait. No update this until, next Friday I think because I'm going to Six-Flagss! Then to my grandparents' house for a week. Thanks for all your support, love you guys.**

* * *

**Questions from a dumbass: ****Where in the nursery rhyme does it say humpty dumpty is an egg?**

* * *

If you have any questions, leave them in the review, and I will get back to you as soon as I have internet connection.


	13. Vacation AN

I just wanted to let everyone know that, I am going on vacation for about two to three weeks, so I won't be able to update. I'll write at any points that I have the time, so when I come back I can just, update everything. Don't forget about me! I love you guys

-**Nephlimlover437**

* * *

**I hope this will hold you over for a little bit, I'll come back as soon as I can**

**Questions from a Dumbass: **

**W**hy do you have to put your 'Two cents in" if it's only a 'Penny for your thoughts." Where the hell is my other cent going?

**W**hy is there a light in the fridge, and not in the freezer?

**W**hy are there brail instructions…at the drive through ATM.

**Stupid questions, no one cares about**

**W**hy is an alarm clock going "off" when it actually turns on?

**If** you mated a bull dog and a shitsu, would it be called a bullshit?

**I**f an ambulance is on its way to save someone, and it runs someone over, does it stop to help them?

**W**hy is Grape Nuts cereal called that, when it contains neither grapes, nor nuts?


	14. Chapter 10

**Sorry, I had to leave the last chapter there, but I had stuff to do and…yeah. Well, I think this is the next to last chapter. This will be my first completed story, not, just **

**A one-shot. Please review and show me love! Okay, so here we go. Countdown: 3 days**

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

_I shut the door and made my way back, up to my room, before I could even sit down; I heard a knock at the door. I went to open t, to find Jace standing there. Shit._

* * *

**Jace**

I was sitting on the couch pretending to watch TV, when she came in with…him. It's not like I cared what she did or anything, I just didn't think it was such a good idea, to bring the guy that drugged you home. She actually took him up to her room, to do God, knows what, but it's not like I cared or anything. Pshh. Once, she left with him I went up to my room, and sat down at the piano. I really didn't have the desire to play, so I ended up sitting, there staring at the ivory keys, wondering how I got to this point in the first place. That's probably how I found myself, staring at the front of Clary's door. I feel like I physically watched, my hand knock on the door by itself, while I was sitting there like, 'dude what you are doing' and my hand was all 'what you're too afraid to do.' Pull it together Wayland; you're talking to your hand. When she came to the door, I actually had no idea, why I was, there in the first place. Stupid hand. I ran my fingers through my hair, he eyes, widened when she saw it was me.

"Umm, do you have my shirt?" She rolled her eyes and walked away from the door,

"Your shirts over there in the corner, and don't worry I didn't bleach the precious thing. I walked over and snatched up the shirt, I actually hate the shit out of this shirt, and I only wore it because I had no clean clothes.

"Thanks, so how have you been?" I just wanted to draw this out, because I didn't want to leave.

"I've been fine, since the last time you saw me, which was like six hours ago." She responded, she didn't sound hurt, but I know she's good at, hiding how she really feels. She turned her back to me, taking out the earring that was in her ear.

"Did you have fun on your date?" she stilled before answering, in an annoyed tone

"It wasn't a date, at least I don't think it wasn't didn't really ask him. Maybe, it was a date" She walked pass me to the bathroom, pulling her dress over her head, and tossing it on the floor behind her. She came back out a few second later, in her bra and underwear,

"What do you want Jace." She had a mean scowl plastered on her face,

"What do you mean? I came here for my shirt." I responded quickly, I had to play this next move by ear.

"Well, you have your shirt; now get the hell out of my room." I pushed myself off the door, and walked towards her,

"What the hell is wrong with you now, have you been drinking or somethin?" her eyes widened slightly,

"So what if I have, what are you my father?" she crossed her arms over her chest,

"Excuse me for asking a question. What's so hard about saying yes, or no? God, why do you have to make everything so difficult?"

"The same reason you have to be such a douchedick all the time. Its, how I've always been and I'm not going to change." She took a small step towards me; her hands were balled up into fists at her sides,

"That's what your problem is; you're so comfortable I your bullshit lifestyle that you won't change." I said while rolling my eyes,

"And, you're an over vain asshole, what's your excuse?" I noticed that her fist started shaking,

"I've always been like this; you go around drinking and blaming the world for your problems! Grow up Clary, you're starting to run, out of people to blame." This was starting to get out of hand, but I decided to play with matches, while covered in gasoline.

"I need to grow up? I need to grow up! You're telling me this? The guy that will fuck anything with a pulse, and leave them like it's nothing you need to find I heart and use it!" She started to get the rasp in her voice, that always seemed appear when she was about to explode,

"Why do you care, what I do with other people, you didn't see me asking questions when you brought that asshole home with you. In case you didn't remember he drugged you Clary!" I yelled, she took another, step towards me,

"This has nothing to do with Raphael, we were at a party, he didn't, force anything down my throat, I took it willingly, and why are you acting so jealous!" I raised an eyebrow, and smiled ironically,

"Why the hell would I be jealous? Like he even has anything on me, I was actually worried, he'd mess up all my hard work, and you'd be turned off to sex." Lies, yes I lied, but I'm trying to break this off, quickly. She groaned, in frustration,

"That's what I'm talking about! It's always about sex with you, one days somebodies going to break your heart, just like you did-' she stopped, before she could finish, I felt like I was in one of those cartoons were an angel and demon would pop up on each shoulder.

_ Angel: You broke her heart? Dammit Wayland! _

**ME**:Hey it wasn't intentional. I tried to argue back

**Demon: Well, it's not your fault, girls can't resist the charm. **

**ME**:You're, right we went into this, because you- didn't want a relationship.

_Angel: you're everything, that's wrong with the world! _

**Demon: You think with the wrong head, how is that my problem? **

**ME**: Are you guys serious?

_Angel: shut up Jace, this doesn't concern you!_ I rolled my eyes, I'm in the middle, of a war between, my subconscious. **ME**:Urgh, you guys are no help! I rolled my eyes.

"Like I did who? You. Is that what this is about? How is it my fault that you fell for me? I thought we made it clear that this was, just sex!" A quick flash, of pain went through her eyes, followed quickly by fury. She laughed, without humor

"You think I fell for you?-' she broke off and laughed again '- your head is so far up your own ass, I thought I knew you, but I was completely wrong! I gave up, having relationships for this bullshit?" she screamed, at me,

"Let's keep in mind that you came to me! You think its easy dealing with you as a friend? You didn't want to be in a relationship, because, you're a walking pile of drama. After dealing with all your shit, Gandhi would probably shoot you in the face! You think people want to deal with your damaged ass?" I barely got the last word out of my mouth, when I felt an intense stinging on the side of my face; I cupped my cheek and looked up at her, startled by how much force she used. She walked passed me, and slid on a pair of jeans and I tshirt, then she went and slid on a pair of sneakers. She moved pass me towards her bedroom door, and stopped, with her head bowed.

"I gave my virginity to you and you don't give a damn about me, and the worst part is I let you do it." She walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

**Demon: Well, it looks like you did the job. Nice going asshole. **I thought you were on my side here.

**Demon: Why'd you think that? **I walked, out of my room and ran straight into Isabelle, could this get any worse?

"What did you do Jace; I have never seen her look so hurt." Isabelle shook her head, in disappointment.

"Isabelle, I don't want to do this with you, I told Clary the truth okay. She needed someone to break it to her, so I had to be the bad guy." I pushed pass her, but she caught my arm, and turned me back around,

"You're a horrible, person, and I hope that, you feel the same pain, you made her feel." She pushed, me away, and made a move towards the front door, looking for Clary I presume. I went back to my room, and laid face down in the bed. Maybe, if I sit like this long enough, I'll cut off some off the oxygen to my brain and slip into a coma, till all of this blows over.

^*^#*#FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*#

**Clary**

Stupid. Stupid. How could you be so dumb? I chanted to myself as I quickly walked down the stairs of the Institute, and in a random direction. I had no idea where I was going, or how I would get there, but I had to get out of that place. It's my fault really, and everything he said was absolutely true, I just didn't want to hear it. Before I could turn the corner I heard someone screaming my name, I turned to see Isabella, chasing after me.

"What do you want Isabelle?" I turned, and started walking again; I didn't want to be bothered,'

"I just wanted to cheek and see if you're okay. I mean what in the world happened back there happened back there?" she seemed concerned,

"Nothing happened, it's my fault, and I should have never started this." I shook my head and reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone, and started scrolling through numbers, till I found Magnus' number,

"Clary, what'd he say?" she reached out to touch my shoulder, and quickly jerked away, I didn't want her sympathy now. I pressed, send and took a shaky, breath to try to keep from crying, Magnus, would flip his shit, if I cried while on the phone with him.

"Iz, is it hard having me as a friend?" I asked while, looking at the ground, waiting for Magnus to pick up the phone,

"No, you just have issues, like everybody else in the world." I nodded slightly,

"Go back inside, Isabelle, I'm gonna try to stay with a Magnus." Isabelle nodded and walked slowly back towards the Institute, but, not before hugging my shoulders. That's when, Magnus answered the phone, sleepily- I would have thought for sure, he'd be out partying.

"City Morgue, you kill 'em, we chill 'em, what the hell doya want." I started to trace an invisible pattern in the sidewalk, with the toe of my sneaker.

"Maggie, its Clary." I said into the phone, my voice was small and vulnerable again, I heard a heavy sigh, before he responded,

"I am not going to Vegas with you again." he said, sleepily,

"I was actually wondering if I could come and stay with you for a couple of days." I was hoping my voice wouldn't give me away,

"Yeah, sure, you know where the spare key is." He hung up the phone, leaving me alone to my own thoughts, during the walk to his apartment. Half way there, I started thinking of the argument, if I had just ignored him, like I planned on doing, I wouldn't be in the mess. You think people want to deal with your damaged ass? You think people want to deal with your damaged ass? Kept playing over and over in my head. He's completely right; I might as well be asexual. I made it Magnus' house and looked in the fern, for the spare key, that he has to replace, all the time. Come to think of it, I think all he uses are spare keys, and then he loses them, and makes more. When, I walked into the apartment, no one was in the front room, so I guess Magnus and Alec were still asleep. The only thing I needed, to do was, sleep. Anything would be better, than having a drink-which was what I really wanted to do. I went to the couch and flopped down face first, before I knew it, I was asleep.

^*^#*#TIMEBREAK^*^#*# TIMEBREAK^*^#*# TIMEBREAK^*^#*# TIMEBREAK^*^#*#

**Clary**

I was deep in unconsciousness, I couldn't exactly remember where I was, but I think I could hear someone calling my name, from a long distance away. That's when I felt something, smack me square in the face. I frowned deeply and opened, one eye to see Magnus standing in my eyesight, with a pillow in his hand. I opened my other eye, and groaned

"Why are you waking me up so early?" I asked rubbing the side of my face, were his sofa left an impression in my skin.

"I guess the same reason; you woke me up in the middle of the night, to crash on my couch. What are you doing here?" He sat down across, from me, and put the pillow, he assaulted me with in his lap. I didn't want to tell him what was wrong, because Magnus always wants to kick Jace's ass. If I told him, what happened now, he would have a ligament reason if I told him what transpired between Jace and me, wait- why do I even care anymore. I moved to the seated position, and laid my head against the back of the couch.

"I just needed…a change of scenery." I sighed out, wishing he would just leave the situation alone. He scoffed, before getting up and going to the kitchen,

"If, you aren't going to tell me what happened, could you at least tell me who did it?-' he came back out with two cups, and handed me one, which was filled with coffee. I took, the cup but kept my eyes plastered to the ground, Magnus, could read me like a book, if he looked in my eyes, I took a small sip, before setting the cup back on the table. I could feel Magnus', eyes, boring into the top of my head, but there was no way in hell, I would look back up at him.

"Is it Jace?" Dammit, how does he do that? I said to myself. I took a deep breath in, and let it out slowly, before looking up at him,

"I should have known, this would happen, he has miles of other girls, for proof." I laughed without humor, while Magnus', reached out, and put his hand over mine,

"What'd he do Clary?" he moved his hand back and forth over mine,

"He didn't do anything Maggie, it was all me." I held my head in my hands and breathe deeply, and shakily, trying not to cry- that would only set him off.

"Start from the beginning, let's see where it all went downhill." He said, sitting back in his chair, and sipping his drink.

"Well, I guess it started when he found out I was a virgin." Magnus sat straight up, putting his cup down on the table, "You let him take your virginity? Clary why would you do that, or why would he do that, I know Jace is an asshole, but I never pictured him as a complete dick." I shrugged my shoulders,

"He wasn't alone in it, I practically jumped him. We keep on and everything, then the night, I went to see my mom, in rehab he was so different with me. I thought we were actually going to be different after that, but the next day he went on like nothing ever happened, he told me that I was difficult to have as a friend. He said I was damaged goods." I shook my head, and held the bridge of my nose.

"I've never really been hurt by anyone's, words before. But, what he said actually made me want to cry." My voice was wavering now.

"Clary, don't you cry over him. It's not worth it; you can stay however long you need to." He said, in a stern voice, I rubbed my eyes, before standing up and stretching, out my arms, making my way towards the door

"I need to get packed up real fast; I'm actually leaving in a couple of days. When my mom gets out, she's taking me to Boston, is it alright if I come back later." I sighed out,

"I'm glad you've reconnected with your mom. What are you going to do in Boston?" he stood to lead me to the door,

"Look at some art, maybe some schools. I think that now, that all of my loose ends are tied, I can you know get on with my life." I hooked, my thumbs through the loops on my jeans, and looked down.

"I guess everything, that's happened just put everything into perspective. I'll be back soon." I hugged Magnus, tightly before scurrying down the stairs and pulling out my cell phone. I scrolled to Isabelle's, number and pressed send,

"Clary? Jesus Christ are you okay? I had no idea where you went, I what if you were kidnapped or something, do you know how many people' I'd have to kill, I don't know why you'd do this to me, do you not like me or somethin'-"she ranted on while I listened, patiently. Izzy was never one to, worry, or even show a great deal of emotion, but, when she did, she was honest, yet over the top.

"Izzy, I'm fine okay. I went to Magnus's place and sleep there for the night. I-umm, is Jace there?" she sighed heavily, before answering,

"He just left, you could have at least called Clary, I mean damn." She was still upset; she can hold a grudge better than anybody I know.

"Well, I'm coming to get packed and what not. I just didn't want to see him there, if you know what I mean."

"You aren't going to tell him you're leaving." It wasn't a question; it was more of 'How could you do that'? Statement.

"No I'm not Izzy, it's really known of his business." I was turning, the corner to the street that the Institute was on,

"Clary." Izzy said my name in a disappointed voice,

"Izzy.-' I mimicked her, while walking up the stairs, and unlocking the door, and stepping inside '-I'm not going to have, a conversation with you, while we're in the same house bye." Once, I hung up the phone, i saw her scurrying down, the stairs,

"I thought you were kidnapped and raped by a hobo, Clary." I leaned, my shoulder up against the wall,

"Well. I'm fine, are you going to let me get upstairs, or what?" Izzy, threw her hip out, and placed a hand on each side,

"You're really, going to leave without telling him?" I scoffed before pushing pass her, and going up the stairs,

"I don't have to tell him anything, if he really wants to know, maybe he should check my Facebook." I threw the door, to my room open, and started dumping clothes, out of my dresser,

"Clary you don't even have a Facebook." Isabelle said, rolling her eyes, and shaking her head. I went to my closet to get all my shoes out, I've never been one of those people who, fold their clothes, before they put them in the suitcase, I just kinda shove everything in and hope it fits.

"Huh, remind me to get a Facebook will ya?" I said while I was trying to zip everything in,

"Clary, common don't you think you should at least tell leave him a note or something?" she was back to being her normal pushy self.

"How about…no. can you give me a hand here?" I said motioning my head towards the bag that just refused to coöperate. Izzy sighed deeply before sitting on the suitcase, so that I could zip it up.

"Clary, something's not adding up." She said, with a confused look on her face,

"Yeah, one of them is why this damn bag won't zip!' I jerked, the zipper out of frustration, and it finally pulled through. I sighed in relief. I was doing everything in my power, to get off this subject, but, Izzy just didn't know when to stop. Izzy stood, up and crossed her arms, over her chest,

"Clary, I've seen Jace do this to girls before, but I've never seen him as upset as he was, once he finished you off." I rolled my eyes, and got my bags, together next to the door. Before turning to look at her,

"He was probably made because; I slapped him in his precious face, Iz." She sighed heavily, and walked to the door,

"You didn't see the look in his eyes Clary." She looked sincere, but I was over the rage, and I was over the sadness, now I was just numb, which is the worst feeling you can possibly feel. I looked down, not wanting to see her face, when I said this

"And if I'm lucky, I'll never have to again." she walked out of the room, with an exaggerated huff. I waited, to hear her bedroom door, slam before making my way out the door as well; I turned around, to give the room one last once over, before I left for what maybe forever. When I looked on my bed, I saw, something folded up on my bed. I walked over to investigate, mainly wondering how I missed it. That's, when I saw it was, a black, button down shirt, folded neatly on my bed. I stroked the front of it, it was soft, I like the way it felt against my skin. I sighed heavily, and rolled my eyes at myself, before taking the shirt and quickly shoving it into one of my bags, before I had the chance to change my mind. I walked out, of the room, and went over to Isabelle's. I knocked lightly, before walking right in,

"Well I'm about to go Iz." She had her back turned to me; I walked over and put my hand on her shoulder, she turned around quickly, and locked me in a hug.

"Take care of-' I pulled away quickly, cutting her off mid sentenced

'-no, no, don't you start saying your goodbyes. It's not goodbye, it's just…a see you later." I smiled slightly, for her benefit mainly. She nodded and pulled me into another hug. We both let go, Izzy had a sad smile on her face, "Will you at least think about going to see him?" I smiled back sadly before shaking my head, "I think it'll be better if we take a clean break you know? Before leaving her room, and finally making my way out of the Institute. I guess the only thing I needed to do, pick my mom up._ This was really almost the end._

* * *

_Countdown: 2 days._

* * *

_Questions: What's the top five of your bucket list? If you don't have one, give me something you want to do before you die._


	15. Chapter 11

**I don't have really any for an author's not, so let's get started and…yeah. This chapter is what Jace was doing, all of Chapter 10. Countdown: 3 days**

* * *

**Last Time:**_ It's not goodbye, it's just…a see you later." I smiled slightly, for her benefit mainly. She nodded and pulled me into another hug. We both let go, Izzy had a sad smile on her face, I smiled back before leaving her room, and finally making my way out of the Institute. I guess the only thing I needed to do, was pick up my mom. This was really the end._

* * *

**Chapter Song: **

Breakaway: Kelly Clarkson

* * *

**Jace after the Fight**

When suffocating myself didn't work, I knew I was going to have to face the inner turmoil that was going on in my head. I sat up, and held my head in my hands, massaging my scalp with my fingers. That's when Isabelle came into my room again,

"Jace, what happened with Clary, she won't tell me anything." This was actually the very last thing I wanted to deal with, at this point in time. I threw myself back on the bed.

"If I didn't want to talk about it in the hall, why would I want to talk about it in here?" I threw my arm over my eyes,

"Jace, just tell me what happened! You two are screaming like maniacs in the middle of the night, Clary, left and I have no idea where she went, now tell me happened!" she screamed, I jumped off the bed, and I was right in her face, I guess I miss calculated, how close she was or I just didn't care.

"I DON'T KNOW OKAY! I have no idea, what just happened in there, and if I did, I still wouldn't know what to make of it." I felt my eyes, glaze over; I turned around, quickly, before she could get a good look at my face.

"Isabelle, just leave me alone. Please?" my voice, was small, and I just didn't care anymore, I didn't care about sounding weak or vulnerable, I just didn't care. She left silently, leaving me alone, with my thoughts. I went to the bathroom, and turned the water, on as hot as I normally stand, then I turned it up higher. Usually, the heat relaxes me, and I can think of a solution to any problem I was having. Usually in a situation like this, I would just say, there's plenty of other girls in the sea, and everything would be okay- but in this situation, I came up with nothing. I just sat against the back wall, with my head pushed back and my eyes closed. Once the water, was to physically painful to be in, I turned the water off, and wrapped a towel around my waist. I stared at my reflection in the mirror, I looked like hell, and not just because I spent an hour in a half in the shower. I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration and walked off back into my room. My foot brushed over, that shirt, that I'm going to decide to blame for this whole blow it. But my subconscious knows that it was my damn fault. Who would have known that I would actually have a heart? I found a t-shirt and a clean pair of boxers, and slid them on quickly. I was dropping my towel in the dirty clothes hamper when, I saw the shirt again, I don't know what made me do it, but I picked the shirt up, and walked to Clary's room. I didn't hear her come back in so I knew I'd be safe, her room felt colder than it was the last time I was in here. I slowly folded, it up and placed it on her bed. _The bed. _That's when everything took a turn, in a completely different direction. I shook my head, and left out of the room. And now I was back where I started, lying face down in my bed.

^*^#*#TIMEBREAK^*^#*# TIMEBREAK^*^#*# TIMEBREAK^*^#*# TIMEBREAK^*^#*#

**Jace (2 Days)**

I dreamed the same seen over and over, when Clary walked out, of that room leaving me there, in shock. It wasn't even the slap that made the thing awful, it was the look, in her eyes, when her hand came back down to her side, and the tremble in her voice when she told me I didn't care about her. I rolled out of the bed, and found a pair of sweat pants, sneakers and my iPod. I needed to clear my head, and the shower thing didn't do a damn thing. I walked out of the room and bumped into Izzy who was yelling at someone through the receiver of her cell phone. I ignored her and put in my earbuds; I moved to my Asking Alexandria, playlist and started with a steady pace. Everything was going, fine until I saw a flash of red out of the corner of my eye. I whipped around fast to find that it was only a scarf, wrapped around a blond woman's, neck. My mind was staring to play tricks on me. I turned back around, and tried to continue with my run. I saw a little girl, with bright green eyes, that reminded me of Clary when she was younger, I rubbed my eyes, with the heel of my hands. I took a sharp turn and cut through a park, and collapsed on the closest a bench, my breath was ragged. I was putting my head between my knees, to try and steady my breathing, when I felt someone come and sit next to me. I raised my head up and saw it was, the some lady with the red scarf. She held out her hand and said,

"Hi I'm Dorothea." I whipped my hands, on my pants so I could meet her halfway, and shake her hand.

"Jace,." usually in a situation like this, I would flirt it up, and end up going out with the girl, but this wasn't a usual situation.

"You look upset, what's wrong." I rolled my eyes, inwardly I wasn't the kind of person to go to therapy, if I didn't want to talk about my feelings on a couch with a stranger, why would I want to talk about them in the park with a stranger?

"Nothing, I just needed sometime to clear my head, and what not." My breathing was finally steady, then, I thought about the run back, _this is why I don't run_ I thought to myself…maybe I'll just catch a cab.

"Is it your girlfriend?" I looked, up my brows furrowing in confusion?

"I-um don't have a girlfriend." I said, she only smiled and crossed one leg over the other.

"Yeah, whatever you say, honey, listen, the sooner you get your head, out of your ass, the sooner that you will have one." She got up to walk away, leaving; me on the bench stunned, I quickly reached put and grabbed her arm, turning her around.

"Wait, what do you mean?" She loosened her arm from my grasps,

"You know what I mean." I watched her silhouette get smaller and smaller, till I couldn't even see her anymore. I hung my head and let out a heavy sigh, trying to dismiss what just happened, I didn't need anyone to try to change my mind. I got started on a healthy pace, to make the run back home. The Institute was empty, when I got back. Clary was still gone, and I had no idea where Isabelle went. I went to my room, and took another shower, the whole while, I was hoping, that this whole thing would blow over, maybe Clary would move on, and I could have my best friend back. If, I had to sit back and watch, her fall in love with someone else, I would. Its better than her falling for me, and I break her heart, effectively losing her in both ways.

^*^#*#FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*#FWB^*^

**Clary (**Countdown: 2 days)

Once, I left the Institute I went straight back to Magus's place, I had to rent a car, to drive me and my mom up to Boston, it's really not that far away, and I think, it's a better way for us to reconnect. I still couldn't believe, I was actually leaving, one part of me wants to stay, but another part keeps saying that's its time to grow up. I pulled out my cell phone, so I could call my mom, and ask her what time I needed to come and pick her up. She was going to be officially released at noon, so if everything went as planned we would be in Boston, no later than six. I had just, set my phone down when, it started to ring again, it was Raphael.

"Hey, what's up?" I said, as I pulled out my laptop, to look for a car rental.

"Hey, Mamí, I just wanted to let you know that I called some friends up in Boston, and they wanted to meet with you." A big smile spread across my face,

"Really? That's incredible!" I heard him laugh, slightly,

"Yeah, I'm going to meet you up in Boston, so that I can introduce you to them, I also gave, your work to some colleges, if you can create a portfolio, they may accept you in the fall." It felt as if, all the air in my lungs was sucked out with a vacuüm cleaner.

"That's, just incredible Raphael, I don't know how I can repay you." I said, close to tears,

"Oh, just make a good impression on these guys, and it will be thanks enough."

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you in Boston." We said, our good byes, and I hung up, and went looking for Magnus, to tell him the good news.

"Maggie, guess what!" I screamed from the living room, he slowly walked into his room, wearing a pair of red leather pants, and a tube top,

"You're finally leaving my house?" he said in complete sarcasm,

"Almost, Magnus, gosh I thought you loved me?-' he interrupted me to through in a snide '-I do love you, what I don't love is your butt dent on my sofa, and your hair all over my bathroom." I stuck my tongue out at him, before continuing on with my good news,

'- Raphael, called me and said, that there are some people in Boston, that want to discuss my art, he wants to introduce me to them." He smiled, and came to give me a hug,

"That's fantastic news darling, but, when are you leaving." I pulled away, from him and grinned slightly.

"You are pushing me out of the house, awfully fast, you may never see me again." I folded my arms over my chest,

"Clarissa, you know that I will come and visit you, any chance that I get, you think I'll be able to function with only Isabelle, Jace and Alec?" he said at the same moment Alec walked in the room, he wasn't wearing a shirt, which was a surprise to me because, back before he moved here, he never walked around with that much confidence.

"Feeling the love babe." Alec said, in passing on the way to the kitchen,

"He knows, what I meant, I'm going to miss having a bit of color, where am I ever going to find another red-head, with a fashion sense as good as yours?" he asked, with his hand on his hips,

"Well, I guess you're going to have to come down to Boston, huh?" I poked him in the shoulder.

"I'm really going to miss you Clary." He said in all seriousness, I smiled, and pulled him in for a hug,

"I'm gonna miss you too, Maggie." He pulled, away quickly, and turned towards the kitchen,

"Alec, put on a shirt or I will leave you." Alec didn't sound like he was in any kind of rush. Magnus, sighed heavily and walked towards the door,

"I'll be in the car when you decide to get dressed!" he slammed, the door on his way out, to emphasize his impatience. Alec came, out with a cup of yogurt and a spoon, in his hand.

"Don't worry about him Clary; he just doesn't like saying goodbye." He walked, off to their bedroom; he came back out a few seconds later, with a shirt in one hand, and his yogurt in the other.

"I'll see you around Clary." He said, before leaving me alone in the house, I looked over, at my bags, which were stacked up in the corner, and smiled slightly to myself. My smile faded when I saw, I scrap of black material, coming out the side of one suitcase. 'Why'd I even take that shirt?' I asked myself, _'Remembrance.' _My subconscious whispered to me.

_^*^Time break because neither of them are doing anything worth reading, or writing about^*^_

**Jace (Moving Day) **

I got up earlier, than usual so, I could go see me mother, I'm not ashamed, to be sort of mamma's boy. My mom, raised me by herself, the least I could do was see her at least once a week. I made it to her house, and put my helmet on the handlebars of my bike, and into the house, my mom was in her recliner, watching The Price is Right.

"Hey mommy." I said walking and leaned down, to give her a kiss and a hug.

"Hey Jonathon, your early today." I went over and took a seat on the couch, closet to the chair.

"Yeah, I figured I come a little early today." She nodded and turned back to her program. I stared into space, while she watched her shows, I didn't even notice, when she cut the TV off.

"Jonathon!" she said my name, snapping me out of my trance.

"What oh yes mom?" She was getting out of her chair, and walking towards the kitchen,

"Come in the kitchen, you look like you need pie." In my mother's eyes, pie will fix and problem, anyone could have. She headed me a plate, with a piece of sweet potato pie, and a spoon. I rolled my eyes, and went to the dining room. She followed me out with a glass of milk. I really didn't want any pie; I just stared at the piece, on my plate, my mom's pie, was Clary's favorite thing in the world. _Clary. _

"What's wrong Jonathon?" my mom asked, on her 'mother knows all' voice, I looked, up at her with a phony smile plastered on my face,

"Nothing, mom."

"Well then eat your pie." She pointed to my plate with her fork,

"Mom, I don't want any pie." She put her fork down, on her plate ad looked at me,

"Well then there's something wrong, you and Clarissa always want pie." I flinch involuntarily, when she said her name. Hopefully my mother didn't see that. I took a deep breath, and let out a long theatrical sigh, _here we go._

"Well, I have this friend right, who started a 'friends with benefits' relationship, with one of his best friends.-' I looked up to see if she was buying any of this shit, her face was emotionless, as she listened '-well, anyway they went on like, that until, she told him, she loved him in her sleep, and he flipped out, and become this huge jerk to her, and she left, all mad, and he hasn't seen her in a couple of days, and he doesn't know what to do, and he has no idea where she went. He asked me for advice, and I told him, I would think it over for him." My mother picked up her fork, and started eating her pie again,

"Does he feel the same towards her, as she does him?"

"Of course, he does, from what he's told me of course." I looked, down, worried that I blew my cover. Then everything happened very quickly, one minute I was in my chair and the next instant I was on the ground holding, the side of my head, with my mom standing over me with her hand on her hip.

"Jonathan Christopher Wayland, do you think, I'm an idiot? Do I look stupid to you?" I was still sitting on the floor, in shock that my mother actually slapped me out of my seat. Sure, she's threatened to do it before but I never thought, she actually could, she's half my size for Christ sake.

"You better answer me boy." she said in her disapproving tone, I shook, my head, and pulled myself off the ground, and back into my chair

"No mama."

"Then, why did you just feed me that nonsense about some friend, that you probably don't have?" I looked at the ground, still in shook that she actually hit me. I shrugged my shoulders, and mumbled 'I thought, you wouldn't put it together'

"Thought I wouldn't put it together? What happened with Clarissa Jace." I sighed deeply,

"Well, after she said…that in her sleep, I just wanted, to call everything off, because I didn't want to hurt her or lose her." my mom looked at me like I was, the biggest idiot in the world.

"So, by being a jackass, you did, both things, you were trying not to do?" I blinked slowly.

"Did you just call me a jack ass?" I said in shock, my other was never really one to use profanity.

"Well, I the shoe fit's Jonathon!-' she took a deep breath and sat back down '-do you love her son?" I looked down at my lap, and slowly nodded my head,

"I can't hear you, jack ass!" she almost yelled,

"Yes okay! But, it's not like she's going to listen to anything I have to say! I messed everything up."

"Jace, if she didn't care she probably wouldn't be leaving." _Leaving? _ My head snapped up quickly,

"What do you mean she's leaving?"

"She called me earlier, to say goodbye, when I mentioned yo she said you already knew." I jumped up from the table, and made my way towards the front door, when I turned around, quickly,

"Mommy, do you really think I'm a jackass?" my mom laughed, and waved me away.

"Of course, I do, but you my jack ass and I love you all the same." I nodded my head, only half way believing what she was saying.

"Okay, mom I gotta go love you bye!" I ran out, the door and jumped on my bike, trying to get to the Institute before she left. When I made it, i barely even turned the bike off. I ran pass Isabelle-who was in the kitchen- and up to Clary's room. I threw open the door, to find that everything was a completely abandoned. I went over to the bed, and saw that my shirt was missing. I ran out of the room, and down, the stairs to the kitchen, and found Isabelle,

"Izzy, where' Clary?" she looked at me, like I was joking, I put my hands, on her shoulders, and shook, her slightly

"Where is Clary?" she wiggled out of my grasp, with a disgusted look on her face,

"Why should I tell you anything, after the way you treated her?" I rolled my eyes, and slammed my hand down, on the counter in front of her.

"Isabelle tell me where she is!"

"Okay, she's staying at Magnus's place until she leaves!" I took a step back,

"She told you? Why didn't she tell me?" Isabelle scoffed,

"She said something, about making a clean break." I rolled my eyes, and groaned loudly, in frustration and ran back outside. Taking the bike, would be to tedious, seeing as though Magnus's place, wasn't that far away. I got to his apartment, and banged hysterically on the door, until Magnus answered.

"Jace, what in the world are you doing." I pushed pass him, into the living room,

"Where is she?" I paced, to the door of the bedroom and then, back to where Magnus was standing.

"Magnus, where did she go?" I sounded desperate, now, and Magnus could tell. His eyes softened.

"She already left Jace." I felt like, all the energy and hope was drained from my body. My knees almost gave out, so I had to go and sit on the sofa. Magnus came over and put his hand on my shoulder,

"I'm sorry Jace." Magnus said, in a small voice, I nodded slowly and put my head between my knees. I felt this dull ache in my core, I didn't know if I needed to cry or punch something. My eyes, shifted to the coffee table where I saw Clary's sketch book. I opened, it up and flipped to a random page, it was a sketch of me, with today's date on it and Clary's signature on it. I tossed, the book back on the table I squeezed my eyes shut. _It's over. _

"I fucked up Magnus." I said when I realized that he was still in the room.

^*^#*#FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*#FWB^*^

**Clary**

It was still too early, to go and pick up my mom, so I decided that I could kill a bit of time, by sketching before I left. I went to one of my bags, and pulled out my sketch pad and I pencil. I didn't know what I actually, planned on drawing, so I decided to let my pencil do the thinking. The lines weren't making any sense in the beginning, but I decided to keep on, I finished the shading, and put my pencil down, to look at my work. It was a picture of Jace, I had nothing to say about it, and I wasn't going to throw it away, so I signed and dated it, before putting the book on the table. I rested, my head back against the sofa, and took a deep breath. I didn't need this on my mind, especially when it was time for me to go, pick up my mom. The rental was already waiting for me outside, the only thing I needed to do was, put my bags in the back.

"Maggie." I called out, he come out from the back a few seconds later,

"Oh, has that awful moment finally arrived?" he said while grabbing both of my hands, and holding me out in front of him.

"Yeah, I guess, it has." I smiled, and pulled him into a soft embrace.

"Take care of yourself Clary." I pulled away and went to my bags,

"Magnus, you're talking like I'm never going to come back, like I could actually stay away from New York, forever."

"Yeah, Whatever Clary. Don't make me have to come and drag your candy ass back from Boston." Magnus said with a scowl, but I could see the laughter in his eyes,

"Hey, my ass isn't candy. It's all meat!" I said with a laugh on the way out the door. I threw my bags in the back, of the car and jumped into the front seat, waving at Magnus, who was watching me out the window. I slid, on my shades and made my way to pick up my mom. The signing out process was tiresome, but it was worth it, to get my mom out of there. Once I signed the last paper, two guys were leading my mom down, the hallway. I ran into her arms, and who locked into a big hug,

"Hey mommy." I said into her neck, I felt her smile on my hair.

"Hey sweetheart." I held her hand on the way to the car, the two guys that brought my mom down the hall way, put her bags in the car. She wasn't allowed to drive yet, so I put my climb into the driver's side, while my mother took the passenger side. I started up the car I was making my way towards the highway, when I remembered the good news.

"Oh, mommy I didn't tell you! I meet this art dealer, who told me he would give my work to some people in Boston, and he found some universities, that will talk to me about my work." A big smile spread across my mother's face,

"That's incredible honey, I'm so happy for you." She put her hand on my knee and squeezed gently.

"I'm glad you decided to come with Me." my mother said happily. I looked over at her, and saw glee written all over her face.

"Me to mom. Me to." I said back,

"Did, you have a hard time saying goodbye to everyone?" I nodded my head,

"Umm, it was a little more difficult than I thought it would be, but I made it through." I smiled at her, reassuringly. Everything, was going fine until, the song from hell come one the radio, this was our high school graduation song, and I cried like a baby, because I thought the gang was splitting out. Who would have known, that none of us would actually do anything, with our lives.

"Was, saying goodbye to Jace any harder than the rest if the gang?" my mother asked out of the blue. I frowned a little, and stole a look over at her,

"No, why would it be?"

"I know you two had a different relationship with him from the others." I got the stinging at the top, of my nose, like I always did when I was close to crying. I slid, my shades, on,

"He was just a really close friend mom." I said, in a small voice, this wasn't the topic I wanted to be on.

"Was?" she asked in a questioning voice. I shook my head, hopefully letting her know that we needed to change to topic. She mouthed a silent okay, and turned up the radio.

_'I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly, though its not easy to tell you goodbye, 'gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change, and break away.'_

'_Break away."_

* * *

**Review. Please?**

* * *

Is anybody else even slightly upset that, in the Mortal Instruments Movie, Jace's eyes are gold, Clary's are born, and Clary's hair is brown, and Jace has a freakin' earring? Am I overreacting? Or just jumping the gun, because the trailer isn't even on TV yet, tell me what you think, so I can calm down. Other than, that how psyched are you that the movie comes out in a few months?


	16. Chapter 12

**The end has come! It's been a fantastical ride, and I'm so happy I experienced it with all of you people!**

* * *

**Last Time:**_ "I'm sorry Jace." Magnus said, in a small voice, I nodded slowly and put my head __between my knees. I felt this dull ache in my core, I didn't know if I needed to cry or punch something. My eyes, shifted to the coffee table where I saw Clary's sketch book. I opened, it up and flipped to a random page, it was a sketch of me, with today's date on it and Clary's signature on it. I tossed, the book back on the table I squeezed my eyes shut. It's over._

"_I fucked up Magnus." I said when I realized that he was still in the room._

* * *

**Chapter Song:**

**Teach me how to Love: Musiq SoulChild**

**Want Something that I Want: Tangled Soundtrack**

* * *

**Clary**

Boston was absolutely beautiful, when we first got in I dedicated a few days, to my mother. Last night was our first night in the hotel; we talked about everything from boys to male nipples.

***Flashback***

"_You know what I don't understand?" I said while I was wrapping my hair up in a towel, and tightening the string on my robe._

"_What honey." My mom said, before shoving a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. I grabbed a bag of chips and a soda, and went to sit next to her_

"_Why in the world do guys have nipples? What purpose do they have to their anatomy?" she laughed, almost choking on her ice-cream._

"_Do you understand how weird they'd look without them? They would just have another back, in the front." My mom said, trying to get me to understand her reasoning._

"_But, mom nipples on guys do nothing but confuse the babies." She looked at me, before bursting into a fit of laughter,_

"_Well, I have an even better one for you. Who came up with oral?" I almost squirted coke out of my nose. If we were normal, this would be the weirdest conversation for a mother and daughter to have, but we weren't normal, and I love that about us._

"_Well, I think it went like this. The cave lady was doing her housework, when she came to the realization, that she could make a circle with her lips. Then, she realized that the cave man's thingy, is round. So the fit together like a puzzle." Because I was explaining with my hands, my mom was doubled over, clutching her side, laughing._

"_I have a better one, what did they think of the first pregnancy?" I said, loud enough that she could hear over her own laughter._

"_I guess that's where the term, 'eating babies' came from. "She choked out; I spit, soda everywhere, which made us laugh even harder. Until, we heard a loud banging on the door._

"_This is hotel security! You guys are being entirely too loud." The guy on the other side, sounded upset._

"_Okay!" I said through a fit of giggles._

"_Mommy, the security guard said you have to be quiet, or he's kicking you out." She hopped, up and pointing a finger in my chest playfully,_

"_That's bullshit and you know it!" she took her revenge by tickling, me until I was crying. The guard came back, and started beating on the door again,_

"_I really don't want to have to put you guys out!" we both screamed a giggled filled okay, on last time. Before calling it a night._

***End of Flashback***

I woke up, to the most God awful ringing tone in the world. I opened my eyes, to see my mom standing next to my bed, holding out her cell phone in front of my face. I groaned and put my hands over my ears, to try and block out the sound,

"Mom, what's the name of that? Annoyance?" I turned over and put the pillow on top of my head.

"No, it's get your candy ass up, so we can go for a run." She yanked me by my feet, on the floor.

"Mommy, it's too early for this!" I whined, turning over on my belly, and burying my face into the ground.

"Clarissa if you don't get up I'm going to dump a bucket of ice down your pants and I'm still going to make you go running." She said, in a very mother-like voice. I mumbled a small 'Yeah, whatever.' I heard my mother sigh deeply and walk away. I smiled and felt around for, my blankets. That's when my body temperature went down by seventy-five degrees. I jumped up, letting out a loud shriek.

"Mom what the hell!" I screamed, trying to get, the ice out of my pants.

"I told, you I would do it. Now go take a shower and get your yoga pants on, we have to get this running thing started." She said, I crossed my arms over my chest, and rocked back on my back leg.

"I don't wanna." I said, like I was a child. My mom put her hand in the air,

"1…-' she started

"Mom that's really no going to work on me" I scoffed.

'-2…-' she continued,

"Mom seriously, that's not going to work." I said, again, rolling my eyes,

"Clarissa Adele, don't you make me say three!" she slowly raised her voice. I through my hands in the air, exasperated

"Fine, fine! I'm going to get in the shower, shesh!" I walked to the bathroom, and closed the door tightly behind me. I finished quickly in the shower, and put on my yoga pants and an athletic shirt. The funny thing is this would be my first time using them. I only bought them, because I thought I would start working out at one point. Then, I only ended up wearing them around the house, to watch TV.

"Oh, good you finally decided to get ready, now let's go."

"Mommy, can you explain to me why, we're running at the God forbidden time?" I said, as we walked out the front door of the hotel.

"Baby-girl, running is a great way to clear your mind and spirit; she said while doing some deep breathing and stretches. I rolled my eyes and scoffed,

"Yeah, so is a bottle of Jack." My eyes, widened and my mother stiffened,

"I'm sorry mom I didn't mean to say that." I said quickly, while looking down, at my feet. My mother smiled reassuringly,

"Its okay sweetheart, I have to go through a little temptation, sometimes to make sure it sticks." She patted my shoulder,

"I hope that's not what you really do to clear your head though." I smiled and shook my head,

"No, it's not. Well, not anymore." I said stretching my arms, and leaning down to touch my toes.

"Well that's great honey. We better get this started, if your still planning on meeting Raphael later on." She set the pace, and I ran behind her, we were only about fifteen minutes in when I felt like my lungs, were about to pop out of my chest. At 20 minutes, I think I was beginning to sweat, or maybe I was crying, I couldn't tell. At thirty minutes, I was over in a grass patch throwing up.

"Honey why didn't you tell me that you needed to cool off?" I was breathing heavily, and struggling to catch my breath. I couldn't string together a comprehensible phrase to save my life. So I'm a little out of shape, but I never really had a reason to do anything physical. Well…you get what I mean. My mother grabbed my hand and helped me to my feet. I put my hands on my knees and bent over, I still needed to catch my breath. I finally got my breathing under control, so I turned to face my mom,

"The next time you want to go running, you can wake me up, when you come back for breakfast." I said, in all seriousness, while my mother laughed at me.

"Come one sweetie, we'll get a taxi and head back to the hotel. I'd like to point out that I'm older than your young behind, and I could still go on for another forty-five minutes." I smiled with all the energy I had.

"I will be able to think of a better comeback, when my legs, don't feel like, a ton of bricks had been dropped on my legs." I said breathlessly. She stifled a laugh, pushed me towards the curb of the street to hail a taxi. We actually didn't run that far from the hotel, but it's completely different when you're in a car, rather than running. When the taxi, stopped my mom had to help me out of the car,

"Mommy, why do I have the knees of an eighty year old cat woman?" I cried when we made it to the elevator.

"That's got to be from your dad's side of the family." I rolled my eyes, and nodded my head, I got to the room, and I laid face down on my bed, landed face down on my bed with a load groan.

"Who would have known, that my daughter would be a total drama queen?" I mom, sighed before closing the door to the bathroom, a few seconds later I heard the shower start-up. I was lying in the bed, content in not moving, when my cell phone decided it would ring. I had already called Magnus and Izzy when I made it here so I knew it wouldn't be one of them, and I hadn't talked to Jace in about a week in a half. I groaned again, and reached around for my cell, I answered the phone before I even looked at the caller ID.

"Hello?" my voice was muffled by the blanket, I was talking into but I didn't really care.

"Hey Mamí, how soon can you meet me? I wanted to introduce you to some people over a couple of local universities." I slowly picked my top half off the bed,

"I just got back from a run, so after I get showered, up I can come right down, will you send me the address?" I asked, as I crawled to my suitcase, to figure out something to wear.

"Take your time, but not too much, I'll send you the address after, we get off the phone." I pulled out a pair of jeans, and started the hunt for a shirt, that I could comfortably wear.

"Okay Raph, thanks for calling." I said,

"Of course Mamí, I'll see you a bit later." I hung up do; I could look for a shirt more effectively. I was looking through the hundreds of shirts I brought, until my fingers brushed, over something, soft, I back tracked, until I found the shirt that I touched. I didn't recognized, it as anything I would actually were, so I pulled it out fully, to better examine it. It was Jace's shirt, that I packed on a whim…well, it's soft, and stuff, so YOLO! **(A/n: DOn't take that serious)**. I stacked it on top of my jeans, and pulled out a clean bra, and waited for my mom to come out of the bathroom.

"Momma, Raphael called me and asked me to meet him at this art studio, do you want to come?" I heard, the water turn off, and a few seconds later, my mom came from the door.

"Sure, honey, do I need to wear something specific?" she asked I walked, into the bathroom,

"Just wearing clothes, is fine I'm sure mom." I said before shutting the door, and locking it. I took, a quick shower because these were the first people Raphael was actually introducing me too. I dried off quickly, and then I realized that I didn't bring any underwear, I gathered my clothes, and walked out into the main, room to finish getting dressed. I slid, on my jeans, and a pair of red converse, I put on Jace's shirt last. It reminded me of that night, wear everything went perfectly. Until the next day. I shook off the thought and turned to my mom.

"You ready to go?" she nodded, before frowning slightly,

"Whose shirt is that?' she asked, I looked down, like I had no idea what she was talking about,

"Oh, it's Jace's shirt…now let's go." I made a move towards the door but she stopped me,

"Hold it missy, why do you have Jace's shirt?" I sighed, heavily and made a big show of dropping my shoulders, before turning back around.

"Because, he gave it to me or I stole it from him, however way you see it." I said, aggravated, even though Raphael didn't give me a time, of when I had to be there, I still hated to keep people waiting.

"Clarissa, are you ever going to tell me what happened between you and Jace?" I rolled my eyes and whined,

"Mommy, I have people waiting for me!" she sat own, and crossed one leg over the other, showing me that she had nowhere important to be. I sighed, heavily and sat on the bed across from her,

"Me and Jace, did have this weird sorta, not a relationship- relationship." I said,

"So, you and Jace had friends with benefits relationship?" she put it together, quicker than I had expected.

"Yeah, sorta. It ended, on bad terms, because it started on bad terms, and I don't want to talk about it anymore, so let's go-' I was interrupted,

"What do you mean it started on bad terms?" she just keeps pushing on,

"Mom, I was a virgin, when we started this, okay. He didn't want to do it at first, but I may or may not have forced him into it- okay wrong choice of words- anyway, we did what we did, then after the last time, he turned into a huge jackass. We got into a big argument, and I haven't talked to him in going on two weeks." I toned everything way down, because if I told the whole story, I think we'd be here for a while.

"Clarissa Adele you let, Jace take your virginity?" my mother, screamed out,

"Oh my God mom! I'm leaving now, either I'll see you in the car or I won't!" I stormed out of the room, tired of hearing Jace's name. I heard, the door, to our hotel open and close again, we stood next to each other, and waited for the elevator.

"Did you have deep feeling for Jace?" my mom said in a low voice, we stepped, into the elevator,

"I thought I did, I don't know if I still do." the elevator descended down, and we walked out of the hotel together. I gave the Taxi driver, the address and we rode there in a comfortable, like silence- well I was comfortable, I had my IPod on full blast, while my mom was on her cell phone the entire time. We made it to the Gallery and Raphael was outside waiting for me, I smiled sweetly and held my hand out to him, he kissed, my middle knuckle like he always, did when we saw each other.

"Hey Raphael, it's nice to see you again.-' I stepped aside, and motioned to my mother,

"This is my mom Jocelyn." My mom reached, her hand out to him, and he kissed the top of her, hand as well.

"Well now that you're here, we can go in. I have the head, of the Gallery here, and two people from some local Universities." He held the door open and motioned for me to go in. The Gallery was quite simply actually, there were a lot of windows, so it was really bright. Raphael led me over to an area that was occupied by three people. The head, of the Gallery, told me he liked my work, and that he could see about me having an art show, after he sees more of my work. One University representative said, he could possibly give me a scholarship is I were to build a portfolio of some of my best. The last University Rep said, he could almost guarantee me a spot if I went through an audition process to make sure my work was authentic. At the end of the meeting, we all stood up and shook hands. I got some business cards, from two of the men; the last one said something that stopped my breathing for a second.

"We would love to have you at NYU, Clarissa." He said, with a big smile and a firm handshake. I smiled breathlessly,

"I will give it great thought." The whole thing, took about an hour in a half,

"Well Mamí, I think they liked you." Raphael said as he held the door open for me and my mother.

"Well I hope so; they both had really good offers." I smiled, at him,

"I think you should give some consideration to the NYU, offer, you won't be too far away from your friends, and you'll get to get back to the city."

"Yeah, I am starting to miss the smell of pollution." I said sarcastically, my mom rolled her eyes, at me and gently pushed me head to the side.

"Well don't make a decision just yet, tomorrow; we have some more people who want to meet you." Raphael said, he was walking behind me and my mother,

"Raphael would you like to have some dinner with us later?" my mom asked, while we were standing on the curb, waiting for a Taxi. We hailed one and it pulled up, next to us he opened the door, and my mother slid in first.

"I would like that; I'll see you at lets, say seven?" He said, I nodded, and slid into the car,

"Yeah, see you then." He shut the door, and waved us off.

"Raphael seems like a nice guy Clarissa, where did you to meet?" My mom said, within five seconds of being in the cab, I rolled my eyes and sighed,

"Yeah, he's pretty cool; we meet at a party in Vegas." If my mother actually knew how we meet, she wouldn't see him as such a nice guy anymore. We made, it back to the hotel, and I looked at my watch, it was only four, so I had a bit of time, before I had to get ready. I pulled out my cell phone, and called Izzy. She picked up on the third ring,

"Hey Clary." She said, with a lot of enthusiasm, she wasn't use to not seeing me every day yet,

"Hey Izzy, how is it going?" She sighed heavily,

"Partying isn't the same, without you Clary."

"Oh, come on Izzy, it's only been a few days, I haven't even unpacked my suitcase, yet!" I heard Isabelle stifle a laugh,

"Clary you never unpack your suitcase when you're at a hotel."

"You understand what I mean, Izzy." I said, I started to, unbutton my- Jace's- shirt from the bottom, tired of how much it reminded me of him.

"Well, how's it been Clary?" she asked me, I closed, my eyes, trying to remember everything that happened today.

"Well, my mom, took me running today, and I'm pretty sure she was trying to kill me, Raphael called and introduced me to some people who are interested, in my work and what not, and I put on Jace's shirt today, and my mom started asking questions, so I had to tell her what happened between Jace and I." it hurt, to say his name out loud. There was no sound, on the other end for a couple of seconds,

"You know he was really upset when he found out you left-' she said, in a small voice, '-I've never seen him so upset." I had no idea, what to say,

"Well, you know, yeah I have to go now Iz. I'll talk to you later." I didn't wait to hear a good-bye because I knew she would just keep pushing the whole Jace thing. I hung up the phone, and put it on the bed side table. I through my arm over my head, and sighed out deeply, being on the phone with Izzy I was becoming homesick.

"Clarissa, what restaurant are we going to?" I heard my mom say; truly I forgot she was in the room.

"Um, mom you invited him, why don't you decide." I said, I wasn't really in the mood to talk, she sighed heavily, and walked into the bathroom, after a few minutes, I didn't hear any water running, but I was too lazy to evaluate. I was mentally exhausted, so I rolled over, and took, what I'm going to call a mental nap, it's not necessarily sleeping, it just being completely immobile on the outside, and thinking about absolutely nothing on the inside. I think I stared vacantly at the lamp next to my bed for about an hour in a half, until I actually fell asleep.

^*^#*#FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^

**Clary **

I woke up at five-thirty, still tired, but I peeled myself off my bed, and over to my suitcase.

"Mommy where are we going." I said, loud enough for her to hear, she rolled over in her bed, and mumbled,

"To this nice little restaurant, just wear something nice." _Okay. _ I pulled out a crème shirt that wraps around my neck, and a black pencil skirt.

I yawned, deeply and headed for the bathroom,

"I'm going to take a shower." I said, while my mother got out of the bed and made her way to her suitcase. _She must have taken a shower while I was taking my mental nap. _Normally taking, a hot shower would make me feel a lot better, but every time the loofa touched my skin, I was reminded me of Jace's hands on me. I shut the water off, and rested me forehead against the front wall of the shower. _Get over it Clary. If it was meant to be it would be. _I let out a deep breath, puffing my cheeks. I stepped out of the shower, and wrapped myself in a big fluffy towel. I slid, on some black lace backs, and my black strapless bra, I even stood in the mirror curled my hair. Nothing, helps you get over something like, making yourself look good. When, I finished curling, I slowly pinned it to the side. I used, little makeup as always, and finished everything off with red lipstick.

"Hey Princess? Would you mind putting on some clothes; we don't want to be too late do we?" I sighed, and turned around to face her,

"Mommy, all of this, takes a lot of time." I motioned down the length of my body, with a slight smile on my face,

"Yeah, well all of that better be ready, in ten minutes, or I'm going to be having dinner with Mr. Hottie by myself." I scrunched my face up, in slight disgust,

"Eww, Mom! Okay, just give me a second." I slid on my skirt, and carefully slipped my shirt over my head, so I wouldn't mess my hair up. I put on a pair, black stilettos, and silver, drop earrings.

"Okay, I'm already." I said as I stood up, smoothing out my skirt.

"Congratulations, I'm a hundred, now let's go, I'm about to wither away to nothing." She pushed me towards the door. Including the time I took to hail, a cab and help the foreign cab driver understand what we were saying, we ended up being only fifteen minutes late.

"Sorry we're late; it takes some people way too long to actually get dressed." My mom said, sarcastically. I rolled my eyes,

"You can't rush perfection mom." I said, walking up beside her,

"It's quite all right; I actually just got here a few minutes ago myself." He said with a smile, we sat down, and a waitress came by to take drink and food orders. I stuck with a glass of water, while my mother, got tea and Raphael ordered a red wine for the table. I stole a glance at my mother, and she didn't seem bothered by it at all. When, the drinks, came I decided that I needed a glass of wine, because, I was off the hard stuff, but I still needed just a little taste. My mom and Raphael hit it off great, she found out some things I never really bothered to learn, apparently he's twenty five. I sat, holding my glass, smiling when the time was appropriate and speaking when someone asked me a direct question. After, awhile I needed a change of scenery,

"Excuse me." I said getting, up from the table, my mom stopped me

"Where are you going honey?" I think it was the first time, she actually asked me a question, all night, I grabbed my glass, and took a sip.

"To the bar." I said simply, hoping she wouldn't read too much into it, I didn't necessarily want a drink, I just wanted to I don't know be around my old environment. She nodded and went back to talking to Raphael, I mean she was giggling, and flipping her hair and just going all out,

_'Ah, that's just gross.' _ I said in my head, before turning, and walking towards the bar. Not that my mom, doesn't look good for a thirty-five year, old that's been through years of rehab, but who really wants to see their mom flirt. I took, a seat, and the bartender came up to me.

"What can I get you?" he asked, my head screamed, for a shot of anything hard, but instead I said,

"Just give me another refill." wine, is something I that I don't really drink. If I'm said I would drink Vodka, if I'm happy I would drink Tequila, then eventually switch to Vodka. Wine, to me is something you drink when you're sad, or celebrating. I felt a rush of air, which let me know someone, had come and sat next to me. The bartender came up to that person as well,

"I'll have a whiskey." Said the voice as smooth as honey, my heart stopped for a second, I'm sure of it. I drained my glass, completely-which of course brought tears, to my eyes- before stepping off the stool, and walking towards the table my mother and Raphael were at.

"Mom, I have to go." My voice was shaking now, she nodded, slightly, and I looked over at Raphael and smiled

"Thanks, for coming I'll see you later." I didn't wait for a response, I just walked right out of the restaurant, I stopped for a second. I figured, walked would be better than trying to hail a Taxi, I tried to make a b-line down,

"Stop!" the voice was hard, and loud enough to make me stop all movement, I turned around slowly, keeping my eyes trained on the ground.

"What do you want?"

^*^#*#FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^#*# FWB^*^

**Jace (Look who decided to show up)**

After I left Magnus's place, I went back home.

"I was too late." Was all I said, when I walked into The Institute, Isabelle was sitting on the sofa with a solemn look on her face,

"Yeah, she called me when she got in. I'm sorry Jace." She said, getting up and rubbing my shoulder. I jerked away from her, and turned towards the stairs.

"I'm going to bed." I said, before slowly going up the stairs and to my bedroom. I lay, on my back, and stared up at the ceiling, I have no one to blame, but myself, but that doesn't make me feel any better. I scooted, over to the left side of the bed, and drifted into a restless sleep.

^*^#*#FWB^*^#*#

**I'm **usually the first person, awake in the mornings, but today I stayed in bed, and when I was tired of being in bed, I got on the floor and did some push ups. I was in the middle of doing sit-ups when, my cell phone rang, I put it on speaker, so I could keep up with my work out.

"Wayland."

"Jonathon is that anyway to answer your phone?" I'm pretty sure I was close to having a heart attack,

"Ms. Fray?" I asked, jumping off the ground, and picking up the phone, taking it off speaker.

"Yes."

I rubbed the back of my head, not sure what I should really say,

"I-um how's Boston?"

"I didn't call to make small talk Jace; I called to see when you were coming down." I pinched the bridge of my nose,

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Ms. Fray." She sighed heavily,

"Jace, Clarissa, told me what happened between you to." I rolled my eyes and slammed back, on my bed.

"What do you mean?" maybe if I played stupid, I could end this conversation quicker.

"Jonathon, she told me she was a virgin, when she was with you."

"Damn." I breathed out into the phone,

"Yeah, I'll say. Listen Jace, I don't know what happened between you to, because Clarissa, didn't want to talk about it, but I think that you should come down here and try and talk to her."

"But, Ms. Fr-' I tried, again

"It wasn't a question, I have to go, because we're meeting with Clarissa friend, but I will talk to you later."

"Fine." I grumbled before hanging up, I got out of bed, and went to my closet to pack, because apparently I'm going to Boston. I didn't even know how long, I was staying; I pulled out two pair of jeans and about six shirts. I don't care what people say, you don't need to pack, a different pair of pants for every day of the week. That's like buying a new toothbrush, every time you use one. I took, a shower, and put on a pair of dark jeans, and a black button down shirt. I went down stairs to the kitchen to talk to Isabelle, for someone who can't cook she spends a lot of time in the kitchen.

"Izzy I need you to do me a favor." I didn't realize she was on her phone; she put her hand in the air, telling me I needed to be quiet.

"Hey Clary." She said, brightly, I widened my eyes, slightly, this is the most I've heard her name in a long while.

"Partying isn't the same, without you Clary." She went on, while I leaned back against, the refrigerator.

"Clary you never unpack your suitcase when you're at a hotel." I waved my hand in front of Izzy's face, just to see if she knew I was still in the room.

"Well, how's it been Clary?" I think I was literally dying now.

"You know he was really upset when he found out you left-' I heard her say, my head snapped up in attention, I motioned for her to stop talking, but she kept on, in a quieter voice, she said '-I've never seen him so upset." I was at a loss for words, I never told, anyone I was actually hurt. Clary, must not have wanted to listen anymore, because, Izzy was closing her phone, within the next few seconds.

"Nice, going Isabelle, why would you tell her that?" I said with my arms crossed over my chest,

"Because, you sure in hell weren't going to, now what do you want?" she asked putting her hands on her hips,

"I need you to ask, Magnus if I can borrow his car." She looked at me in disbelief,

"Are you kidding me? Why would I do that?" she said,

"Because, Magnus doesn't like me enough, to let me borrow one of his babies, but we both know that if Magnus was straight he would definitely screw you." Isabelle rolled her eyes,

"We both know that if that was the case, he would definitely go for Clary." I flinched, involuntarily,

"Sorry-' she mumbled '-why do you need the car anyway?" she asked, making her way towards the door,

"I'm going to Boston." She turned around and started jumping up and down like a lunatic. I rocked back on my leg and rolled my eyes,

"Oh my God, are you going to go apologize and get her back, oh how are you going to do it, when are you going to do it?" I threw my hands in the air, out of frustration,

"Isabelle! Are you going to do it or not?" she settled down, enough to start talking again,

"Oh, yeah, no that's not going to happen,-'she said, '- if you want this, you're going to have to handle this by yourself." She moved around me and walked up the stairs. I rubbed my hand through my hair, and looked towards the door.

"Thanks Isabelle!" I screamed up the stairs, before grabbing my jacket and heading out t my bike. I would never even try to take my bike all the way to Boston, that's just not smart. I rove it to Magnus's house, and walked up the stairs, I knock on the door, gentler than I did the last time I was here.

"Wayland why are you at my house again." he said, when he opened the door and saw it was me.

"I need to borrow your car." I said, Magnus looked at me like I was growing a third head,

"What do you-no, hellll no, you can't borrow my car." Magnus said, making sure to use all his hand motions, and roll his neck just to get his point across,

"Please Magnus; I can't take my bike all the way to Boston." His face softened when I said Boston, he groaned

"Fine, but I don't want a scratch on this thing, let me see even one small line of silver and I'm going to set you on fire." He said, as he handed me a set of keys,

"Thanks Magnus." I said, before taking off down the stairs. I climbed into the car, and started her up. I got, on the highway to Boston when my phone rang again,

"Wayland." I said quickly,

"Jace, really, you're going to have to answer the phone better than that." It was Ms. Fray again, this time she was whispering,

"I'm sorry- why are you whispering? - Hey how about a turning signal asshole! - sorry about that."

"I'm held up in the bathroom, last time I checked Clary was, a sleep, wearing that got awful shirt of yours." She said, in a typical mother voice, I smiled slightly, at the fact that she not only, took it, but she's wearing it.

"I'll never understand him infatuation, with that shirt, so where am I meeting you, or how am I going to do this?" I asked,

"Well, were meeting her friend Raphael, for dinner at seven. I'm sending you the address; do you think you can get there in time?"

"Of course I can get there in time." I scoffed at the question, I rarely do speed limits, and I rarely get caught not doing them, and when I do, I just turn up the charm. Unless it's a guy, then I just pay the fine.

"Okay, I'll see you later; I think she's going to be awake soon." She hung up, leaving me to make the drive,

^*^#*#TIMEBREAK^*^#*#

I made, it to the address, that Jocelyn sent me, I didn't know when they would actually get here. I sat in the back of the restaurant and waited for them to come in. I noticed when Raphael came, in so I expected to see them soon. I know that Clary hated being late, to events, but I also knew that when she was getting ready, she would take all the time in the world if you let her. When, she finally came in the restaurant, I felt like it was only me and her, in there for a minute, it was almost two seeks sense the last time I saw her, and she looked beautiful, to put it bluntly. I watched, her sit uncomfortably at the table, she had a void look in her eye. After a while she stood, with a glass of wine, mumbled something to her mom, and walked over to the bar. _Okay Wayland, try not to make an ass of yourself. _ I said in my head as I walked over to the bar. Siting next to her may have been a bit to bold, but I already committed to it. The bartender came up and asked me what I wanted; I ordered a heard, whiskey. I had the feeling I would need to be a little bit buzzed, during this whole situation. I felt her stiffen when she heard my voice, she downed whatever she was drinking, and left me siting at the bar.

"She's a beauty isn't she?" said, the bartender. I downed my drink, and closed my eyes tightly as it went down.

"Yeah she is, I'm going to go talk to her.-' I started to get up from the bar, but saw her face, when she walked pass me and out the door, I turned back towards the bartender '- actually let me have another drink." The guy smiled and poured me another drink. _Okay. Know I'm ready. _ I said in my head, before going outside, I noticed her, trying to run walk quickly down the street. Well I'm tired of her running, away and not talking to me.

"Stop." I said, with all the force I could muster. She stood completely still, before slowly turning around.

"What do you want?" She said in a small voice.

^*^#*#FWB^*^#*#^*^#*#FWB^*^#*#^*^#*#FWB^*^#*#^*^#*#FWB^*^#*#^*^#*#FWB^*^

**Clary **

I didn't dare look him in his eyes, he moved so he was standing right in front of me,

"Why didn't you say goodbye." His voice was accusing, and cold, I took the chance, and looked up at him. He looked, genially upset, but that made me want to hit him. _Why should he but the one that's upset._

"Don't act like you care when you don't Jonathan." I whipped around, and pushed through the crowd of people. I knew he wouldn't give up that easily, but I kept walking, and walking, until I remembered that I was wearing, seven inch heels. Whenever I was upset, I always found my way to a park, that's where we ended up when, Jace finally had enough. He grabbed my arm, and turned me around to face him.

"Enough!" he said, through his teeth, of course, I've seen him pissed off, but I've never seen that rage pointed at me. Well, I didn't care about his rage; because I was too busy focusing on my anger. I jerked away from his, grasp,

"Jonathon, get let me go!" I yelled in his face, before turning to walk away again, I could hear his footsteps, coming after my own. He grabbed me and turned me around again,

"Clarissa, you can't keep running away from me." I jerked away from his grasp again,

"Jonathon, I said leave me al-' I was cut off, because, in the midst of taking a step back, I rolled my ankle, and fell in the grass. I inhaled sharply,

"Dammit Clarissa." Jace leaned down and touched, my leg, stretching it out, I jerked away from his touched,

"I said, don't touch me!" I climbed to my feet, I couldn't even put pressure on my ankle, I turned to try to walk away,

"Clary, don't you try to walk on that." Jace said, I ignored him, I heard him let out a small sigh, next thing I knew, my feet weren't touching the ground. Jace lifted me up and threw me over his ankle.

"Jonathon put me down!" I said while beating into his back.

"No, if you walk on that ankle, it's going to swell, then how are you going to run away, from the inevitable." I couldn't see him, but I was pretty sure he was rolling his eyes at me.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I said,

"You know what." Was all he said, he didn't say anything after that, he just keeps walking, I didn't know where he was taking me.

"I'm just going to take you to my car, and drive you back to your hotel." He said, he sounded defeated. We got to the car, and he placed me on the ground, and opened the door for me to get in. he didn't say anything, as he got on the other side, and drove me to the hotel in silence. I didn't ask him, how he knew what hotel I was staying in, because I think I didn't want to know the answer. He got out his car, and came around and helped, me. He wrapped one arm around my waist, and let me support my weight onto him. First he walked us over to the front desk of the lobby.

"Can I just get a room for the night please?" he asked, the attendant was wearing way too much makeup and wouldn't stop staring at him.

"I'm sorry sir all we have are conjoining rooms, is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure that's fine." He said, getting his wallet out of his back pocket and handing the woman a card. She gave him, two room keys, and said a small good night.

"I just need somewhere for the night, so I can leave in the morning." He said in a small voice, when we got on the elevator. I pressed the floor number our room was on, Jace's arm tightened around my waist when the door opened.

"I'm room 516." I said in a small voice, he turned us in that direction,

"518, because, that's my life." He tried to say sarcastically, but, he didn't really have his heart in it. I got in front of our door, and opened it, Jace followed me in. what I saw there, made me want to shove a curling iron in my eyes. Raphael, had his arms wrapped around my mother, and she had a satisfied smile on her face.

"Eww, oh gross." I covered my eyes, with my hand and turned around into Jace's chest. He backed us out of the room, and into the hall way.

"Okay that's more of your mother, than I ever wanted to see." He said when I closed the door, to the room.

I looked down at my feet,

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Jace stuck his hands in his pockets and sighed heavily, before holding his hand out to me. I took; it and he led me a little bit further down the hall to his room. He sat me down, on the bed, and helped me get my legs up there. I looked up at him, for possibly the first time the whole night. His, face was emotionless, he grabbed, my foot and began unstrapping my shoe, carefully slipping my foot out, before moving to the next one.

"It's, starting to swell, but if you stay off of it, you should be fine." He said, while rubbing my ankle.

"Okay." I said in a small voice. He stood, up and walked towards the door, which led to the second room he paid for. Before he out his hand on the doorknob, he turned around, and looked at me, for a long while

"Why didn't you say goodbye?" his voice didn't sound the same as it did just a few moments ago. He sounded tortured, and most of all…hurt.

"I don't want to do this with you; I'll take my chances with mom and Raphael"

I got to my feet, and limped towards the door, he walked quickly till he was blocking me from the exit. I felt him staring at me, but I looked at the ground,

"I don't want that bulshit!-' he grabbed my chin, and forced me to look at him, '- why didn't you say goodbye. You called everyone, you even called my mother! Why didn't you call me?" he was looking me right, in the eye, full of intensity, his hand still on my chin. I pushed his hand away from my face, and turned around quickly, I was starting to get a little misty.

"Why would I call you Jace? I gave you my virginity, confessed my love for you and what did you do for me? You, call me damaged and tell me not to mess up your favorite shirt. So, excuse me if I'm not jumping at the chance, to let you know where I'm going" I started crying, in the middle of my rant, I whipped my tears away quickly.

I'm done talking, I'm done with everything. I walked over and lay, on top of the covers of the bed. I heard Jace, exit into the other room, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't think straight, all I could do was cry, and after a while I was even tired of that. I stared at the door, which conjoined our rooms; I slid out of bed, and slowly walked over to the door, my ankle throbbed, but knowing Jace was in the next room,made me want to go on. I stood at the door with my fist in the air…seriously I stood at the door in that position, for about five minutes, arguing with myself. One side said _if he really wanted to be with you, he would have stayed. _While the other side said, _it's not like you made it easy, for him. _I didn't know what to do. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding, and I turned and faced the bed. I heard the door to Jace's room open, and him take in a sharp breath. I stopped all movement, my ankle was seriously killing me, but I didn't care. I heard the door to the adjoining, our rooms close. I felt, Jace's breath on the side of my neck; I had forgotten that my hair was still pinned up. His hand, trailed down my, arm till he reached the fold of my elbow, he slowly turned me around, and put his lips on mine. It started, out slow and sweet, until the intensity grew, he leaned his body against mine, slipping his hands in my hair, to loosen the pins, the pain, in my ankle was almost, forgotten, Jace, pressed himself harder on me. I broke off and gasped in pain, Jace stopped all movement t once.

"Clary, what's wrong, did I hurt you?" he asked, panicked suddenly, I shook my head,

"No, it's just my ankle." Jace rolled his eyes and sighed, out, before lifting me off my feet, bridal style and carrying me to the bed. He got two of the pillows, off the top of the bed, and, slid them under my ankle.

"You probably won't be able to get out of bed tomorrow." He said, as he slid, between my legs, our foreheads were touching, he was looking my directly in the eye.

"Is my ankle that bad?" I asked, breathlessly, his lips, trailed down the side of my face, until he reached the bottom of my ear,

"Who said it had anything to do with your ankle?" he kissed a trail, down my neck to my collarbone, where he bit down softly. I let out q small squeak, I pushed him back a bit, and reached for the bottom, button on his shirt, I slowly started till I reached the top. I slid the shirt, off his shoulders, and he kicked it off the bed, he got up slowly, and touched the hem of my skirt, his fingers dipped into the top, and he slid, it slowly down, my legs, being mindful, of my ankle. While he was doing, that I sat up, and pulled my shirt over my head, and tossed it to the side. Jace, slid back between my legs, and cupped my cheek with his hand, and kissed me tenderly, before putting his face in my neck,

"Tell me again,-' he mumbled, '-what you told me that night, tell me again." I inhaled sharply, of course I remember what I said to him, I was just scared, of being hurt again. He pulled back and looked at me, I felt I tear, slide down my cheek.

"I'm scared." I whispered, placing, one hand at nape of his neck. And the other hand on his chest, over his heartbeat. He whipped my tear away,

"Scared of what?" he asked,

"Being hurt again." my voice was barely above a whisper, Jace, cupped my cheek in his hand and touched his forehead to mine,

"I don't know, much about love, or how to be in a serious relationship, but, I missed every second of not seeing you, for those two weeks, and in that short period I do know I want to spend a long time, making up for hurting you. Just tell me again." I saw, a single tear slid down his cheek,

"I love you." I whispered, with tears clouding my vision, he leaned down, until his lips touched mine,

"I love you too." He said, on my mouth, I pulled myself up higher on the bed, I didn't care about my ankle anymore, the only thing that mattered was Jace. I reached, down for his to undo, his belt, while he kissed a trail from, the top of my neck, to the top of my shoulder. I brought his lips back to mine, while he kicked his pants off; I wrapped my legs around his waist, while he wrapped his arms around mine. He, touched, me so gently I cried, we looked, each other in the eye, when we became one. We moved together, in one fluid motion, until my vision clouded over, I was sitting on my cloud, I looked over, and Jace was sitting next to me, he pushed my hair, out of my face and kissed my forehead, before the cloud vanished, and we slowly descended back floated back down to earth. His, hand interlaced his hand in mine, and squeezed gently, before touching his lips to mine, it wasn't really a kiss, it was just a touch. Jace, leaned to the side, and curled himself, around me. He, interlaced our fingers, and snuggled his face, into my neck.

"I love you." He mumbled before kissing my neck,

"I love you too." I responded, while snuggling myself closer to his chest, I traced a pattern on his arm, and stared at the wall across from the bed.

"What are you thinking about?" Jace whispered into my hair,

"You, us…school." I said, before kissing Jace's hand,

"What have you decided?" I rolled over so that I was straddling his lap,

"I've decided that I love you, and I want us to be a…us." he brushed my bangs, out of my eyes,

"And what about school?" I smiled and leaned my face into his neck,

"I'll tell you tomorrow, I have to staff in bed all day…doctors' orders." I smiled, before kissing, him fully on the mouth; I felt his lips curl into a smile, under my lips. His hands glided up my back, and into my hair, he flipped me over, so that he was on top, one hand trailed down, the length of my body, while the other one held my neck. He leaned in slowly;

"Well, I guess we have to follow doctors' orders." I saw the shine in his eye, that I loved so much,

"I guess so." I said, as I pulled his lips down on mine. _This is what true happiness feels like. _

^*^#*#FWB^*^#*#^*^#*#FWB^*^#*#^*^#*#FWB^*^#*#^*^#*#FWB^*^#*#^*^#*#

**1 Year Later**

I tried to get out of bed, only to be pulled right back into Jace's arms.

"Jace, I really have to go." I said, while he rubbed his nose, up and down the length of my neck.

"Mhmm." Was all he said, while rubbing his hand on my tummy, and pulling me a little closer to his chest.

"I really can't stay." I sighed, out

"But baby, its cold outside." He responded, I rolled my eyes, and pulled myself out of the bed, and walked to the bathroom. I ended up having to stay in bed under doctors orders for a week. What do you think happens when you're on bed rest, for a week, with Jace as your doctor? I ended up getting pregnant. I still remember the day I told him,

***Flashback*5 months ago**

"How much longer Iz?" I asked as I paced back in forth, in Isabelle's bathroom. I couldn't do this in Jace's or my bathroom, because I know Jace would walk right in without knocking.

"Clary, I just turned the timer on, seriously you need to calm down." I rolled my eyes, and fisted my hand in my hair. _Stupid, how could you be so stupid? _ I said in my head over and over.

"How did this even happen?" Isabelle asked, I stopped and gave her the 'what the hell kind of question is that' face.

"Oh, you know what I meant. I thought you two were being…safe." I started pacing again,

"I was on bed rest." I mumbled under my breath, it sounded so stupid saying it now, but in the moment it was cute. The timer went off and I jumped violently. My hands were to shaky, to actually look at the test, Isabelle took it out of my hand.

"Well it looks like you have some good news." I let out a shaky breath,

"I think I need a drink." I whispered before turning around and opening the door, and walking out,

"Wait no, Clary you can't do that!" Isabelle said, running behind me, I opened the door to her bedroom and bumped right into Jace. _I think I'm having a heart attack. _ I took, a deep breath and looked up to him,

"What can't Clary do?" Jace said, as he put his arm around my waist, and pulled me next to him,

"Wear white after Labor Day, it's something every girl should know, I'm going to have a drink now, excuse me." She moved around us quickly, dodging my scowl.

"Well, that was odd. But, anyway I need you to get dressed, because I'm taking you out." Sense we actually started dating, he's been a completely different person, he always worries, that he's not doing enough for me.

"Where are we going?" I asked, as we walked down the hall, to our bedroom. _Ours. _That still felt nice to say

"A restaurant, I don't think what you're wearing will be appropriate." He gestured, to my attire. I was wearing one of his button down, shirts,

"I will never understand your infatuation with my shirts." He said, while shaking his head,

"Go, get dressed so we don't miss our reservation." He pushed, me off towards, my bedroom, I still had to keep my clothes in there because, there wasn't enough room, in Jace's closet for all my stuff. I pulled out a red flowing dress, and gold strappy sandals. I had, no idea how I was going to tell Jace, I didn't know if he'd be happy, or upset- what if he didn't want it? I was starting to scare myself. I stood in the mirror, in my undergarments, carefully trying to curl my hair, with shaky hands. I carefully pinned my hair to the side, and put on my usual red lipstick, and finished everything off with a smoky eye, that I would probably cry off by the end of the night. I slid the dress over my head, and strapped up my shoes, I slid a few gold bands over on my wrist, for an accent. When I walked outside Jace was already outside my door, with his shoulder leaning against my door frame, his suit was completely black, except for the red tie he was wearing.

"You look as beautiful as the first time we meet." He said, taking my hand and leading me down the hallway towards the door.

"Jace the first time we meet I fell out of a tree on top of you." I sighed out, I was still nervous, about everything.

"Yes, but you still looked, beautiful, even if you were on top." He said, as he caressed the back of my hand with his thumb. Magnus ended up letting Jace keep the car, once we got back from, Boston. I think he loves, it more than he loves me, he won't even let me drive it. He helped me into the car and climbed in on the other side. We drove to the restaurant with his hand, in mine, the whole ride. I sat in the car, trying to decide how I was going to tell him, I went over different scenarios in my head,

_1: 'So, Jace, I'm pregnant, what are you going to order?' _No, that sounds dumb.

_2: 'Next time, use a condom asshole.' _ No, that's not how I want it to come across, I rolled my eyes, at that one, because it's my responsibility, to make sure were safe too.

_3: 'once upon a time, there was a-'_ no, no that's dumb too

Between, the car ride and actually get to the restaurant Jace had to ask if I was okay, about a million times. I reassured him endlessly that everything was okay, but on the inside I was having a mental breakdown. When we were seated, Jace ordered a bottle of Champagne, _Can I drink? Well I just found out, what I could really hurt. I really need a drink…do I look fat in this dress? _ Jace looked up at me and smiled, while pouring me a glass. _Oh my God, he's looking at you, smile back, smile back bitch! _ I took the glass and smiled back at him, I watched, him take a sip, against my better judgment, I took, sip as well, but my sip turned into a gulp, and I downed the glass. **(A/n: I really don't know if you can drink when you first find out you're pregnant, I don't plan on finding out until, I'm thirty.) **Jace, smiled at me,

"Thirsty?"

I nodded my head, and smiled,

"A little." Jace, reached across the table and put his hand on mine,

"Clary are you sure you're okay?" he looked, concerned, and a bit scared,

"Of course, I've never been better." I smiled reassuringly. The waiter came back around and took our orders, I wanted shrimp more than anything in the world, _ wait can you have shell-fish when you're pregnant,… is shrimp a shell-fish? _ I shook my head quickly and ordered Chicken Alfredo. We got through the dinner, in an awkward like silence, nothing happened until, until desert, when I realized my window of time was closing. I ordered, a New York, style cheese cake, while Jace didn't order anything, but he pulled the waiter to the side, and whispered something in his ear, I noticed he sipped the waiter something, but I figured it was just a tip.

"Jace."

"Clary." We stared at the same time, I smiled slightly, and dipped my head, Jace, grinned and said,

"Clary, I have someth-' he started, but I, I interrupted him,

"Jace I have something to tell you." I rushed out quickly, he smiled slightly and motioned for me to go on.

"Well, I-um, you remember in Boston, when you thought it would be a good idea, to coat me in whipped cream?" I said, slowly, I looked up at him through my lashes, to see, a cheeky grin on his face,

"Of course, I do. I remember we had to take a shower afterwards, and you-' I held my hand up, to stop him.

"Yah, that's not what I'm getting to, I don't think we washed, everything down the drain, exactly." I looked, up at him and he looked confused, I blew air out of my cheeks, and looked down.

"Clary, I don't know-' I held my hand up to stop him again,

"Jace, I'm pregnant." I whispered, out. When I didn't hear anything, I looked up at Jace, his face was pail, and his eyes wide. He drained, his glass, before pouring himself another,

"Well that shit on my news." He said, with a nervous smile. The waiter came over and put my cheesecake on the table, behind, him was what looked like the wait staff. The girls all had tears, in their eyes,

"Can I have every ones attention please?" the waiter, said, everyone in the restaurant turned to look at us. Jace, downed his second glass, before standing up and moving towards me,

"Jace, what are you doing?" I said breathlessly, he shook his head, and got down on one knee, so that we were eye level, he reached into his inside jacket pocket.

"Jace." It was barely a whisper, he shook, his head

"Just, shh." He said, quietly, he pulled, out a small box and opened it slowly, he kept, it facing himself,

"Clary, you've been my best friend for years, and I know I wasn't you to be my best friend for the rest of my life,-' he turned the box around, so it faced me, '- I know we're young, but, I think this is just, one of those things, you know, and I know I love you and-'

Yes, whatever it is yes." I whispered, out through tears, he ducked his head, down and let out a shaky breath, before, sliding the ring on my finger, with wobbly hands. I pulled him, up, by his, tie and brought his lips to mine, while he wrapped his hands around my waist and lifted me out of my chair.

"You know, I think we have another can of whipped cream in the fridge." Jace, whispered in my ear, before he placed, my feet back down on the ground, and touched our foreheads together.

"Mmmm, I'll race you to the car." I pushed, away from him and ran towards the front door, before I could, even put my foot on the concrete, Jace had me by my middle, and pulled me back into his chest, he rubbed my stomach, before lifting me up in his arms, bridal style.

"I believe thresholds, are now in my job description.

***End of Flashback* **

I walked, back into the bedroom, to find Jace in the same position I left him in,

"Jace, don't you have somewhere to be?" I asked, going Jace's closet and pulling out one of his shirts,

"I never have anything, to wear because you steal all of my shirts." Jace said sliding, out of bed, and wrapping his arms around, my middle. He brushed, my hair aside, so he could have better access to my neck, he kissed a trail, down to my shoulder. I wiggled out of his grasp, before I could get too far into it, he groaned,

"Clary, come on." He whined, as I went over to my dresser, where I saw a picture of my mom and Raphael.

***Flashback* Four months ago**

_ "Congratulations." I said as I hugged, my mom, she looks happy, we broke, apart and Jace went in for a hug, _

_ "Be good to my daughter, Jonathon.." I heard my mom say, as I walked over to give Raphael a hug,_

_ "I'll do my best." Jace said back. _

_ "Keep my mom happy Raph." I said, as Jace, came and wrapped his hand around my waist, _

_ "Oh, and I'm not calling you daddy." I said, with a smirk, I didn't even call my own dad, daddy. Raphael smiled, _

_ "That's understandable." _

_ "Yeah, what do you think she calls me?" Jace snickered beside me, I quickly, elbowed him in the gut. _

_ "He's joking." I said quickly, trying to cover up, my embarrassment with a smile, my mom nodded slightly, before taking Raphael, to meet another part of the family. When, they were out of sight, I smacked Jace upside the head, _

_ "OW, what was that for?" he asked, while rubbing the side of his head, _

_ "That's for telling my mom, I call you Daddy." I said, putting my hand on my hip. _

***End of Flashback***

Jace, don't beg, it's not very becoming, I looked, over at the clock, beside our bed, I had some time, before I actually had to be at school. I walked pass, Jace- who was pouting- and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I turned on the water, and started to shower, I sighed and thought about how Jace and I got to this point.

I went from:

Being in a relationship to,

Not wanting a real relationship to,

Being friends with benefits,

To getting, pregnant, engaged, and moving in with my FWB. That's quite a résumé. I sighed, heavily and opened the bathroom door, and went across the hall to the bedroom, Jace was in his closet, looking for a shirt, he turned round, when I poked my head out the door,

"Make it quick daddy, we still have school." I said, Jace, was already, pulling me towards the bathroom by the time I said 'quick.'

"I don't know how quick, I can be, you know how thorough I am." I giggled, as he pushed, me through the door and shut it behind him.

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Clary went to NYU, majoring in Art. She opened an Art Studio, and became famous for her collections named 'Angels and Demons' and 'Shadows' she does frequent work with Raphael.

Jace went to trade school, and got a degree in Engineering. His father got in contact with him and they are currently- with a lot of screaming from Clary- are working on their relationship.

Clary and Jace got married, and had a bouncing blond-haired, green-eyed baby boy and later a beautiful red-redheaded amber eyed girl

**Jonathan Christopher Wayland II **

And

** Adele Marie Wayland**

* * *

**I'm starting to get misty. I am at a loss for words now. Please review and tell me what you thought, later I may do an alternate ending, once I get started on some other things. And, do me one last favor if you do review please tell me, anything I need to work on (Besides my grammar) tell me what your favorite part of the story was, tell me what you want to see in the future, tell me how much, you hated the whole story, I don't care- I so happy right now, it doesn't even matter. **

* * *

**You can find Clary and Jace's outfits and the ring on my profile!**


End file.
